


The Joker's Obsession

by SleepEludesMe



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Abuse, Crimes & Criminals, Dark, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Joker (DCU) Played by Heath Ledger, Love, Movie 2: Dark Knight (2008), Obsession, Organized Crime, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Movie 2: Dark Knight (2008), Revenge, Romance, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 70,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepEludesMe/pseuds/SleepEludesMe
Summary: When he steals weapons from the mob he finds a mysterious girl, and an obsession to get under her tough skin starts.Disclaimer: This is dark, dirty and violent."The ride to hell and back she had put him through this morning still haunted him,making him want to cut his heart out from his body and get rid of it once and for all."(I don't own the DC universe or the Joker)
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 54





	1. Foreword

Well hellooo beautiful! 

This is just a little introduction to the story so that you know what to expect.

⬩The starting point is set _**pre Batman Begins**_ , and the Joker hasn't quite found his stride yet. 

⬩I'm determined to keep my female OC interesting. It's quite the challenge next to this mesmerizing villain, but I'll do my best. 

⬩This story contains:

-Explicit language

- _ **Graphic**_ violence

-Fluff & sexual content 

-Suicidal themes 

-Possessive behaviour

-Bloodthirst & revenge

-Weirdness (I'm a weirdo)

-Dark and mature themes in general

You have been warned.. though I want to say that this story is absolutely _not_ all dark. I want to keep him true to character and avoid having him too soft, but I'm also a sucker for fluff. In other words; he will be all over the place.

English is not my native language and if you find errors in my writing (bad grammar, outdated words/expressions etc.), please let me know. I really want to improve.

If you have an opinion or want me to include something special let me know, I love to hear your thoughts!

  
**So, my lovely fellow Joker enthusiasts, that's all! Have fun reading! (I hope.)**

(I don't own the DC universe or the Joker, only my original characters.)


	2. The Last Act

She gasped for air once she got out from the club, her breath painfully hitching in her throat from the freezing cold.

The people in that place represented everything wrong with this dark city, and breathing the same air as them made her want to gag. 

She hated them all, the extravagant, soulless cunts who sucked the life out of Gotham like greedy vampires. 

A nauseating lurch in her stomach cruelly reminded her that she was intentionally leaving this club with the sleaziest scumbag of them all. 

But it was necessary, and when the man showed her the way to his sleek Mercedes she made sure to mask every little ounce of contempt on her face with the most innocent, girly smile she could muster. 

He told her that they were going to his home. _Liar_. She knew it was just a secret hangout for his toys and whores. 

_Why does he deserve any of this?_ she thought as he showed her around the penthouse. 

The place truly was an epitome of luxury, and the way he enjoyed himself when he showed her his most expensive toys she swore his presumably tiny dick got hard inside those tight little pants of his. 

Warm anger itched in her throat and all she could bring herself to do was to nod and smile like a brainless barbie. 

"Can I interest you in some champagne?" He honeyed as he strutted over to a big cabinet full of alcohol. 

She studied the man with narrowed eyes, her nose scrunching at his thinning, blonde douchebag-backslick. He looked like someone who thought that his expensive car and flashy watch made him an important man. 

"Oh yes.. that would be lovely." she answered and heard a champagne bottle being opened. He gave her a tall glass of it and looked her up and down a few times as if she wouldn't notice. 

She was wearing a satin dress in very dark purple and black stilettos with steel heels. The dress was long with a thigh-high slit, so tight that the shoulder straps looked like they could snap at any second. Her blindingly shiny hair was cascading over her shoulders, her full lips were smothered with an inviting red colour and her big, almond eyes appeared cat-like from the smokey makeup.

He reached for her hand but she switched her glass to the one he was grabbing for and took a sip. He awkwardly had to retract it and pretend like he just wanted to check his watch. 

" _Man_ , you must be the sexiest woman I've ever met." 

"Awh, aren’t you sweet!" 

She tried to sound sincere as it wasn’t time to break character yet, but she couldn’t keep the charade up any longer and the innocent smile faded from her face. 

"Sexier than your wife?" 

She marveled at how a few words could shift the atmosphere in an instant. She drank the rest of the champagne in one sweep and put the glass down so hard that it cracked, he was visibly confused as he looked at the shards. 

"My wife? Hey.. I don't have a wife." 

"Yes you do." she said and smirked as she saw him get annoyed the way men like him always do when things don't go their way.

"Well you didn't ask, did you? I have wasted hours on you so.. this is happe-" .

"And what about Brittany? Am I _sexier_ than her?" 

"Brittany? Who the hell is Brittany?" he exclaimed and shook his head.

"Just one of the many women you've bought, she probably went under some other name, like _slaves_ often do." Her voice was vibrating with anger and Mark stiffened as he studied her with dark eyes. 

"You know, _Mark Tyler_ , the scars you gave her made her a useless prostitute. Do you know how traffickers treat their workers, their _slaves_ , when nobody wants to buy them?" 

"I don't know what you are talking about." 

"I know everything about you and everything you've done." She said with a snake-like whisper and his face got distorted in anger. 

"Who the fuck are you?" he growled and lunged forward to grab a hold of her, she swiftly parried and wasted no time as she punched him as hard as she could in the area under his chest, a _very_ painful place to take a hit. 

He coughed and struggled to breathe, Lilie allowed herself to enjoy the sight for a second before kicking him in the hollow of his right knee. 

He pathetically dropped down to his knees, she forced his head up by pulling his hair and punched him on the nose.

 _Too easy, this man has clearly never fought anybody in his entire life_ , she thought as she watched blood pouring down over his mouth and chin. 

He bent forward to support himself with his hands flat on the floor, grunting and squealing without pause. 

She stomped the hard, sharp heel of her shoe down as hard as she could, aiming for his fingers. Admittedly, the feeling of bone crunching under her foot was kind of disgusting, yet oddly satisfying at the same time. 

He screamed so loud that she feared that the neighbours downstairs would hear him, she grabbed him by the jaw and squished his lips together.

"Be quiet!" she screamed at him and let go of his jaw, he sat up and shuffled backwards until his back hit the wall. 

"Wh-what do you want f-from me?" he stuttered and Lilie crouched down to meet his eyes, the scared look on his face made her smile.

"I am here on behalf of a couple of women. Their lives were _taken_ from them, you see. They can't get revenge but, since I _hate_ scum like you, I thought I could do it for them! Isn't that great?" 

"I haven't killed anyone!" 

"Nobody has died by your hand, no, but the damage you have caused.." She drawled and shook her head. _"Tsk, tsk, tsk_ , you have ruined _many_ lives." 

"Look, if you want money.." he mumbled and she couldn’t help but snarl.

"I am not here for your money! Are you not listening? You are going to _die_ tonight, Mark, and the world is going to be a better place without you." 

"Die?! Now wait just a minute, I am a very important man! Every policeman in Gotham will look for you!" He blurted out, saliva spewing from his disgusting mouth. She responded with mocking laughter. 

"It's not funny, you don't know who you're dealing with!" 

"I know _exactly_ who I am dealing with. Trust me, right now, the only one who should be afraid is _you_." She hissed and took out the knife that she kept in a sheath high up on her right thigh. She decided to wait for his next move and smirked as she skillfully played with the knife between her fingers. 

His legs twitched as he looked around the room and she knew he was thinking of ways to escape her, but when he heard her laughing at his panic he lost it. 

"You fucking _bitch_!" 

He roared and jumped at her, she swiftly moved to the side and he clumsily tipped over. As he struggled to regain his balance she stood up and kicked him in the ribs so hard that he rolled over on his back. While he tried to understand what was going on she took her large knife and buried it in his left thigh. 

He screamed as loud as his lungs allowed when the blade sliced through the large muscle, she pulled it out again and straddled his stomach. 

"Oh my god be quieeeeet!" She screamed as she grew tired of his whining and with great effort he managed to calm down a bit. 

Lilie studied her knife with a disgusted look on her face. 

"Ugh.. scum-blood." She grimaced and leaned forward to wipe it off on his face, he whimpered when he felt the cold blade. 

"What is the matter, Mark? Isn't this your thing?" She asked him with mock confusion. 

"Oooh _right_.. it's only fun when you get to do the cutting, huh?" She leaned forward and made a deep and long cut on Mark's right cheek, the knife went through his doughy skin like butter and he screamed his lungs out. 

"Isn't this what you did to Brittany?" 

"Please.." He pleaded but she grabbed his hair to hold him still as she cut his forehead open. 

"Am I not supposed to be turned on right now?" She mocked once he had stopped screaming and pinched his now swollen nose to get his attention. 

"Please, no more!" 

"You get what you deserve. I can't just kill you, that wouldn't be fair to everyone you have hurt." 

"I have more money than you can think of! You can do whatever you want for the rest of your life!"

“I don’t need _money_ for that.” she whispered sinisterly as she leaned forward with her knife raised. 

She stopped suddenly as she felt ice spreading in her chest and she gasped repeatedly as if there was no air around her. 

_No! Not now! Please!_ she thought as paralyzing feelings of fear took over her entire body. 

She couldn't see straight any longer, the room was spinning and the walls were closing in on her. The ice in her chest was so cold it physically hurt, and a loud screeching sound repeated itself over and over in her head like a fire alarm. 

She fell off of Mark and screamed as if being tortured. He looked at her in shock but turned his eyes to the door as he heard someone knock loudly. 

"I'm here! Help me, please!" he screamed desperately. 

Lilie stopped screaming and sat up. Mark looked at her with fear, she was acting very strange. She was shaking and sobbing and stared in front of her as if she saw a ghost. 

She behaved as if something was coming for her, she hurriedly backed away and fenced with her arms in front of her as if she tried to scare away an invisible monster. She didn't seem to succeed because she cried with fear and panicked as if she got attacked. 

Mark couldn't look away, it was the most bizarre sight he had ever witnessed. 

He flinched as he heard an extremely loud bang on the door and he realized someone was trying to break in, and it didn’t take more than a few minutes until the door went down with an ear deafening crash. 

A couple of men walked inside, Mark recognized two of them. The Chechen was the man he usually bought women and drugs from and the other man was Dwayne, one of the Chechen's partners that Mark had hung out with at the club earlier this night before he had left with the woman. 

The Chechen walked up to them, eyes widening as he took in the scene.

"What the fuck happened here?" He inquired with a heavy accent and threw his arms out, looking very puzzled. 

"S-she tried to kill me!" Mark blurted out and the Chechen turned his head to look at the woman. She sat with her back against the wall, shaking and sobbing, seemingly unaware of their presence. 

"What is wrong with her?" The Chechen asked and slowly walked up to her, he crouched down to study her closer. 

"I don't know, she suddenly lost her mind!" Mark said and the Chechen looked confused. He snapped his fingers in front of her, she flinched and gasped but didn't look at him. 

"Ooh she's pretty, _very_ pretty." The Chechen mumbled as he reached his hand out to touch her face, when she felt his touch she screamed and looked at him as if he was a creature from her worst nightmares. 

"Calm _down_ , crazy girl." 

He stood up and instructed his men to bring her down to their SUV, they gagged her when she started screaming like a maniac. 

Once they had carried her outside Dwayne and the Chechen walked up to Mark.

"What happened?" Dwayne asked him and the Chechen smiled as Mark told them the whole story.

"It's _her_!" The Chechen exclaimed and triumphantly slapped his knee, Dwayne nodded with a satisfied grin while Mark quizzically looked at them both. 

"Who is she?" 

Mark asked and the Chechen took a deep breath before answering.

"She's big trouble, killing customers."

"She does what she did to you, she pretends she wants to have some fun and then she kills them." Dwayne filled in.

"I've lost customers, they are scared!" the Chechen exclaimed, looking very upset.

"I thought I was going to die!" 

"Trust me, this girl is going to pay." Dwayne said, Mark leaned his head back to the wall and smiled.

" _Good_."

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

_Thank you for reading 💜 I appreciate it_

_Also, calm down! I will bring the Joker in soon, I promise!_


	3. Sold!

_This one is short and not so sweet, but crucial to the story._

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

After almost two days of being paralyzed by a constant state of fear she finally passed out for 10 hours straight.

Her eyes fluttered open from the sound of fingers impatiently snapping somewhere close to her, and she groaned loudly at the throbbing headache that cruelly forced her out of her sleepy state.

"Get up, get up, _get up!_ " Dwayne coarsely repeated and it took her a lot of effort to sit up as her body felt extremely heavy, it always did after a couple of days of nightmares.

 _Mark_.. She remembered being in that fucker’s apartment and she remembered hating him with every fiber of her being, but also satisfaction from witnessing fear in his crusty little eyes. As she pictured it everything came back, her mouth went dry as she realised she had passed out before killing him.

She hastily tried to get up on her feet but was painfully yanked back into a sitting position by the chains that were locked to her wrists. She confusedly looked down and realised she was chained to the floor, and proceeded to have a look at her surroundings.

They were in a big room with a low ceiling, so low that she wondered if she could even stand up straight in there. The floor was covered with about 20 filthy mattresses, the light was murky and the air in the room felt oddly damp, as if they were underground. Her stomach cringed as she noticed a strong smell of stale blood and body odour.

She pulled at her chains but stopped as they seemed rigid, instead she turned to look at Dwayne.

"What happened to Mark?"

"He's safe and sound."

The man spoke with a scratchy voice, very fitting to his appearance. It was a dirty looking man with short black hair and black stubble. He had clumsy features and looked like he had spent a long time in a rough environment, having endured many storms and cold winters while digging dirt for a living.

"That's too bad. Where am I?"

"I'll ask the questions."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Alright." She said and smiled smugly at him. He got quiet and stared her down, she laughed on the inside at his feeble attempt to take control.

"How did you find our clients?" he asked and she shrugged.

"It wasn't hard."

"How?"

"What?"

"How did you find them?"

"What?"

"How did you find our clients?" he asked, sounding very annoyed. Lilie squinted as if trying hard to understand.

"Your clients?"

"The men you have killed."

"Men? You mean the _murderers_ and _rapists_ you conduct business with?"

"I suppose."

"I don't know, buddy."

"You don't know?"

"Obviously I do, but I don't see any reason at all as to why I should tell you."

"What about the fact that you're chained to the floor?"

"What about it?"

"Doesn't it tell you you're kind of, _in trouble?_ " Dwayne pressed, leaning forward in his chair as he stared intensely at her.

"What kind of trouble?" she asked calmly and he leaned back in his chair again.

"I could kill you right now." he said as he was taking out a revolver from his jacket.

"I see.." she said with a thin voice and looked anxiously at the weapon, he tried to hide it, but she saw the corners of his mouth twist up a little bit.

"Yes. So I would cooperate if I were you."

"I understand."

"So, I'll ask again, how did you find our clients?" he demanded to know and she sighed.

"Well.. I just had to find the first one. After I found him I interrogated him for information before killing him. Your regular clients more or less know each other, you know.. they talk. And all I needed was names." she said and he raised a brow.

"And what did you do with the names?"

"You know, it's not that hard to get men to talk if you are a woman who knows how to persuade them. All I had to do was to ask the right people."

"I guess that's possible. Where did you learn to fight?"

"I've practiced fighting since I was a kid."

"Practicing in a dojo and beating people up are two very different things.” he said and she held back a scoff.

"You know what, those guys weren't exactly hard to fight. Semi-fat, middle aged rich men who have gone through their whole lives without doing anything by themselves."

"So you're not that dangerous at all, just crazy?"

She annoyedly clicked her tongue.

"What makes you think I’m crazy?"

"What kind of woman tortures and murders _innocent_ , hard working men?" he said and she didn’t hold back the scoff this time.

"We have a _very_ different understanding of what _innocent_ means."

"None of this matters. You're ours now. Our business is _bleeding_ because of you, but fortunately you are going to pay some of that money back! One of our partners was interested enough to pay a _massive_ amount of money to have you."

" _Have me?_ What does that even mean?"

"It means whatever he wants it to mean! That's the beauty of slavery."

Dwayne gave her a disgusting smile and anger surged through her body like wildfire.

"By the way, what did you take at Marks' apartment?"

"Take?"

"You were acting very strange."

"Oh.. I don't know, I took many things."

"Must have been something psychedelic? You were hallucinating."

"Maybe."

"Whatever. You're getting some drugs again, Gambol asked that we give you something that, uh, _incapacitates_ you."

Lilie gasped, immediately sick to her stomach as she heard that name.

" _Gambol?_ "

"Yes, Gambol. Your new owner."

Dwayne smiled as she stared at him with an open mouth.

"Gambol bought me?" she asked with disbelief and he nodded.

"You seem to know who he is?"

She closed her eyes and banged the back of her head against the wall.

"I _do_."

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

_Thank you for reading this far!_

_In the next chapter our beloved Mr J makes his first appearance :)_


	4. A Scary Man

Dwayne groaned when he touched his swollen bottom lip and as he looked down on the unconscious girl, hate percolated under his skin. He hadn’t expected her to put up such a fight when he drugged her down. 

He was incredibly tempted to give her a hard kick in her stomach as payback for his busted lip, but Gambol would demand some of the money back if she had any bruises that they hadn’t let him know about before deciding on a price. 

Gambol had a passion for art and that was reflected in how he liked his women, bruises didn’t fit the picture.

Dwayne’s wife had cleaned and dolled the girl up to make her look good for Gambol, and holy shit was this girl so fucking _stunning_.

Now she was tied up and laid on a mattress on the floor of a semi truck along with a big collection of weapons. 

She had an _owner_ now, as _every_ woman should have. 

The thought pleased Dwayne beyond words and he couldn’t resist kicking her in the back of her head before removing himself from the back of the truck. She’d definitely feel that one when she woke up, but no bruise would be visible. **_Perfect_**.

Dwayne left two armed men, David and Antonio, in the back of the truck and pounded two times on the driver’s door to let him know that everything was ready for takeoff. 

Gregory, the driver, wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was an uncomplicated and reliable worker. Another man named Kane sat in the passenger seat, a young but bold man eager to prove himself.

"Aaand we're off!" Kane exclaimed and fixed his hair with quick movements.

"Yes." Gregory mumbled and by that one word alone you could detect his heavy russian accent. 

"How far is it?" 

"3 hours." Gregory croaked and Kane let out a low whistle. 

"Damn, I envy the two idiots back there." he said and shook his head with a smile.

"Why? It is cold." 

"Did you **_not see_** the woman? _Fuck_ I would love to have three hours with her." 

"Yes, yes, I see the woman. Very pritty."

"She looks like one of those comic book gals, you know? That body is _unreal_."

"Pritty face." Gregory said and Kane rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, pretty face. I can just imagine what they're doing back there." 

"What are they doing? Dwayne said _not touch_!" 

"Whoah, calm down will ya? It's fine, she is passed out. I'm sure they're just.. you know, copping a feel."

"Nono, no good." Gregory muttered worriedly, Kane reached a hand out and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, big fella, it's going to be fine." 

They drove without any issues for almost two hours and by now they were driving on a country road about one hour away from Gotham city, it was in the middle of the night and pitch black outside. It seemed like they were the only people on the road and Kane felt incredibly bored until he saw something further down the road that got him curious. 

"Do you see something?" Kane asked and Gregory leaned forward to see better. 

"Maybe.."

As they got closer they saw a blue light flicker and the headlights on the truck got close enough to reveal what looked like a police car and barricades. 

"OH FUCK, the cops!" Kane yelled panicky.

"Play cool, ok? If they want to look in back, you shoot. Text them in back." Gregory grumbled and Kane obeyed. 

"Alright they know what's going on." 

"Good, be calm." 

Gregory pulled over and stopped the truck. It was difficult to see in the dark but Kane thought he saw two policemen and.. was that really a police car? He tried to focus his gaze on it and saw that the colours were right, but something just seemed off about it. 

"Greg, I'm not sure this is a police car, look at i-." 

"Ssschhh!" Gregory cut Kane off as he rolled down the window. Kane took a deep breath and looked forward, he tried to sit relaxed but felt his hands get clammy and he didn't know how to position them naturally. They heard gravel move under hard shoes as one of the policemen walked up to the window. 

"Hello." Gregory greeted the policeman, Kane took a deep breath and kept staring straight ahead. 

" _Hello_ there. License _please_." 

For a second Kane was about to lean forward just to get a look at the man when he heard him. His voice was very odd, husky and low but at the same time it sounded constrained from holding back some high pitched and nasal qualities that still made their way through. There was a tension in the man's voice that made Kane sit straighter without realising it. 

"What is going on officer?" Gregory asked and Kane felt his stomach twist as the policeman took his time to answer.

"We have reports of a _drun_ - ** _k_** driver in a white _tru_ - ** _ck_**. _Very_ dangerous." the policeman said and Kane noticed his voice varied between a high and a low pitch in a very unusual way. His curiosity got the best of him and he leaned forward a little to get a look at the man. 

He cringed as he saw his face. He had rough scars at the corners of his mouth that reached far up on his cheeks, like an extended smile. Kane had seen some scarred men, but not like this, the man belonged in a horror movie. 

The policeman caught Kane's eyes and flashed him a smile, revealing very yellow teeth. Kane leaned back again and swallowed. Something in the policeman's eyes had told him that the man knew that he scared him and enjoyed it. Whatever the man was, he _definitely_ wasn't a policeman. 

"I'm not drunk." Gregory said to the scarred man.

"We shouldn't have a problem _then_ , I just need to _test_ you. Get out of the vehicle _plea_ -se. _Both_ of you." he answered, Gregory opened the door and got out, as did Kane. The scarred policeman and Gregory walked around the front of the truck towards Kane, and his heart sank as he saw Gregory hold his hands up. 

The other "policeman" walked up to Kane and searched him, he found a gun and took it. 

" _Wha- **t**_ is in the _tru- **ck**_?" The scarred man asked and licked his lips, Kane and Gregory quietly looked at each other. 

"Expensive watches." Kane finally said and the scarred man cocked his head to the side and smiled. He looked deranged, and a stream of nervous sweat ran down Kane’s back. 

"An expensive _watch_ delivery in the middle of the _nigh- **t**_?" The scarred man’s voice was full of mockery. 

"Yes, they're stolen." Kane heard himself say and the scarred man giggled, the sound made Kane's neck-hair stand up. 

"Aah _stolen_ watches, hmm? Let's, uh, take a _look_." he said and waved his gun towards the back of the truck. 

"Leeet’s.. OPEN!" The scarred man shouted, Gregory jumped and screamed in shock as they heard a gun fire inside the truck. Kane slowly opened the doors with shaky hands, dreading what he was going to see inside of it. 

David laid still on the floor with a puddle of blood growing under his head and Antonio pointed his gun right between Kane’s eyes.

"Nice one boss!" He smirked and looked at the scarred man.

Kane felt his body shaking and now he didn’t know if it was mostly out of fear or anger.

"After all Dwayne has done for you?" 

“What has he done for me? I’m poor as a _rat_ , at least this guy _pays_. Right boss?” Antonio said and looked at the scarred man as he approached them.

“Yeees.. Money, money, mon- _ey_.” he muttered and agily jumped into the truck. 

He impatiently opened one of the big, wooden boxes and examined the weapons in it, in the meantime Kane and Gregory got their hands tied. The scarred man closed the box that he had just examined and looked around in the truck. 

His eyes stopped as he saw a woman laying on a thin mattress in the corner. He furrowed his brows and walked over to her then he crouched down to check her pulse. 

He licked his lips and took a minute to let his gaze repeatedly wander over every inch of her face and body with a crooked smile. 

He reached down to grab a handful of her hair, then he leaned forward and brought it up to his face so he could smell it. The scent made him giddy and he fought back the impulse to lean down all the way and inhale deeply right by her neck.

Instead he let his thumb brush her bottom lip and he licked his own lips as he felt the softness of hers.

“Ah.. _how_ did ya end up _heeere_ , pretty _la_ -dy?” he mumbled and clicked his tongue. He walked over to Antonio to see if everything was under control and saw that Gregory and Kane were tied up. 

"Good. Who is the, uh.. _prin_ -cess?" 

"All I know is that Gambol really wanted to buy her from Dwayne, she was going to be delivered to him along with the weapons. Can't blame him, I've never seen such a fuckable whore." 

The scarred man leaned far back to take a look at her again. 

"Aah, we'll have to do something about _tha- **t**_." he drawled as a wide grin stretched across his face. 

"Want me to kill her?" Antonio asked, slightly eager, but the scarred man shook his head.

"No." 

"If we are going to kill her later, could I.. I mean, if she's going to die anyways, could I first have an hour alone with.." Antonio asked but lost his confidence in the middle of the question as the scarred man stared at him with a look that made his skin crawl, as if he thought Antonio was an insect or something disgusting stuck under his shoe. 

"Never mind." He mumbled. 

"Are we keeping her, boss?" The fake policeman named Bob asked. The scarred man wet his lips with a swift flick of his tongue and smiled.

"I think we just might, Bobby- _boy_."

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

_Sorry for taking so long to_   
_bring the Joker in, from now on_   
_we will get much more of him._

_Thank you for reading 💜_


	5. Interrogation

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

Lilie woke up to a pounding head, nausea and a mouth dry like the desert. 

She instinctively sat up and leaned forward to induce some saliva, the sudden movement almost causing her head to explode. After a few minutes of struggling to avoid throwing up she opened her eyes to have a look around. 

She didn't see much as her vision was very blurry, but she appeared to be in a filthy and somewhat trashed room that looked like it once had been some kind of office. 

After a couple of minutes she heard the door opening and saw a big man looking in, he had a dumb look on his face and very protruding ears sticking out of his bald head. He sported a thick double chin and a very small mouth, his thin and skin-coloured lips seemed to disappear into the flab around them. He wore a black leather jacket, dirty jeans and held a Beretta in his hand.

"Hey, are you awake?"

His voice sounded as stupid as he looked, Lilie lazily raised a brow. 

"Uh.. no, I'm sleeping." 

The man was instantly triggered by her sarcasm and walked up to her, puffing his chest and clenching his fists like a gorilla.

" _Shut up!_ " he yelled unnecessarily loudly, then he turned on his heels and stomped out of the room again. Lilie scoffed at the strange man and grimaced at the pain in her head. 

A few minutes later the door opened once more, and as she expected to see the fat idiot again her jaw dropped when another man entered the room. 

_No fucking way.._

He sauntered over and sat down in the armchair in front of her, his wide grin showing off a yellow but straight row of teeth.

It was a man with makeup on, like clown paint. He had a blue, striped shirt, a worn out, semi-formal black jacket with matching trousers and black leather gloves. 

She had heard many rumours about this man, and was very curious about how she had ended up with him and his crew.

"About time, you've been knocke- _d_ out for a _while_." 

He leaned forward in the chair, resting his elbows on his thighs as his eyes wandered over every part of her. 

"The fucker drugged me down." she replied hoarsely, the painted man rose a single brow and his lips formed into the shape of a small, crooked smile. 

"The _fuck_ -er drugged you down.. You mus- _t_ talk about _Dwaynie_?" 

He sounded and looked fairly amused, she tried to answer him but thanks to her dry throat she only managed to make a weird, hoarse sound. He chuckled and joyously slapped his hands together. 

"Ah, where are my _mann_ -ers? You must be _thirst_ -y."

She nodded and he left the room, returning a minute later with a big bottle of water. He removed the cap and gave the bottle to her, she greedily guzzled it all down.

"Thank you, you're a peach." She said out of breath, her choice of words earning another chuckle from the painted man. 

"Aren' _t_ I? Now, I need you to fo- _cus_ , I have some questions for ya."

She found his voice intriguing and she had never heard anyone speak the way he did. 

"Is that clowny voice real? Or is it made up to fit your, uhm..persona?"

He narrowed his eyes and flicked his tongue out to wet his bottom lip. 

"..Do you know who it is you're talking to, _doll_?" 

"The Joker, and don't call me doll."

She scowled at him and wondered what was so funny as he started laughing. 

"Uh.. What I _call you_ is the leas- _t_ of your worries, _doll_. Tell me, what do you know about the Joker?" 

"I know that some mobsters wants your head on a plate because you keep fucking them in the ass." she said casually and he started cackling, so loud and high pitched that it cut through her pounding head like a knife. 

"You're, uh, making me _laugh_ , doll, I _like_ that. I am asking because you don't look as scared as you should be.. Not scared at _all_ , in fact." He mused and got down from the chair to sit himself down in front of her on the floor. 

"I'm very happy to see you." she said sincerely, he furrowed his brows.

" _Why..?_ "

"Because it's a sure sign that I didn't get delivered to Gambol. I know you two don't play well together." 

He scoffed and quietly studied her face with great interest for a while before answering. 

"..And you think that I am.. uh, _gentler_ than him?" 

"No, I have heard that you're something of a monster." 

"A _monster?_ So you have heard such rumours about me, yet you're happy to see me? Now, something is _wrong_ with this picture." 

He squinted and looked as if trying hard to understand something very illogical. She laughed on the inside and smiled at him. 

His facial expressions were exaggerated to the point where they became comical and he engaged his whole body as he spoke. His voice unpredictably varied between a high and a low pitch and his energy was so intense it was intrusive. 

She couldn't look away from him, his presence simply demanded attention.

"I'm used to monsters. I don't know what kind of a monster you are yet." she said and fascinatedly searched his face. The scars were very rough and she felt some pain in her own cheeks as she saw them. His hair was medium length and wavy with a slight tint of green. It was unruly and playful, just like his voice and manner. 

"I might be the worst one of all." 

"Yeah.. at least you seem kind of.. fun." She flashed him a big smile and his eyes dropped down to look at her lips. His eyelids got heavy and he absentmindedly ran his tongue along the scars on his bottom lip as he looked at them. 

"I seem _fun?_ " 

"I mean, you have your face covered in clown paint and you just can't seem to stop smiling, so.." she said and smirked at him, he squinted and thoughtfully searched her face. 

"Who are you..?"

"Just a damsel in distress." She pouted her bottom lip and he shook his head confusedly. 

"You seem a bit too knowledgeable for a whore.." he mused, she stared at him with an open mouth and a scowl. 

" _Whore?_ " 

"Are you not?" he asked, completely serious.

"NO!" she snapped at him and he threw his hands up to demonstrate his innocence. 

"Alright, alright! All I know about you so far is that you were _sold_ to Gambol and you were _delivered_ from _Dwaynie_ , the most no- _t_ -orious pimp in Gotham. Pardon my, uh, _prejudice_." he mocked with a condescending smirk. 

"He got lucky and caught me a few days ago, he sold me immediately. I haven't fucked anybody for money, ever." she snapped and he shrugged. 

"Oh I don't really care. But _why_ did they look for ya? Who are you?" 

"Why don't you ask _them?_ " 

"Trust me, I can find out anything I want to know, a-ny- _thing_. But it is much easier, _for us both_ , if you just tell me right now."

"Why do you even care?"

He looked at her quietly for a moment before answering. Finally he took a deep breath and adjusted himself to sit more comfortably. 

"I stole that truck from little ol'Gambol to get his weapons, I had heard it was a _very_ expensive delivery, unusually expensive. I knew there had to be some spectacular weapons in there, stuff I haven't seen before. There wasn't, and I was _ve_ -ry disappointed. Then I found _you_. After some calculation I realised that the weapons couldn't have cost more than a fifth of what sweetie-pie-Gambol had paid for that whole delivery. In other words; he must have spent a fortune on _you_." 

He explained, she looked at him and listened carefully. It wasn't hard, he was an extremely magnetic man. 

"He must have had a reason. Maybe he's in love with you or maybe you know something you're not supposed to know. Either way, I find it in- _t_ -erest- _ing_. As long as Gambol wants you, and until I figure out why he does, you're staying _here_." 

He smirked at her and she smirked right back.

"You can do math, I'm so proud of you!" she mocked, he licked his lips and searched her face. 

"And.. you don't act at _all_ as I expect an abducted victim to act when she wakes up in a place she has never been to before, tied up among a bunch of armed criminals."

"What do you want from me?" 

"I want you to answer my _quest_ ions." 

"And why would I do that?" She teased and caught something dark traveling behind his eyes. 

"Oh geez, why do you thin- _k_ , hmm?" he rasped and roughly grabbed her throat with one of his gloved hands, he placed his fingers right below her jaw and squeezed. It instantly got impossible to breathe. 

He easily forced her down on her back onto the mattress and straddled her hips, he was way stronger than he looked. 

He eased his grip around her throat just enough to allow some air into her lungs but still keeping her struggling for it. 

Panic was clawing in her chest, she twisted under him and whimpered. He smirked as he enjoyed the sight and leaned down until his face was just a couple of inches away from hers. 

"Don't get me wrong, _beautiful_ , I don't doubt that you're worth the money. You seem like a lot of _fun-ah._." He whispered darkly, showering her face with his hot breath. 

An intense fusion of different smells hit her, she identified gasoline, smoke and male sweat. Her pounding head, lack of air and his scent made her very dizzy and she felt close to passing out.

He hungrily kept watching her struggle but found that her hair got in the way of his sight as it laid spread out over her neck and chest. 

He removed the glove on his free hand with his teeth and brushed away her hair with gentle fingers. 

He proceeded to touch her collarbones and the constraint veins on her neck. His touch was warm, yet it made her shiver. Tiny goosebumps appeared all over her skin and he dragged his tongue along his bottom lip as he saw it. 

" _So beautiful._ " He murmured huskily. 

She started to feel truly claustrophobic, all she wanted to do was to grab his choking hand and pull it away from her. She felt a wave of relief as he eased his grip a little, then he leaned down towards her and brushed her neck with his scarred lips as he wanted to feel her skin against them. 

" _Mmmhh_.." He purred against her soft skin and inhaled deeply, she realised that he was smelling her. _Fucking animal._

He finally let go of her throat and raised himself up a bit so he could see her better. She breathed greedily, relieved to be free, and met his giddy gaze. 

"Aaah.." he sighed. " _Intoxicating_.. Yooouu smell sooo good.." 

"Yeah? You don't." She mocked and he instantly responded with a hard punch to her left cheek. _Holy shit he packs a punch_ , she thought as the punched area got warm immediately. She licked some warm blood off of her bottom lip and grinned at him. 

"You should try to use a shower, it's a great inventi-" she was cut off as he punched her again, in the ribs this time, and she started to cough. The cough transitioned into laughter and he squinted his eyes in confusion.

"Who are you?" He asked with a low voice and she stared deeply into his eyes while slowly licking more blood off of her bottom lip. 

"I'm Daffy Duck." She said and giggled at her own joke, he found himself caught off guard as he heard the lilting, feminine sound erupting from her ruby lips. 

He failed to hide amusement and admiration in his annoyed expression. He shook his head and chuckled as he reached a hand towards her face to wipe some more blood off of her bottom lip with his thumb. 

"Have I gotten a little _comedian_ on my hands, hmm?" 

She said nothing as she met his gaze and he couldn't remember the last time he looked into eyes without a trace of fear in them. 

"I just need your name, we can take the rest later." He cooed softly and leaned a little further down towards her. 

"Sure. If you give me yours." 

"Aah.. I'm afraid that's no- _t_ how this works, _doll_." 

His low voice was dangerously vibrating and he shuffled his body back to sit on her thighs. 

He pulled her tank top up to reveal her stomach, gawking hungrily at the bare skin as he slowly slid a hand over it. 

She fought hard not to let any sound escape her lips. Hate towards the painted clown coursed through her veins as he touched her, but her skin didn't agree. Every inch he touched started to burn and she wanted to cry with frustration. He ran his middle finger from her bruised ribs down to her hip, she shivered and got goosebumps all over her stomach.

"Get your fucking hands off of meeeee!" She cried and squirmed underneath him. 

"So you don't mind me punching you, but _this_ ya can't handle?" 

He chuckled and studied her face with interest. 

"Can't you just kill me?" she asked with no sentiment to her voice, he cocked a brow. 

"I will.. but when and why and _how_ I haven't decided yet." 

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. 

"Why do you want me to kill you?"

"I refuse to end my life as Gambol's _toy_." 

He heard the hate in her voice and it made him very curious. 

"So there _is_ a story there. Talk!" 

"I'm not telling you anything." 

"My patience is running ou- _t_." he whispered to her with a warning tone to his voice but she just kept staring at him with a bored expression. 

He growled as he punched her hard under her right rib cage, on the liver. She lost her breath and whimpered at the excruciating pain, he greedily took in every sign of pain while caressing the area he had punched.

"Painful isn't it?" He whispered.

"Very. You know where it hurts."

"This is _nothing_.. I recommend that you start talking. Tell me your name." He commanded but she didn't say anything and didn't look at him either. 

She felt tired and weak, and both her head and body hurt. He annoyedly slapped her hard in the face as she ignored him. 

"Look at me!" He growled, she provocatively closed her eyes while lazily licking the new blood off of her bottom lip. 

He angrily punched her in the face again and this time she immediately passed out. 

He let out a frustrated roar and got up on his feet. He quietly looked at her for some time before walking out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him with a lot of force. 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 _Thank you for your support, I love you for reading this far_ 💜


	6. Failed Delivery

Gambol and part of his crew stood outside in the cold when they saw the lights of a truck come towards them.

"Fucking finally." Coleman muttered and spat on the ground. 

"I'm sick of Dwayne and his late deliveries."

"This is the last one. We got her now." Gambol said and Coleman shook his head.

"Your obsession with her is ridiculous." he said and Gambol glanced at him, irritated. 

"She got away last time, she wont this time."

"If you had just killed her immediately instead of trying to make her your pet, or whatever it was you were trying to do, we wouldn't have had to spend all this money." Coleman said bitterly. 

"It's fine, we have money." Gambol said curtly and squinted to try and see the truck, but all he saw were the headlights. 

"Why is he driving so slow?" 

"I don't know, haven't we waited long enough?" Coleman said and then they both jumped as they heard a gun fire from the truck. 

"OH!" 

"What the fuck?!"

They watched the truck get closer, not knowing what to do. 

"Get ready!" Gambol shouted at his men. They readied their weapons and tried to get a sense of what was happening. The truck closed in and they scurried out of the way as it didn't slow down. 

Even though it didn't go faster than 30km/h it sounded like a major crash as the truck hit the brick wall of the building. Bricks and dust fell down on the scrunched up hood and smoke came out of it. 

"Check the driver seat!" Gambol ordered his men, they opened the door and Gregory fell out and landed heavily on the ground as he had leaned against the door. 

"What is going on?" Coleman exclaimed and examined the body. 

"This is the usual driver." he said and looked at Gambol. Gambol closed his eyes and counted to 5 as to not explode in anger. 

"Dwayne.. You're fucking dead meat." Coleman muttered quietly but Gambol shook his head. 

"He's got nothing to gain from a failed delivery. The truck has been hijacked." he grumbled through his teeth. 

"Then why drive it here?"

"Who dares to hijack a delivery to me, empty the truck and send it to me? Who the fuck would be that stupid?" 

Gambol barked and Coleman shook his head thoughtfully, glancing at one of Gambol's men as he approached them.

"There is no one in the front, someone must have shot the driver and jumped out. I thought I saw a car behind the truck.." he said.

"Just open the back of it." Gambol snapped and the man obeyed. They gathered around the back of the truck with their weapons ready, and the man opened the doors. 

It appeared to be empty and one of the men used a flashlight to make sure it was. Gambol roared with bottomless anger, the man with the flashlight jumped into the truck to examine it. 

"Who did this? Get Dwayne on the phone! Someone is going to die for this, I swear.." The man with the flashlight got down from the truck and walked up to Gambol. 

"There is blood in the truck. And I found these." He said and reached his hand out to Gambol, he was holding about five joker cards. Gambol scrunched them up and threw them down on the ground. 

"The fucking clown again! This asshole is dead, mark my words!" Gambol shouted and Coleman shook his head while looking at the truck.

"He's making himself a target?" He mumbled, mostly to himself. 

"If he wants to play, we'll play. He will regret ever messing with me, mark my words." Gambol snarled and then turned around as he heard one of his men yell in his direction.

"Gambol! He's alive! The driver is still alive!" 

Gambol and Coleman looked at eachother, both smiling widely.

"We got him now." 


	7. Brutality

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

The Joker sat on a chair and stared at the floor with an empty expression while his goons unpacked the weapons in the background. Him and his ridiculously small crew had just tripled their amount of weapons, but the real win was the other treasure. _The girl._ In one way or another she was valuable, but that was the _only_ thing he knew for sure. 

The encounter with her bothered him. Annoyed him to no end, to be honest. For so long had people been jumping out of their skin by the mere sight of him that her indifference had completely caught him off guard. 

He got up to his feet and walked over to the office where she was kept, Bob was still guarding the door and he looked nervously at the Joker as he approached him. 

"You seem upset, Boss." 

"No- _t_ upset, I'm _bored_. Is she still knocked out?" 

"Looks like it, you _really_ punched her lights out!" Bob exclaimed and looked at the Joker as if he wanted to high five him, but the boss paid him no attention. He studied the motionless girl through the window, contemplating what he should do next. 

"Let me know if she wakes up, and make sure she drinks, but don't feed her." 

"For sure, boss." 

"And put the jacket back over her. We need her alive." 

"Absolutely, boss!" 

The Joker looked at him with an expression that made him fidget nervously. 

"Why _are_ you so excit _ed?_ " 

"I'm.. I'm not." 

"You're no- _t_ touching her." 

Bob feverishly shook his head. 

"N-no boss, I'll just put the jacket back over her." He stuttered as he perceived the warning in his boss' tone.

Satisfied that his least intelligent goon had gotten the message, the Joker walked away towards another room further down the building. Their current hideout was an abandoned auto repair shop, and Kane was tied up in a storage room for car parts. 

He was blinded by the light when the Joker opened the door as the room hadn’t allowed even the tiniest sliver of light in until now. 

Once his eyes had adjusted his face captured a frightened expression as he saw the man who was entering the room. 

The Joker crouched down and removed the duct tape from his mouth with a swift, assertive movement and Kane grimaced at the pain. 

"Hello there." The Joker greeted and grinned maliciously, his eyes were so cold that they made Kane shiver.

"W-why have you put me in here? I did exactly what you t-told me to! I delivered the truck and shot Greg!" His tremulous voice had the Joker rolling his eyes.

"Mhm? Did you think I was going to hire you, without knowing anything about you?" 

"You let Antonio join you!" 

"Antonio _risk_ ed his life by gathering inform _ation_ for _weeks_ before I let him in."

"I risked my life as well!"

"It's no- _t_ the same, your life was already at risk. I like my henchmen loyal."

"I _am_ loyal!" 

The Joker laughed at him.

" _Truly_ loyal! How fast did you turn on Dwayne once I found ya?"

"Dwayne.. He kept me on the same level for years." Kane mumbled and the Joker scoffed. 

"Give me a chance, I'll show you what I can do." Kane begged, the Joker flicked his tongue out to wet his lips and sat himself down on the floor. 

"I'll consider it.. _if_ you can give me some use _ful_ information." 

"I can tell you all about Dwayne's organisation! Who works for him, who some of his buyers are.."

"I want something that Antonio hasn't _told_ me already." the Joker drawled, sounding very bored. 

"I.. I don't know, what do you want to know?" 

The Joker thoughtfully brushed his tongue along his bottom lip and leaned forward.

"What do you know about the woman, from the tru _ck?_ " 

"I'm sorry, I don't know much. But I know that Dwayne was very happy that they found her and he said that she was going to earn back all the money she had cost them."

" _Cost them?_ " the Joker said and leaned closer to Kane, trying hard to mimic something of a friendly expression.

"Yeah, she has been interfering with Dwayne's business somehow." Kane said and felt a small sliver of hope regarding his fate as he thought the Joker looked interested. 

"Is she a prostitute? Did she steal customers?" 

"No, nothing like that." 

" _Wha **t**_ , then?" 

"I don't want to give you any misinformation sir, please.." 

"You must have a _hunch_ , hmm?" 

Kane's heart sank as the painted man's voice revealed some annoyance despite the smile. 

"I really don't know anything about her.." he mumbled and watched with horror as the Joker brought a knife up from his pocket, he flicked it open and Kane flinched at the sound. 

"If you had to take a guess.. _who.is. **she**?_" 

"Uhm, i-if I had to take a g-guess.. I have a feeling she is a spy, o-or something like that."

"A _spy?_ " 

"Yeah, but I don't know.." 

"I had a.. _little chat_ with her earlier, and unlike you, she didn't fear me _at all._ And yet she had heard of me. Granted, it wasn't my best performance, I was having too much fun. But she wouldn't even give me her _first_ name. Isn't that _strange?_ And why does Gambol want her so badly?" he asked, more to himself than to Kane.

"Why are you so interested in her?" 

"..You're not very bright are you?" The Joker giggled derisively, Kane swallowed and didn't know what to say. 

"Do you know what _leverage_ is, hmm? Ever heard of it?" 

"Well sure, but you don't need her, I can help you kill Dwayne." Kane said, the Joker sighed deeply and shook his head as if disappointed. 

"Who said I want to kill Dwayne right now?" 

"..to get more power, and leverage." Kane spoke hesitantly and swallowed hard as the Joker burst out laughing.

"Ah, is _that_ how it works?" he mocked and a grin full of derision stretched out across his scarred face.

"I don’t understand.." 

"No you _don' **t**_ , so stop pretending to. You want to join me, but the only qualities you've shown me is disloyalty, stup _idity_ and cowardice. You're use- _less_." Kane scrunched his face up and sobbed, fearing what would come next as the Joker kept flicking the blade on his automatic knife in and out as he spoke. 

"Now, I could just kill you quickly and painlessly. But you see, I need to _frighten_ the girl, without carving _her_ up. You could help me with that." 

The Joker leaned forward to cut the ropes tied to Kanes ankles and got up to his feet, then he grabbed Kane's arm and forced him to stand up. 

"Also.. I think it’s _long_ overdue that I give my men a little preemptive _lesson_ about what happens if they cross me." 

The Joker’s voice was so cold and indifferent that Kane knew there was no use to plead and beg, and even if it was he had lost his voice anyways.

The Joker pushed Kane in front of him out of the room and continued out to the big garage where his henchmen currently occupied themselves.

"Come closer, there’s something I _need_ you to _see_." 

The three henchmen had no idea what was going on, but the boss’ tone was one they recognized as dangerous and they all obeyed, gathering close to the Joker and Kane in an instant.

"This fucker claimed that he wanted to work for me but _trie **d**_ to ruin my operation by feeding me false information. He tried to _screw me over._ " The Joker murmured and looked meaningly at his henchmen, Kane’s jaw dropped as he heard the clown’s outright lie.

"No I didn't!"

"Oh, but you _did!_ And I can't have that."

The Joker’s expression and voice as he looked at Kane were ones of pure evil, and even though his henchmen were all used to witnessing violence they were shocked by what the Joker did next.

He easily wrestled Kane down to the floor and straddled him, then he grabbed a handful of his hair to hold his head still. 

The sound of Kane’s sobbing and incoherent pleas filled the cold garage as the Joker took his automatic knife out from his pocket and flicked the blade out. 

He buried it in the middle of Kane's cheek with a swift, forceful movement and sawed his way down to the corner of his mouth. Kane screamed in a mad panic and the sound echoed as it bounced off of the walls, making the goons stomachs contort into painful knots. Yet they couldn’t look away. 

The clown repeated the same horrifying procedure on the other side and once he was done he studied his bloody work with an ecstatic smile that scared them all more than the actual carving. 

Finally he cut Kane's throat and studied him closely as he bled to death, then he wiped the blade off on Kane's sweater and rose to his feet. 

A heavy and eerie silence covered the room like a wet blanket as the henchmen looked at Kane's blood-drenched and scarred face in silence. The Joker was however completely unfaced, he licked his lips and cheerfully slapped his hands together as he looked around at the men's grim faces.

"Uh, tough crowd.. Who died?" He said jokingly and then laughed so hard at himself that he had to wipe a couple of small tears from the corners of his eyes. 

The henchmen fidgeted and swallowed as their boss's raw craziness made them uncomfortable. The Joker’s laughter ended with snorting and giggling before he finally got quiet.

"Aaah.. _fun_." he sighed as he looked at Kane. 

"Bob! Let's give the prin- _cess_ some company, move Kane's body into the office." He said joyously, Bob did as he was told and the Joker walked in front of him to open the door. 

"Lay him down right next to her. Closer.. closer.. good." 

"Is she dead?" Bob asked and The Joker looked at him quietly for a good 30 seconds, astounded by how anyone could be so stupid. 

"Can't you hear her breathing?" 

"Yes."

"Do dead people breathe?"

"No..." Bob mumbled, the Joker smacked his lips and rolled his eyes.

"Je- _sus_ Bob, It's a good thing you're _loyal_." he mocked and crouched down next to the woman to look at her with a toothy grin.

"Oh how I wish I could see her reaction when she wakes up." 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

_In case you found this too gruesome,_   
_there is more of that coming and you_   
_probably shouldn't keep reading._

_Thank you for your support!_ 💜


	8. The Pizza

"Alright, go on and get some sleep now." Antonio said and Bob gratefully stomped his way over to a corner in the garage where they had a big and dirty sofa, the springs whined as he heavily plopped himself down on it and he fell asleep in an instant. 

It was the first time he slept in two days, but he didn't get to sleep for long. He stirred awake after only two hours of sleep as the Joker repeatedly slapped him in the face. 

"Wakey, wakey, little _fatso_." he muttered nasally, Bob hurriedly sat up and kept blinking to rid his eyes from the sleepglue.

"Hey boss." He mumbled. 

"Antonio said that she has _talked_ to you?" The boss said and Bob nodded once he understood what he was talking about, the Joker impatiently clicked tongue. 

"Aaand..?" 

"She said she will answer one question for one pizza. Pepperoni." Bob informed and the Joker stared at him quietly, feeling completely nonplussed. 

"She said she will talk for _pizza?_ "

"Yes." 

"...She woke up next to a cut up, dead man and asked for pizza?" 

"Yes!"

"..Is that all she said? What did she say about the body?" 

"She said it was nice of us to give her company." 

The Joker sighed heavily.

"Is that all? Did she scream? Or cry?" 

"No." 

"..hmph. Now Bobby- _boy_ , _why_ didn't you let me know she had woken up?" 

"She wouldn't stay awake!" 

".. She passed out again?" 

"I think so boss, I shouted to wake her up but it didn't help, and you told me not to touch her so.." 

The Joker shook his head and stood up again, he left the fat idiot and walked over to Antonio who was still guarding the office. 

"Wha- _t_ is so _in_ -terest- _ing?_ " 

"No, nothing, just keeping track of her. And.. she really wears that outfit _well_." Antonio smirked, not letting his gaze wander from the girl for a second. 

"Wanna go in and have some fun, boss?" He asked and the Joker turned slightly to critically study his newest henchman for some time before answering. 

"Uh.. _Unconscious_ women are no- _t_ my thing, thank you very _much_." He drawled and looked away from the dark haired, stubby man. 

"I think she's just sleeping.. I'm pretty sure I've seen her move. And, why not? You can do _anything_ you want when they are unconscious." 

".. chris- _t_ , you get creepier by the day." the Joker muttered and scrunched his nose. 

"I'm serious, ever tried it?" Antonio asked, not letting his enthusiasm falter. 

"I _don' **t**_ see the point."

"You know, when they're _that_ relaxed their tits jiggle even more when you fuck them." Antonio said and grinned, not noticing the Joker studying him with narrowed eyes. 

" _Relaxed_ , huh? Let me ask ya, are you talking about unconscious or _dead_ girls?" 

Antonio scoffed. 

"Nah, it's a turn off when they get cold. But if you're quick enough.. yea, it _definitely_ works." His eyes were giddy and his grin crooked, the Joker clicked his tongue as his eyes narrowed even further. 

"And uh, people call _me_ a frea- _k_.."

"Oh, come on.. don't tell me _you_ of all people aren't into when things get a little rough? You've never gone so far you've killed one in the middle of it? Be honest, did you stop or did you finish anyways? It's too good not to.. Right?" Antonio sounded like he was salivating at the thought and kept staring at the girl through the window as he spoke. 

The Joker cracked his neck as something snapped inside of him and lunged at the short man, he grabbed his hair and pounded his face into the window with a lot of force. In less than two seconds he had found and opened his automatic knife and threateningly pressed it against Antonio's throat. 

He whined pathetically out of pain and fear, the Joker cringed at the disgusting sound. He couldn't remember ever liking any of the men he hired very much, but he rarely _hated_ them the way he had come to hate this guy. 

For some reason this man triggered him in a way the others didn't. There was just something about him that often had the Joker struggling hard not to sink his sharp blade all the way into the soft flesh on his neck and watch him twitch on the floor until he stopped moving altogether. 

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he was nothing but a little cockroach, but acted and talked as if he was important, as if he shouldn't just be happy that he got to exist in the Joker's presence at all. 

Now he had stared at the girl without interruption for hours as if his beady little eyes deserved to even look at someone so beautiful. 

This man didn't know his place and needed to get taught a lesson, but the Joker took a deep breath and resisted putting any more pressure on the knife. His crew was too small as it was. 

".. Let's uh, make a deal, _pal?_ I don't know what makes you _thin **k**_ I'm interested to know about your.. _preferences_ , but if you keep them to yourself from now on, I won't be so _tempted_ to castrate ya. Sounds good?" the Joker growled quietly and let his blade dig into the man's neck hard enough to draw blood. 

"Y-yes! I-I'm sorry, so sorry!" Antonio whimpered and gasped out of relief when the painted man let go of him and took a step back. Antonio melted down into a pathetic puddle on the floor, vigorously rubbing his neck where the blade had drawn blood.

The Joker scoffed at the sight of him and turned his gaze to the woman as he saw in the periphery that she was moving. He smiled to himself and went for the door to the office, he opened it and turned to Antonio. 

"OH, and if you go anywhere _near_ the princess in here, what I did to Kane will look like _nothing_ compared to what I will do to you. _Capisce?_ " 

Antonio nodded feverishly and the Joker smirked at him before walking into the office. 

The girl sat up and leaned her back against the desk behind her, greeting him with a big smile as if she saw a dear old friend. 

"Hi!" 

"Hiii.." he drawled and walked up to the dead body, he poked it with his foot and gave her an innocent smile.

"Do you enjoy my little _gift_ for ya?" 

"Oh yes, very sweet of you." 

She gave him a sarcastic smile that matched her tone of voice as he sat down in front of her on the mattress. He chewed on his bottom lip and studied her face as he tried to figure out what he was going to say.

"I have to admit, I am, uh.. _very_ disappointed by your lack of reaction."

"And I am disappointed that you didn't bring any pizza." she said and shook her head, the Joker snorted with amusement.

"See.. not the reaction I was hoping for." 

"All I'm saying is that I'm very hungry so.. pizza for information, I think it's a good deal."

"Do you think I am going to _negotiate_ with you? You are a _victim_ , you don't seem to understand that."

"A hungry victim." 

"What do you think of my work?" he asked and motioned towards the dead body.

"Well, I think the rumors about you are true." 

"What rumors?" 

"That you are a knife-loving psychopath." 

"Oh really? Where have you heard that?" 

"It's around." she said and smiled at him, revealing white, perfect teeth behind ruby lips. He rubbed the inside of his scars with his tongue while studying her face with heavy eyes.

"Hmm.."

"What?"

"Nothing.." he mumbled, sounding like it wasn't 'nothing' at all. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him with a sad expression.

"Why didn't you bring me pizza? Don't you want information?"

"Let me ask you, _beautiful_..." he said and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs.

"Oh _boy_ , a serious talk!" she exclaimed joyously and copied him, he held back a chuckle.

"You seem.. _fearless_. You know what I can do and you know I could do it to you _righ- **t**_ now. You don't seem to care. Most of the time I face my victims in a puddle of their own _sweat_ and _pee_. Why are you not afraid?" he asked, his brows furrowing closer together as she shrugged.

"I'm not scared of dying, and pain is temporary." she said simply, as if the answer was obvious.

"Maybe you haven't felt real pain?" 

"..I have." she said quietly, suddenly serious. His eyes kept getting drawn to her lips as she spoke and a strong urge to reach his hand out and slide his thumb over them stirred awake, but he resisted it and smacked his lips. 

"Why don't you fear death?" 

She chuckled quietly but her face faltered into a heavy, sorrowful expression.

"Honestly.. I can't _wait_." she whispered, he cocked a brow as her voice unexpectedly broke. She had a dreamy look on her face and as she smiled miserably the skin around her eyes moved, causing a single tear to break free and trail its way down over her cheek. He removed the glove from his right hand, brushed the tear away with his thumb and let his fingers linger on her face.

"Aww.. has life treated you so poorly? Hmm?" he said and pouted.

"I _hate_ this world." She whispered emphatically and he couldn't help but smile.

"You and me _both_ , beautiful. You know what I find? Life is much more enjoyable if you let your _demons_ guide you." he wiggled his eyebrows at her and she chuckled quietly. 

"Of course, the only way to survive is to adapt to your surroundings."

"Exactly." he agreed and for a moment they looked at each other like two children who just found out they share the same favourite candy. 

Finally he brushed his thumb over her skin, moving it away from her cheek and towards her lips. He let it slowly slide over them, marveling at how soft they were. 

He provocatively gazed into her eyes, as if daring her to move away from his touch, but she met his eyes without blinking and didn't move an inch. His lips slowly took the shape of a big, thrilled smile. 

"Honestly I'm surprised you haven't used your knife on me yet." she said in a low voice and he giggled as he felt her breath against his thumb, he leaned back and removed his hand from her face. 

"You knooow.." he said thoughtfully. 

"I have beaten and, uh, _tortured_ information out of people many, _many_ times. Consider it a hobby of mine. But even though it's a _lo- **t**_ of fun, it isn't always effective. I have become good at knowing who will talk and who won't. I think I would have to go to such _extremes_ with you that you would die before revealing very much at all. No.. I think the way to get to you is to find out who you care about." 

"I love the way you speak." she said sincerely and smiled at him, he furrowed his brows and squinted his eyes in confusion. 

"What..?"

"You have an amazing voice." 

"Did you not hear me?" 

"What?"

"I just threatened to _murder_ those who you love most, and you compliment my voice?"

"Well, that was all I could think of during that speech of yours." 

He slowly shook his head.

"Something is _very_ wrong with you.." 

"Yeah." 

"But I think.. this is acting. Once I find someone you love, you won't be so cocky."

"Sure, good luck with that." She countered and her nonchalant tone made the blood in his veins begin to boil, but he couldn't think of anything to say. After a while she leaned forward and looked up at him from under her eyebrows. 

"Maybe you should just give me that pizza?" She said with a big smile and wiggled her eyebrows, like he had before. 

"And you will answer one question?"

"If it's a very good pizza, I'll answer _two_."

She winked at him and he felt a surge of annoyance running through his body, along with something else he couldn't identify.

"Can I ask whatever I want?" 

"No, but I'll give you some information that I know you want."

"..I am going to enjoy your last breath so much. Soooo _much_." he muttered and got up on his feet. He cracked his neck and sighed annoyedly. 

" _One day._ " he whispered and exited the door.

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

_Will the hungry girl get her pizza, hmm?_

_Thank you for reading!_


	9. So Hungry

_Yup.. I'm just gonna leave this big ass picture_ _right here,_ _because you deserve it!_

_Enjoy!_

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

He loudly slammed the door shut as he left the room. He clearly wanted her to fear him, and she smiled as she found the whole situation very funny. 

There was absolutely _nothing_ funny about being tied up though, and she decided to rest some more simply to avoid going crazy over those goddamn ropes. 

It took a long time to relax, because even if she didn't want to admit it to the clown, the dead body _really_ grossed her out. She could kill men she hated out of sheer anger, but blood and gore usually had her sick to her stomach. 

Just as she was about to drift away she heard the door opening and as she turned her head to look at it she saw the Joker walking in, carrying a pizza box in his hands. 

She excitedly sat up and stared at it as he sat down and opened it up, revealing a big, glistening pepperoni pizza. She was forced to swallow as the sight and smell of it made her mouth water excessively. 

"Oh my god I could kiss you.." she mumbled with a breathy voice and gawked at the pizza as if she was a thirteen year old girl staring at her first crush. 

"Oh..I'll remember that, _you_ owe me a _kiss_." he said joyously and licked his lips. 

"Yeah, I do." She mumbled weakly without taking her eyes off of the pizza, he shook his head as he studied her face. 

"You look at pizza with more love than Bob does, he's the _fat_ man who's been guarding the door."

"Hey, I haven't eaten in five days or something." she snapped. "Do I get to eat or..?" 

"Fine." He said and removed his gloves. He picked up a slice and strings of cheese were stretched out between the slice and the rest of the pizza.

"Oh, my, _god_.." She whispered breathlessly. He brought the slice very close to her mouth, and just as she was about to take a bite he removed it with the most mischievous expression she had ever seen. 

She scowled at him and he giggled quietly. He brought it close again but moved the pizza as soon as she was about to take a bite. 

She wanted it so badly that she got up to her knees and kept trying even though she failed miserably and the Joker's derisive giggle got more and more intense until he finally threw himself down on the mattress and burst out into a hysterical cackle. 

She plopped herself back down on her butt and felt so frustrated that her eyes instantly filled up with tears.

" _Stop it!_ " she cried and he laughed even harder. As he saw her face he got up to a sitting position again and put the slice down. He leaned in close to her and put his hands around her face.

"Such a _silly_ girl." he mumbled with his voice full of laughter and wiped tears away from her eyes with his thumbs.

His hands were gentle, but as she looked into his eyes she swore she could see the devil. They were so full of darkness that they seemed blacker than the makeup he had painted around them, and in her gut she knew that he was the most dangerous man she had ever met. 

"You're like an upset toddler." he mumbled and she leaned her head into his hands and sobbed.

"I'm _so hungry._ " she whispered with a broken voice. He reached for the slice and brought it to her mouth, she stared skeptically at him and didn't bite it. 

"Come on now, I'll be nice." he cooed and her bottom lip began to quiver. 

"I can't go through that disappointment again.." she whispered weakly and a few more heavy tears spilled over the edge, she looked so pitiful he had another short fit of loud laughter.

“I said I’ll be nice! Come on..” he giggled and she hesitantly took a bite.

"Oh god.."

"Do you feel better now?" 

"Yeah _much_ better." she mumbled and tore off another big chunk of pizza with her teeth. 

"Now, you promised me some information, doll. Don't let me down." 

"I did. You can ask me what you want to know, some questions I will answer and some questions I won't." 

"Hmpf.. Your name?" 

"Lilie Madison."

"...L-i-l-y?" 

"L-i-l-i-e." 

"Weird name." 

"Thank you." she said and he gave her another bite of the pizza as he thought about what he should ask next.

"Why did Gambol buy you from Dwayne?"

"..He has some unfinished business with me."

"Such as?"

"He wants to teach me a lesson, and then kill me, I'm pretty sure."

"Oh really? Why?" 

"I think if you ask _him_ , he would say it is because I have made a big dent in his wallet. But if you ask _me_ , I think it is because I made a fool out of him. He’s not man enough to handle that." she said with a crooked smile and the Joker stared at her with great interest.

"I want to know _everything_ about that." 

"Nope." she replied, curt, and he annoyedly started chewing on his tongue.

"You know I'm going to find everything out either way, _righ **t**?_" 

"Maybe, but not now, and not from me."

"Tell me everything you can, then." 

"Well.. I guess you could say I kind of seduced him to, uhm, _hurt_ him. And ruin his business." 

"My, my, _interesting_. Hurt him how?"

"Physically."

"Did you succeed?"

"No. Something got in the way." She said bitterly. 

"Why did you want to hurt him?"

"He's cancer." 

"Oh, and you're some kind of vigilante are you?" He asked with a snort of derisive laughter, she gave him a sarcastic smile.

"I was going to get revenge, on behalf of someone else." 

"Someone sent you?"

"No."

"So you didn't get paid to do anything? It was personal?"

"Yeah." 

"You said you made a dent in his wallet, what did you do?" 

"Nope." she said with a tone that let him know it was no use to try and drag that information out of her, he gave it up and cracked his knuckles. 

"..let's say.. I kill you, and send your dead body to Gambol with my signature. Would he be angry? Or just happy that you're dead?" 

"He would be _very_ angry. He wants to do it himself, _that's_ why he bought me from Dwayne. Dwayne was scared that I would get away, which is why Gambol had to pay so much." She said and the Joker’s jaw dropped. 

".. Well you are just full of _surprises_ , aren't ya? He paid _that much_ just so he could kill you?"

“Yeah, he did.” She thoughtfully bit her lip as she thought about it and watched as the clown scoffed and shook his head.

“ _What_ did you do to him?”

“Sorry darling, but that information is off limits.” she gave him an expression of mock pity and he chuckled.

“.. _darling_ , hmm?” he purred, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“Hey, how about you answer a question of mine?”

“..Like _wha **t**?_”

“What is your goal? I mean, it seems like you’re just trying to piss off the mob. What are you trying to achieve?” He quizzically raised his brows at her question and thought about it, though he was distracted when she adjusted herself to sit more comfortably. 

She switched the position of her legs from being tucked under her to be stretched out in front of her, and she awkwardly had to brush her tied up legs against his left thigh in the process.

“Oh, sorry.. I’m not very agile when I’m tied up.” she muttered.

“It’s _fine_.” he mumbled and giggled quietly. He was sitting in a tailor position himself and leaned forward to look at her face even closer, one of his knees pushed down on her thigh as he did. 

He reached a hand out and gently traced his fingers along her features, he wet his lips with a quick motion of his tongue and gazed into her eyes.

“You’re.. uh, _extremely_ beautiful.” he said and she couldn’t help but smile at the sincere compliment.

“Hm.. I can’t remember the last time someone called me beautiful.”

“Same here.” he said jokingly and grinned as she started laughing, looking very pleased with himself.

“Awh, you poor thing..” she said and gave him a sympathetic look.

“Mhm..” he mumbled and kept touching her face, she flinched slightly as he touched one of the painful areas he had punched earlier. 

“Uhm, so how about answering my question?” He fixed his gaze on her lips as she spoke and moved his index finger along the contours of them, his eyes getting darker and heavier by the second. 

"You're _my_ prisoner, I _don't_ have to answer anything." he said softly.

“But maybe you’re up for some bargaining?” she said and he gave her a curious look.

“I am all ears.”

“What if I give you that kiss I owe you? You really seem to want it." she teased with a seductive voice and bit her bottom lip. He blinked and raised his eyebrows, looking very perplexed.

"You.. you’d, uh.. _willingly_ kiss this scarred face?" he asked with sincere disbelief, she cocked a brow and chuckled.

"Yeah? I don't mind some scars." she answered honestly and he giggled.

"Well then.. it’s a _deal_." he purred throatily, she smiled and gazed into his eyes as she leaned in as close to him as she could without touching his lips, so close that their noses touched and so close that she felt the heat radiating from his body. 

He didn't move, he clearly wanted her to kiss him and not the other way around. 

She waited until she felt his breathing become quicker from anticipation, then she leaned in all the way and kissed him softly. 

He stiffened at first, but as soon as she moved her lips he roughly grabbed a handful of her hair and forcefully leaned into the kiss. 

As she felt his eagerness her stomach made an unexpected flip and she moaned softly, barely audible. He responded with a rumbling moan from the pit of his stomach and the deep quality of the sound temporarily stole her breath away. 

He had a perfect grip of her hair, not so hard that it hurt too much but painful enough to intensify every other feeling in her body. He sighed pleasurably when she sucked and gently nibbled on his soft bottom lip before breaking the kiss. 

She was about to pull away from him but he grabbed her hair harder and didn't allow her to move an inch, he kept his eyes closed and gnawed on his bottom lip, breathing very heavily.

"Ahhh.. you _taste_ as good as you _loo **k**_.." he murmured huskily and she smiled against his mouth.

"And there's _nothing_ wrong with your scarred lips." she whispered out of breath, and to her own surprise she meant it. 

He had kissed her like a hungry, wild animal and she couldn't remember having ever felt anything like it. It had taken her by surprise, kissing usually didn't make her feel anything at all. 

He chuckled and licked his bottom lip, she smiled and licked it as well. He inhaled sharply as he felt her tongue and she saw his eyes turn darker than the darkest of nights. 

He growled like a predator and roughly pushed her down on the mattress, then he removed his jacket and pulled up his sleeves to his elbows with rapid movements. He straddled her hips and as she heard him grunting when she squirmed underneath him she stopped moving.

He took out a knife from a pocket in his pants, cut her top down the middle with a confident, swift movement and removed it. 

" _Asshole_." she snarled through her teeth as he took her in with a hungry expression. 

"What's that?" 

"This was _not_ the deal!" She snapped and he burst out into a sinister laughter. 

"It’s funny that you think I _care_." he said amusedly and grabbed her jaw to hold her head still. 

"But I do like your _spirit-ah_ , you're not afraid of me, and I _love it_." he whispered with a guttural voice and leaned forward for another kiss, she managed to turn her head away from him and he giggled. 

"Aww, no more kisses, hmm? Too bad, I _really_ enjoyed it."

"Fuck you." she muttered emphatically and looked at him with hatred, he slapped her hard in the face then forced her head to be still with a strong grip and kissed her. 

She found his bottom lip and bit down on it as hard as she could, he quickly pulled away and she grinned as she saw that he was bleeding. He wiped his bottom lip with the back of his hand and laughed when he saw the blood.

"You're in _trouble_ , doll." he whispered, his voice was soft but held a vibration that indicated he was close to losing control. 

He raised himself up and moved back to sit on her thighs, he grabbed her hips to hold her still and then he leaned down to her stomach and dragged his tongue over it with one slow movement. 

She stopped a moan in her throat and struggled to keep it down as she felt his warm and wet tongue on her skin. He left a long trail of saliva and blood on her stomach and showered it with his warm breath as he murmured something she couldn't hear. 

They both flinched as they suddenly heard a loud bang on the door. 

"BOSS!" Bob screamed loudly on the other side of the door, the Joker sat up and looked at the door with a clenched jaw and charcoal coloured eyes. 

" **Not now!** " he growled and turned his eyes back to her, but before he even moved they heard banging on the door again. The Joker closed his eyes and looked like he counted to 10 to avoid exploding.

"BOSS! BOSS!" Bob screamed anxiously, the Joker roared frustratedly and got up to his feet, he walked over to the door and opened it with angry movements.

"WHAT IS IT?" he screamed with a voice that would easily scare the bravest man in the world. 

"We got a call from Rob, Gambol and his crew are coming here! They know where we are!" 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

_If you like it, don't forget to kudos/comment, it really means the world to me :)_

_See you next chapter!_


	10. Escape

__

_No comment._

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

Lilie kept swallowing as her mouth had gotten dry and her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it beating inside of her head. 

_Gambol_ was on his way, the very man responsible for her worst nightmares.

Outside of her room the Joker roared instructions to his henchmen and they made a racket as they stressfully carried out his orders. 

He suddenly appeared at the door like a whirlwind and scurried across the floor towards her with a grim expression donning his painted face. He lifted her up into his arms with ease and carried her outside without a word. 

The henchmen were loading themselves inside a big, white van and her stomach twisted in revulsion at the thought that he would let her ride in the back with them, tied up and defenseless from their prying eyes and groping hands. 

She drew a sigh of relief when he placed her in the passenger seat before jumping into the driver’s seat himself. 

He sped out of the garage with a firm grip of the steering wheel and his shoulders hunched to an unnaturally high position. 

His greasy curls clinged to the side of his face and neck and she could imagine the smokey and sweet smell of them so vividly that she felt it in her nose.

She realised she was staring at him and averted her gaze to the window on her side, but couldn't see much as it apparently was in the middle of the night. She got worried however as they seemed to be driving in the countryside. 

"Is some- _thing_ on your miiind..?" His tense, clowny voice broke the silence and she turned her head to look at the perceptive man. 

"..You know, Gambol has many men working for him, and he is working closely with Falcone."

"Your poin **t**?"

"You have a couple of guns and three dummies in the back of a van, how do you plan on getting out of this?"

"Don’t for _get_ the annoying _woman_ in the front sea **t**." he drawled and she scoffed.

"Yeah, but I'm tied up so I can't help." 

"And you could if you _weren't_?"

"You bet." 

"Ha- **Ha** - _ **haaah**_.. I'll write that joke _down_." 

"I'm serious."

"So am _I_."

"Whatever. All I'm saying is that Gambol must be very motivated to get you, and he's got many men at his disposal. We seem to be in the middle of nowhere and we have like three roads to choose from, he's going to cover them all. You are probably driving in his direction right now."

"You think I’d _choose_ a hideout I can’ **t** escape from?" he countered sourly, as if offended that she thought so little of him. 

" _*Sigh*_ That fucker is going to get me after all.." she muttered and swallowed repeatedly as she realised her worst nightmare was frighteningly close all of a sudden. 

"Whyyy does he _scare_ you so?" 

"I’m not scared of _him_ , I’m scared of giving him what he wants."

"So there is _no_ fear, it’s all hate?"

"Yeah." 

“Hmph."

They kept driving in silence but not for long, she gave him a confused look as he stopped the van in the middle of the road. 

There was a forest to their left, and he skillfully backed onto a small road that led into it. In no way had she ever been able to detect that road, if you could even call it that. 

He parked the van about 20 meters in, partly concealing it with some bushes and trees. As it was a white van it definitely wasn't invisible, but someone who was just driving by without paying attention wouldn't notice it. 

He killed the engine and turned to look at her with a thoughtful expression, as if he was making a decision.

"What?" she asked and he weighed his words before answering. 

"..I don't know much about you, but I trus **t** that I know _some_ things. You are brave and you would rather die than end up in Gambol's captivi _ty_ , correct?"

"Yes."

"I _think_ this means that I can ask for your help with getting away from him, righ **t**?" 

"I'll do anything, you name it." 

"Good girl.. Now list _en_ ; if the information my source gave me is correct, a car with at leas **t** two of Gambol's men should drive by here within 20 minutes. Jus **t** like you said, he's scouting all _roads_." 

"Yeah, he never takes any chances." 

" _So_ , we could hide _here_ and hope they don't see us, but if they do, we are in a lo **t** of trouble. We could easily take two of his _men_ out, but they would call for reinforcements immediately and soon we would have half of the mob at our _tail_. The bes **t** scenario would be if we could ambush them and take them out before they are able to communicate with anybody." he said and searched her face to see if she understood, she met his gaze and nodded. 

"What I need you to do, is to be a damsel in distress, to be a _distraction_. When we see their car, I want you to run out in front of it. Make sure they stop and get out, and keep their focus on you for a minute. We'll take care of the rest. Can ya _handle_ that?" 

"In my _sleep_." she said and couldn't hide her excitement, he studied her curiously. 

".. You seem intelligent to me, you _know_ it's not a good idea to try and escape from me out here in the middle of nowhere. _Be good_ , alrigh **t**?"

"Yes sir. What do I do if the wrong car shows up?"

"It's a very small chance of that at this hour on this road. But if it _happ_ ens, try to get rid of them withou **t** drama. If things go south we'll help you scare them off, we'll be listening." 

"How fun." 

"Mhm.. I'll inform the, uh.. _Idiots_." he said and jumped out of the van. 

Lilie took a deep breath and fidgeted in the seat as she couldn't sit still, her heart was pounding hard, not from fear, but _excitement_. A couple of minutes later the Joker opened the door on her side, he carried her down and removed her ropes. 

She awkwardly tried to ignore the henchmen's united gaze at her shirtless, freezing body and wondered if being a criminal automatically meant you didn’t have any fucking decency at all. 

Evan, the ridiculously tall henchman, gave her a cell phone with a flashlight function she could use to make the driver notice her.

The clicking and clanking sounds of weapons being readied felt out of place in the otherwise quiet forest and it effectively made her realise that this was serious. 

She was about to escape the man she hated more than anything with the help of the goddamn _Joker_ of all people, and if she failed they were both in big trouble.

All dressed in black clothes the men were more or less invisible in the dark forest, everyone but the Joker in his white greasepaint. She was just about to make a snarky comment about how impractical his makeup was but refrained when they all put on black ski masks.

They quietly moved to the road and hid behind trees and bushes, Lilie crouched down next to the Joker and tried to ignore how cold the air felt against her naked skin. 

"Hey, uh.. Doll?" he mumbled next to her and she turned to look at him, he had pulled his mask up far enough to let her see his face. 

"You don' **t** seem nervous, but in case you are, remember we are right _behind_ you. I won't let them get ya, okay?" he assured her and she gave him a smile. 

"Thank you." 

"You know how to get this done?" 

"Sort of.. I'm pretty good at improvising, don't worry." 

" _Goodie_." He said and she was just about to turn her eyes back to the road when he cleared his throat. 

"How 'bout a little.. _Kiss_ for good lu **ck** , hmm?" he asked and even though it was dark she knew he was grinning, she could hear it in his voice. She scoffed and turned her eyes back to the road. 

"Considering how.. _Rapey_ you got when I kissed you earlier, I think I'm going to pass." she muttered, fully expecting him to angrily respond with a threat or something like that, but he got quiet and pulled the mask back down over his face again. 

After a couple of tense, quiet minutes they saw the headlights from a car appear far down the road. 

"..This is it. Remember, we are right behind you." The Joker said and Lilie stood up.

"I've got this, J." She answered confidently and moved a bit closer to the road. Once they were within 50 meters from her she ran right out onto the street and frantically waved the lit up cellphone to make them stop, the driver had to choose between stopping or running her over. 

It was a big, black and luxurious SUV and when she saw the men inside she knew they were Gambol's, and they were only two. _Score_. 

When the car stopped she ran over to the driver's side and hysterically knocked on the window. 

"Open up please! Please sir you _have_ to help me!" she cried and tried to look as scared as she possibly could, they opened the window and repeatedly looked her up and down in silence. 

"Please help, they are after me! I got away from them but I don't know where I am and I can't get a signal, I'm so scared, I, _please_..-" she rambled very fast.

"Whoah, slow down.. _who_ is after you?" the driver asked and looked her up and down again. She clawed at her face, gasped for air and sobbed. 

" _They_ are! They are coming back, I know it!" she cried and slowly backed away from the car as she knew they were curious enough to follow. 

"Hey, come back here, _who_ is coming? Hey..!" he called for her, she started crying and kept backing away while looking around in the dark as if expecting someone to jump at her. 

"Come back! We'll give you a ride, we-... _god damn it_." The driver muttered and opened the door, before he got out he turned to the man in the passenger seat. 

"Give me a hand will you? She's _hot_ , let's bring her back to our place?" The passenger nodded and they both got out and walked towards her, carefully, as to not scare her away. 

"We can give you a ride, girl, just calm down.." the driver cooed softly but she kept backing away while looking at them with fearful eyes, drawing quick, shuddering breaths. 

"You're one of _them_ , aren't you? One of them _monsters_.." she sobbed and pulled on her hair. 

"..She must have taken something, let's just get her." the driver mumbled under his breath to the other man, he nodded and they picked up their pace towards her. 

Lilie saw shadows move behind them, so as to make sure they kept their focus on her, she pretended to trip and threw herself down on the ground, crying loudly as the men came for her to drown out any other sounds. 

A gun fired, and the driver heavily fell down to the ground as he was shot in the back of the head. Luckily none of his brain matter came on her as he wasn't close enough, she had never been a fan of the splatter spewing out from someone's head when hit by a heavy bullet up close. 

Before the other man had any time to react the Joker came up behind him and pulled a knife up to his throat. 

" _Surpriiiise_.." he said smoothly right into the man's ear. Lilie dried her tears, got up to her feet and walked up to them.

"Fooled you!" she mocked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as the excitement she felt prevented her from standing still, she glanced at the Joker and felt something close to pride as he gave her an approving smile. 

Gambol's henchman cursed and drew quick, shallow breaths, looking as stressed as a deer cornered by a hungry pack of wolves. He flinched as the Joker threateningly pressed the blade against his throat, causing a few drops of blood to trail it's way down to his chest. 

" _How_ do ya communi _cate_ with the res **t** of the crew?" the Joker quietly snarled.

"B-by phone.." 

"Are they expec- _ting_ a call soooon..?"

"We.. We are supposed to report to Coleman every hour, until.. until we find y-you." 

"Search _him_." The Joker ordered and Evan immediately obeyed, he found a phone, a wallet and a gun. 

"I assume there is a _track_ -ing device in the car?" 

"..Yes." 

"We can't stay here for long, _then_." The Joker drawled and they all went back to the van after carrying the dead man into the SUV, they parked it in the forest and stripped it of everything useful. 

The Joker wanted to interrogate the man before getting out of here, but to Lilie’s dismay he tied her up and put her back into the front seat of the van first. 

When he was about to close the door she looked at him, unable to hide her disappointment as she wanted to be part of the interrogation. He laughed as he saw the look on her face. 

"You're so cold you're shak _ing, doll_. I _don't_ want you to get si **ck**." he said and gently squeezed her knee with his hand before closing the door. 

She sighed and looked after him until someone else caught her eye. Antonio was staring at her with dark, hungry eyes, the same way he had for hours while guarding her. She knew exactly what that look meant.

As the Joker and the rest of the guys focused on Gambol's henchman, he jumped into the driver's seat and looked at her with an unpleasant smirk.

"I am cold too, _doll_." his words were slowly seeping out of his mouth like oil, fitting to his greasy hair and skin.

" _God damnit_." she muttered under her breath and looked out the window, her eyes desperately searching for the painted man.

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

_Wouldn't want to meet Antonio_   
_in an alley in the middle of the night.._


	11. Sausage Fingers

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

She tried to ignore the greasy motherfucker in the other seat but found it difficult, he was that kind of man who could make a woman want to crawl out of her skin by his presence alone. 

One glance at him revealed that he was doing nasty things to her in his own mind and she wanted to vomit at the thought. 

"I think those are some _fantastic_ tits." he said and the breathiness in his voice disgusted her beyond words. 

"Thanks for sharing." She muttered sarcastically and kept staring out the window, _hearing_ him was more than enough. 

"Boss had some fun, I see. It's about time he brought a girl here, I miss that from when I was part of Dwayne's crew. We always got the scraps, the girls who didn't bring him enough money. He let us do whatever we wanted with them." 

".. He doesn't keep girls around?" she asked with a monotone voice, trying her hardest not to let him know how much he managed to get under her skin.

"No, not _once_ since I joined his crew. And now I know why, he's obviously picky! I appreciate that, lord knows I have fucked enough ugly sluts." he said and she couldn't help but finally turn to look at the repulsive creature. 

His black hair laid flat on his head and it made his already giant, square head look even bigger. His neck and limbs were short and stumpy, and to complete the picture he had the most disgusting sausage fingers she had ever seen. 

"And you think you're going to fuck me, do you?" 

" _Hell_ yeah.. And then some. I've got big plans for you. But I think I'll have to wait for some time, you look like a girl with a really nice and tight pussy, I bet he'll take his sweet time with you. I know I would." He said as casually as if they were talking about the weather, and not about her value as a human being. 

" How nice.. "

"Why don't you give boss what he wants? He won't shut up about how impossible you are."

"Why would I?" 

"You _dumb_ fucking bimbo, do you know what I have seen him do?"

"I _don't_ care."

"Did you see that guy in your room?" 

"Yeah."

"And? You want to end up like that?" 

"Wouldn't be the worst thing." she said without any sentiment, Antonio furrowed his brows and lifted his arm to scratch his head. 

Lilie scrunched her nose in disgust as she got a whiff of the foul stench coming from his armpit.

"Jesus, why don't you people shower?" 

"There was no shower at that place!" Antonio defensively blurted out and Lilie pretended to vomit. 

"Fucking _cunt_." Antonio hatefully snapped, he leaned over to her and punched her so hard on her arm that she could feel a bruise forming immediately. 

" _Don't_ touch me.." she snarled through her teeth, he smirked and reached a hand out to grab her thigh.

"Fantastic _tits_ , but your legs and that _ass_ in these jeans, oh man..." 

"Get your hand off of me." 

Her voice was full of hate but the creature only leaned closer to her ear as if triggered by it, she moved away but he followed. 

"I think about you all the time." he mumbled out of breath and she could hear him salivating, he slowly slid his hand up her thigh and she panicky tried to move away from him. Cursing over her ropes, she pushed up against the door and screamed at him to get away from her. 

Aroused by her panic, he got even closer. He reached out for one of her breasts and greedily started digging inside of her bra with his stumpy fingers, her stomach lurched as she felt his clammy palm against her breast. 

Her skin was showered with his disgusting breath as he kept grunting and panting right by her ear, she squirmed feverishly but he followed her every move.

"Fuck, they are _perfect_! They're natural aren't they? _Sick_ , how can tits this size be so perky..?" every word was dripping with filth and his hand rhythmically kept kneading her breast, his other hand moved in the same rhythm inside of his jeans. 

“I’m going to kill you one day, and I’m going to be balls deep inside of you as I do.” he breathlessly whispered into her ear, she wanted to scream from the pit of her stomach but her voice got stuck in her throat as she started sobbing, desperate but unable to get away from this creature. 

Suddenly the nightmare ended, he quickly pulled away and once she confusedly looked in his direction she saw him quietly sneak out of the van through the door on his side. She flinched and turned as she heard the door on her side opening.

"Thank god." she exclaimed out of breath as she saw the Joker, she immediately jumped out of the van and fell down as she lost her balance. 

He reached for her arm and helped her get up on her feet, his brows furrowing as he looked at her.

“Did I _tell_ you to get _ou **t**_ of the van?” he muttered, she avoided his glare and struggled to keep her balance with her bound feet. Finally she gave up and leaned against the van for support, the cold steel against her back made her gasp. 

The Joker narrowed his eyes as he walked over and stood in front of her, he cupped her chin with one hand and slightly tilted her head backwards to make her meet his eyes.

“Wha **t** is it? You look up _set_.” he inquired and she looked into his dark orbs, not knowing what to say. 

A small part of her had a feeling that he would actually defend her against Antonio, but in reality that was a ridiculous thought. Antonio was his _employee_ , she was his _prisoner_ , he had absolutely no reason to go against one of his own for her sake.

Maybe he would even let Antonio end her the way he wanted to if he found out about that wet dream of his, keeping the crew happy was always important after all.

“It’s nothing.. I just needed some air.” she mumbled and he cocked an eyebrow, not looking like he bought that explanation for a second. 

“Tell me the truth, _doll_ , I could almost swear I heard ya scream..” he mused and annoyedly clicked his tongue when she said nothing, he was just about to scold her when Antonio came around the van to join the rest of the crew, indiscreetly zipping his jeans. 

_Did he seriously just jerk off?_

The Joker quizzically studied the short man and when he turned his gaze back to her she looked at him meaningly, as a part of her wanted him to know.

“Wha **t** _happened_ , sweetcheeks?” he asked and she debated with herself, the truth was just on its way out of her mouth but she closed it and decided to keep quiet instead, the clown shot her a deep scowl.

“Hey boss, what do we do now?” They both turned to look at Bob, who spoke without realising he was being disruptive. The Joker sighed and turned around to look at his goons, his eyes lingering at Antonio for an awkwardly long time. 

Lilie rolled her eyes as Antonio couldn't have looked any more transparent, but the Joker turned away from him without a word and cleared his throat. 

"We were supposed to go to Evans' old house in West Harlow, but we just learned from Gambol's _friend_ that corr _upt_ cops are guarding every bridge leading into Gotham ci- _ty_. We don't have anywhere to go. Get back into the van for now, we have to get out of here before Gambol turns _up_." he said and the henchmen tractably got into the back of the van and closed the door behind them. 

Lilie started to shake violently as her body finally gave up the fight against the cold, the Joker glanced at her when her teeth loudly started chattering. 

He swiftly walked up to her and turned her to face him by grabbing her arm painfully hard, she cursed and met his gaze, seeing black, angry eyes and a mouth curled in a snarl.

“When I _as **k**_ you a _quest_ ion you need to tell me the _truth_.” he growled quietly and tightened his grip around her arm more and more until she yelped in pain. 

“O-ow, _shit_..” 

“Per _haps_ I should le **t** you ride back heeere, with _them_?” the sound of his voice was menacing, her heart dropped to her stomach at the mere thought of his suggestion and she feverishly shook her head.

“N-no, please..” she begged and the fear in her voice made him smirk.

“And.. why no **t**? Nothing happened, riiight? _Don’ **t**_ take me for an idiot, it’s not going to _serve_ you.” he drawled mockingly and somehow managed to squeeze her arm even harder.

“I’ll t-tell you, d-don’t make me sit b-back here..” She pleaded with difficulty as she was shaking so much.

To her relief his features and his grip softened by her words and he gave her a small smile. 

“That's _better_.” he purred and caressed the painful area on her arm. 

“A-antonio, h-he..” she stuttered but he cut her off.

“Sshhh..You can _tell_ me in the car, _doll_ , you’re freez- _ing_.” he said softly, and he was absolutely right about that. 

She leaned away from the van as she got too cold, shaking so much it got hard to breathe. 

He slowly wet his lips as his eyes wandered over her entire body, he took a step back as the moonlight reached down through the trees, allowing him to get a better look. 

He started sucking on his bottom lip as he studied every inch of her, his dark, piercing eyes making her feel completely naked. 

Suddenly he came at her and aggressively grabbed her face between his two hands as he kissed her hard, as if he needed her lips like a drowning man needs air. 

He put an arm behind her back and pushed her up against him, the warmth from him sending a wave of relief through her freezing body. 

Her heart jumped as he moaned into her mouth and he didn't pull away from her until he had to breathe. 

The kiss had been almost painfully rough, so full of raw hunger that it left her breathless and dizzy. 

He grabbed her jaw, brought his face close to hers and stared down on her with lustful eyes. He was so close that she could feel his heart beating hard in his chest, she gazed into his eyes and felt confused about how different this man made her feel compared to Antonio. 

"You did _so_ good earlier, you were _brilliant_." he whispered with a throaty voice and rubbed her cheek with his gloved hand. 

"Thank you."

He leaned in to her, she thought he reached for another kiss but he gave her bottom lip a quick, painful bite and let her go. 

The cold air immediately hugged her as he moved away and he chuckled quietly as her teeth started chattering again. 

She looked at him with confusion as he removed his jacket, wrapped it around her and zipped it. It wasn’t very thick but it carried so much heat from his body that it felt like sinking into a hot bath as it enveloped her. 

"Giving my _jacket_ to the cold _la_ -dy. I'm _quite_ the gentleman, aren' **t** I?" 

The strange remark and his playful expression made her chuckle and a grin slowly stretched across his face as he heard the joyous, lilting sound. 

He picked her up and placed her in the passenger seat, then he hurriedly jumped into the driver's seat and drove out of the forest. 

"You taste sooo _gooood_." he purred a few minutes later, when she didn't respond he turned to her with a giddy look on his face. 

"Now, _this_ is when you're supposed to say; ' _you too_ '!" he joked and she couldn't help but smile.

"You too." she replied without mockery and the surprised look on his face made her smile wider, he chuckled and cleared his throat. 

“Now, uh.. You have _some_ thing to tell me, hmm?”

“Well.. Antonio came in here and decided to have some fun with me.” She felt a nauseating lurch in her stomach as she thought about it, the Joker clicked his tongue.

“I _fig_ ured..”

"He's repulsive, in every way."

“Tha **t** he is.. what ex _act_ ly did he do?” His voice was dark and once she had given him all the details he burst out into a wild cackle.

“Ah.. _interesting_.” he muttered once he had stopped laughing. 

“What is?”

“I threatened to kill him painfully if he came anywhere _near_ you.”

“..You did?” she asked but got no answer, she jumped in her seat as he punched the steering wheel and roared demonically.

“ _Now_ what am I suppos _ed_ to _do_?” he snapped and looked absolutely terrifying, Antonio should count himself lucky that he was sitting in the back of the van.

“What do you mean?”

“Three _idiots_ , that’s _all_ I have. One worse than the other. I am si **ck** of them, doll, you have _no_ idea how often I want to stick my knife into their fucking skulls. But I _need_ them, and it _sickens_ me. Antonio ignored a _direc **t**_ order, yet I can’t _do_ anything..” he looked and sounded like he was about to explode, and she decided to keep quiet. 

She could see his problem, it must be a nearly impossible task for him to recruit people. Anyone who had heard of him knew his henchmen died like flies, and he was notorious for being cruel and reckless. Not to mention that he was consistently going against the mob, which was unheard of if you wanted to survive in Gotham. She had actually wondered many times how he could be alive still, considering how he kept pushing their buttons. 

After driving in silence for a while he drove the van into a parking lot by a run down restaurant. He parked it behind the building and tiredly leaned his forehead against the steering wheel, drawing a heavy, exasperated sigh. 

"..If I may.." 

He slightly turned his head in her direction but didn't give her any other sign of listening. 

"I know of a place we can go. Not far from here, it's hard to find and it's deserted." 

"Oh sure, why _don't_ I trust you for _no_ reason at all."

"You know that the last thing I want is to be caught by Gambol."

" _That_ may be, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to be with _me_ either." 

"Meaning?"

"How do I know you wouldn't _lure_ me into a place where you can _ge **t**_ help, hmm?"

"You know that I haven't had contact with anybody for many days, how am I supposed to have planned anything?" 

"I don't _know_ , the only thing I know about you is that I _don't_ know anything about you." 

"So what is your plan then? You know, I can see the dashboard, there is almost no gas left in this van. And we can't stay here, you know that." she said and he stared at her with an annoyed expression. 

"Wha **t** is this place you're talk _ing_ about?" 

"It's a cabin, two beds, two sofas, some supplies. A _shower_. There is even a car and gasoline in the garage. It used to belong to an old, solitary man with no family or friends. He died a couple of years ago." she said and he nodded slightly.

"You win, _doll_ , where is _it?_ " 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

_Thank you for reading, please support if you like this story! 💜💜_


	12. Useless Goons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Explicit violence

They arrived at the cabin and the Joker was pleased with its location, it was located behind a hill and there was no road to it. You couldn’t see it from any road and there were no other buildings nearby. Unless you for some reason knew the cabin was there you wouldn’t find it. The Joker got out of the van and opened the door on her side with a grin. 

“We’ll stay here tonight.” he said and lifted her out of the seat. The henchmen got out of the van and they all went up to the cabin with curious faces. In the moonlight it looked like a very suitable home for ghosts, it would blend in perfectly in an old secluded cemetery. 

“You have stayed here, alone?” Antonio asked her in disbelief as he walked towards the cabin with hesitant steps. 

“Yeah, many times.” 

“In the night?” 

“Of course.” she said and the Joker looked at Antonio.

“Scared of the dark, are ya?” 

“No, but this place looks really creepy.”

“Should suit you perfectly then.” The Joker said, Lilie laughed hard and Antonio gave her the finger when she didn’t see him.

“The door is unlocked.” Lilie said and Evan walked up to it and opened it with a lot of force, it was a wooden door that swelled when the air was humid. 

He fumbled for the light switch in the dark. When he found it they all went in and looked around. It was a big room with a low ceiling that was both a kitchen and a living room. Nearly everything in there seemed to be made out of wood, with an exception of the sofas, the tv and the stove. 

The Joker put Lilie down on her feet and left to check out the other rooms, Lilie tried to hop over to the couches with her bound feet. Antonio laughed at her.

“Nice. You look absolutely retarded.” he said mockingly, she ignored him and kept hopping. Everytime she landed she almost lost her balance. The Joker was about to walk into the living room but stopped in the door frame as he saw Lilie, he lifted an eyebrow and studied her with an amused expression. She stopped hopping and looked at him.

“Could you please untie my feet?” she exclaimed with frustration and he chuckled.

“Why? You’re, uh, doing _great_.” 

He said and smirked. She cursed and started hopping again, after one particularly big jump she fell forward into the back of the couch and tumbled down to the floor. Antonio laughed, but not nearly as loud as the Joker. Lilie cursed again and banged the back of her head against the floor, she could feel her cheeks get warm from humiliation. The Joker walked up to her and looked down on her with a big smile.

“What?” she snapped and he snorted with amusement, he crouched down and repeatedly slapped her cheeks lightly with his gloved hands.

“Silly girl.” he mumbled and grinned as he saw her try to avoid his slaps with an annoyed expression in her face. 

“Stop it!” she yelled and he giggled, he stopped slapping her and grabbed her jaw to hold her head still instead. 

“So _grumpy_!” 

“Untie me!” 

“No, no I don't think so.” he said and picked her up and then carelessly threw her down on the couch. She sent him a deadly glare and then adjusted herself to a sitting position. Evan, Bob and Antonio sat down on the other couch and the Joker sat down next to her. 

“What now, boss?” Bob asked and the Joker tiredly looked at him. 

“We need weapons. And money.” he said and leaned his head on the back of the sofa.

“Where do we get it?” Evan asked and the Joker answered by staring at the ceiling with a dead expression.

“How did Gambol find out about our location?” Antonio asked and the Joker looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“That’s a good question, _Antonio_ , why don’t _you_ tell _me_? Hmm?” he asked with suppressed anger and Antonio looked surprised.

“Me? What did I do?” 

“You told me Kane shot the driver, did you not?” 

“He did! I heard it! And he told me he did.”

“Aah how _strange_! Because Rob told me the man was still alive! It’s funny isn’t it, there is _nothing_ I can trust you idiots to do properly.” he snapped and stared at them with disgust. 

“Sorry boss, but that was Kane’s fault.” 

“You’re all _just_ as _useless_.” He said emphatically through his teeth and Lilie could feel his rage the way you feel the heat from an open fire when you sit next to it. 

“Boss, I'm very loyal.. ” Bob said, sounding and looking like a hurt, overgrown 6-year old but the Joker cut him off.

“Be quiet.” he growled and Bob obeyed. After a couple of uncomfortable minutes in silence Evan dared to speak.

“We could rob a gas station or something around here, and then go and buy some weapons.” he said but the Joker shook his head.

“No, we cannot do anything like that right now. Falcone has eyes and ears everywhere.” 

“Why does Gambol want us so badly now?” Antonio asked, the Joker licked his lips and looked meaningly at Lilie. She looked around at their curious faces with an innocent expression.

“What?” 

“Because of _her_?” Antonio asked in disbelief.

“Mhm.” 

"Why?"

"I haven't figured that out yet." The Joker mumbled, mostly to himself.

“Who are you?” Antonio asked and stared intensely at her.

“Go and fuck yourself, Antonio.” She said and the Joker snorted with laughter, Antonio’s face got distorted in anger.

“Shut up! What is wrong with you? Don’t you know what we are going to do to you if you don’t talk? Boss, who is she?” Antonio said, agitated. The Joker shrugged.

“I don’t know. But you know just as well as me that Gambol paid a fortune to get her.” 

“Yeah.. he did. It’s very weird. Hey, boss! Doesn't that solve our problems? Sell her back to Gambol, we get money and they will leave us alone!” Antonio said excitedly and the Joker looked at him with narrow eyes.

“Really, you thought of that _brilliant_ idea just now? I hadn’t thought of that!” he exclaimed sarcastically.

“What are you waiting for then?” Antonio mumbled without meeting the Joker’s gaze.

“ _Yeeaaah_.. it’s weird isn’t it? How she, as a tied up victim, is more useful than any of you.” He said with acidity. "We finally get our hands on something that truly can give us some leverage, and you immediately want to trade it for money?" He continued and Lilie gave him an angry look.

" _It_?" She snapped and he looked at her with an innocent smile. 

"Hmm?"

"Whatever." She muttered and demonstrably looked away from him. He giggled and leaned in to her. 

"Oooh so _grumpy_!" He said joyously and stared at her, she refused to look at him so he reached for her nose and pinched it hard. 

"No! Let go!" She said, sounding ridiculous and nasal, and tried to squirm out of his grip. He laughed at the way she sounded and let go of her nose. He kept staring at her with a grin and she finally turned to him, looking very peeved. He giggled and squished her cheeks with his right hand, making her lips pout, and gave her a quick peck.

“Ugh!” She snapped annoyedly and pulled away from his grip, he let her go but didn’t stop looking at her until Antonio spoke. 

"Boss.. I’m just going to tell you as a _friend_ , you really need to get this whore out of your system. I mean, I get it, she is really fucking hot. The things I would do..” he said and gave a low whistle before he continued, she looked at him with disgust. ”You need to fuck her and get it over with, I promise that will help. Once she's out of your system we can sell her back to Gambol and get back to business. Just go into the bedroom, take the whole night, do whatever you need to do to be done with her. But please, leave some for me and the boys." Antonio said and smiled unpleasantly at her. The Joker quietly stared at him and his smile faded when he saw the look on the Joker’s face. Bob fidgeted and kept moving his eyes from the Joker to Antonio.

"..Every time.. I hear you speak, I want to remove your _head_ from your _body_." The Joker growled and got up from the sofa, with surprising swiftness and strength he leapt forward and grabbed Antonio’s hair with both of his hands. Antonio whimpered in pain and tried to loosen the Jokers grip as he was being dragged to the floor.

The Joker threw him down with angry movements and yelled at Bob to hold Antonio’s feet. Bob obeyed and held him down while the Joker got down on his knees, he put one knee down on the floor and the other knee on Antonio’s throat. Antonio made a gargling sound and panicked, he started flailing his arms and his face got red. The Joker stared down at him with a murderous glare and put more weight on his knee. Just as Antonio started twitching feverishly and seemed close to passing out the Joker lifted his knee. Antonio gasped for air and he coughed and yammered. The Joker grabbed a hold of his face with one hand and threw a hard punch at his nose with the other, the nose broke and he began to bleed profusely. He screamed in pain and the Joker showed his teeth. 

“Quiet!” He growled and Antonio got as quiet as he was able to between his whimpering and sobbing.

“What makes you think i am interested in hearing your idiotic thoughts, hmm? What makes you think i want to hear you talk at all?” The Joker spewed with a poisonous voice, and leaned close to Antonio’s face.

“We are _not_ friends, Antonio. Don’t ever think that. If I say we are going to keep her, _we are_. To me you are nothing but a worthless piece of garbage, an _insect_ , and you have very much to prove to me before you are allowed to utter your brainless thoughts in my presence.” He hissed, with hatred dripping through every word. Antonio nodded vigorously. The Joker leaned in closer to his face, looking like a wolf about to devour its prey.

“And what makes you think.. that you can touch what is _mine_ , hmm? Yeah, I _saw you_.” he snarled, his voice so dark they could all feel it vibrate under their skin. Antonio shook his head.

“N-no, no I didn't! I-i wanted to, but I never did..” he lied and the Joker stood up. He aimed many kicks at Antonio’s mouth and wasn’t satisfied until he felt and heard something break, it was hard to tell if it was his teeth or his jaw. Maybe both. He didn’t care, the feeling of crushing some part of Antonio under his foot gave him enough satisfaction to relax for now. Antonio became still and quiet, apart from his heavy breathing. The Joker licked his lips and agitatedly fixed his hair several times before he got back to his seat on the sofa next to Lilie and sat down. One of his shoes left bloody footprints on the wooden floor. Bob slowly backed away from Antonio and they all stared at him quietly, blood kept seeping out of his nose and mouth in a steady stream. Lilie sighed happily and looked at the Joker. 

“Beautiful.” she said with admiration, he gave her a confused smile and then he grabbed her jaw to ensure she was still as he kissed her on the cheek. 

“I couldn’t let him get away with that, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, please let me know :) 


	13. Two Scarred Freaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Explicit violence described

_(Gotta love that cupid's bow <3)_

Lilie looked dreamily at Antonio's face, she smiled to herself as it was pretty much unrecognisable. His jaw looked like it was dislocated and as he suddenly began to cough up some of the blood that was dripping down to the back of his throat, a couple of teeth came up as well. He whimpered and cried at the pain the coughing caused him. She grinned, but didn't realise she was until the Joker spoke.

"Does his pain amuse you?" he asked, she turned and looked at him as if she had forgotten he was there. He studied her face with interest.

"He deserved that." she said and he nodded, not letting her eyes go until she turned back to look at Antonio again.

"He did." he said and turned to Bob and Evan.

"Bobby- _boy_ , you will stand guard first. Switch with Evan halfway through the night." he ordered and Bob immediately got up from the sofa. The Joker lifted Lilie in his arms and carried her towards one of the bedrooms, he carefully made sure to step on Antonio's fingers as he walked over him. Antonio flinched and made whiny noises but didn't say anything. He carried her into the bedroom to the left and dropped her down on the queen size bed and closed the door, she grimaced at the pain in her back and shoulders. He furrowed his brows. 

"What is your problem?"

"My back and my neck, it feels like my arms are about to snap off."

"Ah." he said with a lick of his lips and she looked at him pleadingly.

"Please, _please_ remove the ropes." she begged with her softest voice and he grinned at her.

"No I'm not going to do that, _buttercup_. But, I ah.. do like it when you're sweetly begging me like that." he purred and licked his lips.

"Can I do something for you?" she asked, he smirked excitedly and sat down on the edge of the bed close to her.

"Aah, it's negotiation time again, hmm? No can do love, _sowwy_." he said and pouted.

"But what if you retie them in front of me?"

"Maybeee.. what are you offering?" he asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I could answer a question?"

"..Now _that_ is disappointing.. it has to be a good one then."

"Pick one and we'll see if I can answer it."she said and he thought about it for a while.

"Where were you when they caught ya?" 

"..Cunning. You're asking a question to which the answer could be very revealing." she said and chuckled.

"I'm taking a gamble, _sweetcheeks_. Answer it and I'll retie them."

"Alright.. I was at Mark Tyler's apartment. He lives on the top floor in the highest highrise building in Robbinsville." 

" _Robbinsville_? Faaaancyyyy.. What were you doing there?" 

"We said _one_ question." 

"I assume he's not important to you, since you are telling _me_ about him." he said and smirked, she burst out laughing.

"He's definitely not." she said and smirked at the thought.

"Who is he?"

"A fiend."

"So what were _you_ doing at his place then, hmm?"

"I answered your question! Retie the ropes!" 

"Fine, get up." he muttered and she obeyed.

"You knooow.. Grumpy should be your name-ah, would suit ya much better." He unzipped Evan's enormous jacket, he took it off and threw it on the bed. She cursed at him as he eyed her shirtless upper body. He answered with a grin and a lick of his lips, he grabbed her arm and turned her around.

She expected him to start removing her ropes but he didn't, instead he removed his gloves. She flinched as she felt his fingers stroke her back gently, all over her many, many scars.

"How did you get these?" he asked in a low voice as he dragged a finger over a particularly long scar, she shivered of delight and he chuckled.

"You always get these cute goosebumps when I touch ya."

"Can you stop?" she asked, but he shook his head.

"You are my prisoner, and whether you like it or not _pumpkin_ , I can do whatever I want with you." he said with a crooked smile and licked his lips.

"You promised.."

"I want you to answer one more question." he said with an innocent expression and bit his bottom lip, she sighed annoyedly and turned away from him.

"What?"

"How did you get these scars?" he asked and slowly stroked her back with his whole hand and grabbed her hip with the other to hold her still. She could barely breathe when she felt his warm hands slowly slide over her skin like that, she had never gotten this sensation from a man's touch before. 

He wasn't trying to get his dick hard, at least that's not what it felt like. The way he touched her scars it felt like he hoped he could learn the story behind them by touching them. It was intimate in a way that was hard to explain, he was touching _her_ , not her body. A small part of her that she tried hard to ignore wanted his hands to keep searching their way all over every inch of her. But she hated him for doing it without her permission, and the conflicting feelings he stirred up in her made her want to scream. 

"Stop touching me." She begged him, sounding as if she was about to cry.

" _No_. Answer my question." he demanded in a husky voice and moved closer to her. "These are nice... You can barely see them. They must have been made with a very sharp knife." he said and pulled her hair to the side to examine her neck.

"Unlike yours?" she asked but he didn't answer right away, he examined the small, thin scars she had on her neck and giggled when she shivered again.

He let her hair down and repeatedly ran his fingers through it. She cursed and threw her head forward in an attempt to pull her hair away from him, but it backfired. He roughly grabbed it and pulled her close to him. He leaned his head over her shoulder, she could feel his scarred cheek against hers. The distinctive smell of facepaint hit her, as well as the odd mix of sweet and smoky notes coming from his unwashed hair. It didn't smell good, but not bad either. To be honest it was quite intoxicating, unique, just like everything else about him. 

" _Unlike mine, yes._ " she heard his dark whisper vibrate in her ear. He slowly rubbed his cheek against hers and then he buried his nose in her hair and took a deep, lustful sigh. " _Do you want to know how I got them_?" he mumbled into her hair. He didn't wait for her to answer, he turned her around and held her face in a firm hold between his hands. 

"You see, I had a bully at my high school, a hateful and _vile_ boy. He was dangerous and everybody feared him, especially me. He made my life a living hell, because he thought I had a funny _voice_ , like a _clown_." The Joker spoke with a low and husky voice, almost a whisper, and Lilie felt chills going through her body.

"He had a sister. She was the loveliest thing i had e-ver seen, and I was in love with her.." he said, his voice was full of longing, and he leaned his forehead against Lilie's. She looked at him with big eyes, eager to hear the rest of the story.

"She got beat up by her brother and I wanted to protect her. My father had an old knife and I stole it to give to her, then I got her to agree to meet me behind our school. Excited, I waited for her in the cold. At last she came, but not alone. I ran away, but her brother caught me. He pinned me down to the ground, and his sister leaned down to meet my eyes. _'You're disgusting, why would I want to see you?'_ she screamed at me and her brother punched me bloody. I cried, though I tried not to. _'Clowns don't cry, they always smile!'_ She took the knife from me. _'Let me show you!'_ She stuck the blunt, rusty blade in my mouth, and she slowly carved my face up. She had to use all the strength she had in those little arms, but she made sure, that I will disgust anyone who looks at me until the day that I _die_." The Joker finished the story in a whisper and she studied his face with fascination. 

"Is it true..?" she whispered and shivered as he caressed her bottom lip.

"You don't believe it?"

"I don't know, but it must have hurt terribly to get those either way." she said and didn't let his eyes go for a second.

"The healing was actually worse." he mumbled in a low voice. She gave him a sympathetic look and leaned in closer to him, he furrowed his brows.

"We are just two scarred freaks, you and I, aren't we?" she whispered and moved even closer to him.

He watched her every move in silence. She leaned forward and softly kissed the scar on his left cheek, right above the corner of his mouth. 

He froze completely, he didn't even breathe. The scar was rough against her lips, and she felt her own cheeks sting as she thought about how much it must have hurt when he had gotten them. She kept moving upwards, wanting to kiss every inch of it. He slightly leaned into her lips and when she opened her eyes she saw that his eyes were closed. Once she got to the end of the scar he leaned in completely to her and she heard him let out a shuddering breath. He placed his hand on the back of her neck, he pushed her into his scar and swallowed hard. 

Suddenly, he snarled. He grabbed her hair painfully hard and pulled her away from him to study her face. 

" _Why_?" he snapped and she studied his face to understand what was happening.

"You touched _my_ scars." she finally said.

"Your point?" 

"Why did you do that?" she asked and he took a long time before answering.

"Because they are beautiful." he finally said and she smiled meaningly at him. He let go of her hair and his eyes quickly wandered over every part of her face many times, he looked just as confused as she felt. Her eyes stopped at the thin scars on his bottom lip, she felt her stomach tingling and realised she wanted to taste them. 

"Come here." she whispered and smiled at him, he licked his lips and raised a brow.

"What?" 

I want to kiss you." she whispered seductively, he swallowed and confusedly furrowed his brows.

"Why..?" 

"Your lips look yummy. Can I?" she asked politely and after a couple of confused and silent seconds he chuckled, then he tentatively grabbed her waist and leaned a little closer. 

She leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him, gently, wanting to savour the contrast of his soft lips to the rough feel of the scars on his bottom lip. He stiffened at first but as soon as the feelings of surprise left him he kissed her back. His hands clenched her waist so hard that his nails painfully dug into her skin and he forcefully pushed his lips onto hers. A deep moan rumbled in the back of his throat and she could feel the vibration from it on her lips. 

She loved how every kiss from him was filled with such animalistic _hunger_ , but she really wanted to feel his tongue and it was hard when he was so rough. She pulled away from him a little bit and softened her lips, hoping he would follow and he froze as he didn't understand what she wanted. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip to engage his tongue. He let out a shaky breath and hungrily went for her lips again, she smiled on the inside at his eagerness.

" _Softer_." she whispered to him, he pulled away slightly and stopped moving. He kept his face close to hers, as if he didn't want to risk her changing her mind about this kiss, and the warmth from his quick and heavy breathing made her lips tingly. He seemed insecure, and it warmed her heart. She reached for his lips again and kissed him softer and slower. He tentatively copied her, finally giving her the opportunity to find his tongue and as she did, she slowly and gently massaged it with her own. 

She really wanted him to feel good and her heart jumped as she heard another moan from him. The deep quality of it was nothing short of delicious and she couldn't help but let out a quiet moan of her own. His grip hardened and the kiss deepened, it was slow, soft and as he more and more found his way it got insanely good. He dug his nails into her skin even harder and she sighed audibly as the pain was perfect, she felt him smirk against her lips. They finally pulled away from each other when they both had to breathe, heavily, and the fire they had created kept burning under their skin. She kept her eyes closed and smiled to herself as she felt his breath on her forehead, she leaned in and rested her face against his neck. Other than his heavy breathing he didn't move for some time, but finally he put an arm around her back and chuckled quietly. 

"Uh-oh, beautiful.. Do you have any idea what you have started? Hmm?" 

"Best, kiss, _ever_..." she whispered and he swallowed as he felt her breath on his neck. 

"..Don't I disgust you?" he asked hesitantly and furrowed his brows as she shook her head. 

"No, you don't." she mumbled and as a response he pulled her head up by her hair to taste her lips one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have something to say, don't hesitate to comment :)


	14. The Hacker

The Joker sat on the bed with his back against the headboard and his legs crossed, feeling very confused. Lilie was sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed and he had more or less without interruption spent the last hour looking at her. 

After their last kiss he had fulfilled his promise and retied her ropes, her hands were now in front of her. Before he had tied them he had found a big, yellow hoodie in the closet and given it to her. She had thanked him by hugging him tightly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She had been warm and her hair had tickled him on the chin. Why had she done that? 

His lips and the scar on his left side were still tingling and he touched them every now and then without thinking about it. After he had tied her hands up again she had told him that she was tired and kindly asked him to let her rest. He had agreed to that and laid down next to her, fascinated by how relaxed she was so close to him. She had even let him stroke her hair when she was falling asleep. 

_She had fallen asleep, while he was touching her._ He couldn't remember something like that ever happening before, with anybody. The many new experiences in the short amount of time almost made him dizzy, he shook his head as he wondered for the 100th time what was wrong with her. He wanted to know so many things. He knew what he wanted to do, but wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Finally he decided he couldn't wait any longer. He went into the empty bedroom and closed the door, he dialed a number on his phone and let it ring. 

_"Hello?"_

"It's J."

_"Password, please."_

"Sycophantic cats, rebellious mice." 

_"Correct, what can I do for you J?"_

".. I need you to look up two people for me." 

_"Okay."_

"I am broke at the moment, I.. ah, I'll have to owe you." The Joker said and the man on the other side of the phone got quiet. "Hellooo?" The Joker said and the man sighed. 

_"You know that I don't like that."_

"Aaand you know that I always pay up- _ah_." 

_"I guess.. Who and what kind of information?"_

"I don't have much on either of them. The first one is a man named Mark Tyler. He's a little snob, he's supposed to live on the top floor in the highest, high-rise building in Robbinsville."

_"Is that all you know?"_

"Yep."

_"..Okay, what kind of information do you need?"_

"The basics, and stuff that helps me break into his apartment."

_"Mhm, okay, and the other one?"_

"A woman, Lilie Maddison. L-i-l-i-e Maddison."

_"Unusual name, good."_

"Yes. She's somewhere between.. 24-30 years, _insanely_ beautiful, scars on her back."

_"Is that all you have?"_

"..Yeah." 

_"Okay.. it's a good thing her name is unusual."_

"I want everything you can find on her, e-ve-ry- _thing_." 

_“Right.. You know that might get expensive for you.”_

“I’ll get the money, don’t worry about it.” The Joker said annoyedly.

_“Fine. When do you need the information?”_

“Right now.”

_“..I’ll work as fast as I can, my schedule is actually wide open.”_

"Good, start with Mark Tyler, I want to break into his apartment today." The Joker said and hung up the phone.

He excitedly snapped his fingers and licked his lips before he got up from the bed and walked over to the closet to find some clothes. He grabbed a t-shirt, jeans, a grey hoodie and a black bomber jacket and walked to the bathroom.

He dropped the clothes on the floor and turned to look at himself in the mirror. He critically studied his face and saw that a lot of the makeup had disappeared. He looked away and started looking through every drawer and the cupboard. He was surprised to find quite a lot of beauty products and he figured they must belong to her. He studied some of the makeup closer and smiled to himself as he envisioned what it looked like when she applied it.

His own makeup caused his skin to itch very much and it was time to wash it off for now. He jumped into the shower and struggled to get it off, but after a heavy amount of soap he managed to do it. He was about to get out but Lilies snarky comments about how he would benefit from a shower echoed in his head, he sighed and grabbed the soap he had used on his face and washed his body as well with it. He felt both annoyed and kind of amused by the fact that she was able to get to him.

A big part of him wanted to stay in the shower and take his time in there, as the last couple of days around her had built up a frustration in his mind, but also in his body. Some release would feel so fucking _good_ , and maybe it would get his head to function again. However, he knew it wouldn’t feel nearly as good as actually fucking her brains out. Just the thought of her either begging him to stop or begging him for more was enough to make him hard as a rock. He wondered what she felt like to fuck and grunted quietly as the heat burning in the depth of his stomach turned to fire. He sighed as the frustration became unbearable. His constant restlessness and scattered mind prevented him from doing anything about it though. Instead he buried those feelings deep inside of him like he usually did, he finished the shower at the coldest setting and got dressed. He grimaced as his scars stung from the dryness that comes after using water and soap. It wasn't painful as much as it was very uncomfortable. He looked at himself and as usual when he saw himself without makeup he wanted to smash the mirror into a thousand pieces. He left the bathroom and walked right up to Evan and repeatedly slapped him in the face.

"Get up, we need to go." 

"Where to, boss?"

"I'll explain later." he said and Evan nodded. The Jokers phone rang and he answered it.

“Hello.”

_“Hello, password?”_

“Really, again? You called me.”

_“We have been through this, I need the password J.” the man insisted and the Joker sighed._

“Sycophantic cats, rebellious mice.”

_“Good.. good. Alright, so i have some information for you about the man. He wasn’t hard to find.”_

“Okay, spill.”

_"He's a bad boy. He owns his own company, Tyler's Pharma, ever heard of it?"_

"..no." 

_"It figures, they make and sell prescription drugs but not so much in the US. He inherited the company and a fortune from his father who died under suspicious circumstances. Mark was under investigation for murder but wasn't convicted. He's been charged with embezzlement, tax evasion, numerous rapes and countless sexual harrasments. For some reason every charge he's ever had against him has been mysteriously dropped."_

"A rich man in Gotham? Not very mysterious."

_"I know right? Anyways, he does indeed own the penthouse apartment in Robbin tower, the tallest building in Robbinsville, but he doesn't live there. He seems to sleep there every now and then, the rest of the time he lives in his big house by the beach with his wife and two kids."_

"What about protection and connections? I want to get into his apartment, like I told you." 

_"Actually, you are in luck. Robbins tower is a very secure building and difficult to get into as an outsider. BUT! They have a security manager, and I found him on my perv-list."_

".. Perv-list?" 

_"Yeah, I keep collecting traffic from the darkest places on the internet, our security man here has taken part in some real nasty shit. Trust me, it's enough to make him our puppet."_ the hacker said and the Joker smiled. 

"Terrific." 

_"So if you want, I can contact him and get him to let you in when Mark isn't there. Obviously, I want a hefty sum for this. I'm talking about 40k. But who knows, you could definitely find valuable stuff in his apartment."_

"Yeah, let's do it. I want an hour in the apartment." 

_"When do you want it?"_

"Today, as soon as possible." 

_"Okay. Anything else you need?"_

"I need a distraction to get into Gotham city, Falcones goddamn pigs have been guarding the bridges."

_"Really? What are they after?"_

"Me."

_"Alright, I'll take care of that."_

"Get it done and call me back." 

" _Will do_." the hacker said and the Joker hung up the phone. He walked out into the kitchen/living room with springy steps. He roughly explained the plan to Evan and it didn't take long until the hacker rang and let the Joker know that the coast was clear. 

Him and Evan got outside and Bob's face lit up as he saw them. 

"Is it my time to sleep, boss?" 

"No. Me and Evan are going to do some, ah, _breaking and entering_." The Joker said joyously and Bob looked upset. 

"What? Where are you going? Can't I come?" 

"No, I need you to guard the woman."

"But why Evan? Why won't you bring me?" Bob said, sounding very hurt. 

"Don't be jealous darling, we'll be right back." The Joker said jokingly. 

"B-but.. Boss.." Bob whined and the Joker looked at him with a stern expression. 

"Don't let me down Bobby-boy, guard her with your life. You have a _very_ important mission." he said and Bob suddenly looked a couple of inches taller. 

"I won't boss." he said. Evan had already prepared the car in the garage and they immediately drove to Gotham City. They were quiet the whole ride, the Joker was preoccupied with his thoughts and Evan felt too intimidated by him to open his mouth. The Joker parked the car and they approached the impressive building. Before they got inside the Joker picked up his phone and made a call. 

_"Hey boss, how's it going?"_

"Bob listen, you need to check on her every now and then. She has given me a reason to believe that she might be kind of, uh.. _suicidal_." the Joker said and licked his lips.

_"Alright i'm going in to check on her now."_

"Mhm." 

_"It looks like she's sleeping, boss."_

"Good.. good. I think it's best if you stay outside of her door so you can hear if anything happens. And check on her often."

" _Will do, boss._ " Bob said and the Joker hung up the phone. In the garage they met the security manager, he looked like a sweaty, middle aged man who was having the worst day of his life. He showed them the way to the elevator without a word and as they got in The Joker grinned smugly at him.

"So.. Having a good day, are ya?" he mocked, the man didn't answer, he looked as if he didn't want to speak again for the rest of his life. "Hmm? Perv-boy?" The Joker continued and the man grimly kept staring ahead. "You knooow.. I am glad we caught ya, a guy like me just doesn't feel safe knowing there are sexual deviants like you walking around on the streets. Let's just hope that uh, your family doesn't find out. That you are a nasty, perverted freak. What would theeeeyyy saaaayyyy?" The Joker finished in a sing-song voice. 

They stepped out into Mark's giant apartment, the security manager stayed behind and threw up in the elevator before following them into the apartment. Evan began to search for valuable items and the Joker looked for clues that would tell him what Lilie had been doing there. He looked up at the ceiling and grinned as he saw a camera, disguised as a smoke detector.

"Ah, looks like you're not the only pervert in this building, hmm?" the Joker said joyously to the security manager, who didn't answer. The Joker searched through the rest of the apartment for more cameras but only found one more in the bedroom. 

"Evan!" He yelled and Evan ran over to him.

"Yes, boss?" 

"Focus on finding computers and phones now, okay?"

"Sure. Hey, I have found a lot of really expensive stuff!" Evan exclaimed excitedly before he turned around to keep looking.

They found one laptop and then left the apartment and the security manager, the Joker thought about killing him but trusted that the information they had on him was enough to keep him in line. They packed everything inside the car and drove off. They drove almost all the way to the bridge, but to Evan's surprise the Joker pulled over in front of a gag store and parked the car. He turned to look at Evan. 

"You're going to go in there and buy grease paint for me." he said and Evan furrowed his brows. 

"Now? Isn't it better to just get the hell out of here?" 

"I don't have any left since we escaped." 

"You don't need it..." Evan said but the Joker sent him a deadly stare. 

"It's not as if I can just waltz in there with _these_ , right now." he snapped and pointed at his scars. 

"Okay, no problem boss." Evan said with a sigh and the Joker explained to him what brand it was that he wanted. Evan got out and then returned about ten minutes later with the stuff. The Joker examined it and found that Evan had bought what he had asked for, he started the car and drove the rest of the way to the cabin. He parked in front of it and Evan immediately began to carry the loot inside. Bob got out and greeted them with a relieved look on his face. 

"Is everything alright, boss?" 

"Yeah. Is she awake?" 

"Yes, she woke up about 30 minutes ago." Bob said and the Joker clicked his tongue. 

"Is she still in the bedroom?"

"Yes." 

"Okay, go in and make sure she stays there." 

"Sure thing, boss." Bob said and went inside the cabin. The Joker went in after him and walked straight into the bathroom. He opened the package of makeup and began to cover every inch of his face with the white paint. Once he had covered every last part of his scars in red paint he smiled sarcastically at his own reflection. He angrily threw the makeup down into a drawer and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	15. Sinister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To understand what is going on in this chapter I recommend reading the first chapter, The last act, before this one (Unless you recently read it).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mature content

The Joker walked up to the room where Lilie was sleeping but stopped in front of the door and hesitated. Bob, who was guarding the door, looked curiously at him. 

"Are you going somewhere, boss?" 

"No?" 

".. You have the makeup on."

"Don't you worry about it, _Bob_." The Joker muttered and Bob perceived the warning in his voice.

"I'm sorry." he nervously mumbled, the Joker gave him a sour look and walked to the kitchen table. Evan had spread out their loot over the table and was thoroughly going through it, he had a good grasp of the black market. 

"Brilliant move, boss. We got stuff worth a fortune!" 

"Fantastic." The Joker mumbled without interest and opened the laptop. 

"Why don't we use that hacker more often?" 

"He's very expensive and busy. Also, using his services comes with great risks." 

"What risks?" 

".. Where is your brain at, uh, Evan?" The Joker mocked and gave Evan a derogatory look, Evan got quiet and the Joker smacked his lips."If anybody offers him enough money for information on me, he will spill _aaaall of the beans_. He is completely driven by money." 

"Oh shit.." Evan mumbled.

"You couldn't figure that out by yourself? You have a big head there Evan, ya need to use it." he said with acidity and Evan fidgeted.

"..We owe him money right?" 

"I will get the bill once he has given me information on the princess. If he finds a lot it's going to get expensive. I'm guessing about 100-150k." the Joker said and Evan's jaw dropped.

"Fuck me."

_"No thanks."_

"Okay I understand why we don't use him more, but we should be able to cover that with this stuff." 

"Good." 

"..Can't we just not pay him?" 

"You think it is a good idea to make him our enemy, do ya?" 

"Maybe not.. But those computer geeks are usually real pussies." Evan said and the Joker slammed his forehead hard on the table and roared frustratingly. 

"You're geniuses! All of you!" he exclaimed sarcastically and looked around at all of his goons, none of them had anything to say. He picked up the laptop and walked over to the bedroom where Lilie was. He opened the door and saw her sitting with her back against the headboard, with a bored expression plastered over her face. She smiled happily as she saw him. 

"Hi!" she said as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. 

"Hi. Did you, uh.. sleep well?" 

"Yes, my back feels much better. Did you sleep?" 

"Hmm? Oh no, I haven't slept. It's, uh.. not for me. I have visited your friend Mark Tyler, actually." he said and smirked, her eyes widened. 

"What? You met that asshole?" She asked and looked at him with big eyes.

"Nah. We were in his apartment. Did you know.. he had cameras there?" he asked and grinned as he saw her eyes widen in surprise. 

"Oh.. No, I didn't know. But, in hindsight I should have guessed that." she mumbled and he laughed. 

"I haven't seen anything yet, but the videos are on this computer." 

"Oh, how fun for you." she said sarcastically and he giggled. 

"What am I going to see, huh?" 

"Don't let me ruin that surprise for you." 

"I want you to watch with me." 

"Uhm..Why?" 

"I thought it might be cosy, don't you?" he answered and smirked, she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's why." She said and he scoffed, he got up on the bed and sat down with his back against the headboard. He patted with his hand next to him on the mattress and wiggled his eyebrows at her. She laughed and looked at him with a big smile. 

"You're actually quite charming, do you know that?" she said sincerely and he smiled. "Psychopaths often are, aren't they?" she asked and smirked, he jokingly made an offended grimace. She shuffled closer to him and removed all of the gap between them, he giggled. 

"How _cosy_ , I told ya." he mumbled and smacked his lips, she looked at the screen and immediately recognized Mark's apartment. 

"Yeah, that's his place, the nasty little swine." she said with distaste and he chuckled.

"From what I understand he's only there at times." 

"Yeah, only when he's sleeping with whores." she said and he raised an eyebrow and looked at her. 

"So what were _you_ doing there?" 

"I'm _not_ a whore!" 

"We'll see, won't we?" he muttered sourly and looked through different files on the computer. "Hmm.. There are several videos, each of them are only a few hours and they are filmed weeks apart." 

"He probably only turns the camera on when he has a girl there." she said with disgust and he nodded. He started a video and fast forwarded until they could see two people enter the screen, it was Mark and an attractive, blonde woman wearing a revealing outfit. 

"Not you." he mumbled and kept fast forwarding. A bit further into the video they started having sex, and even though the video was playing in twice the speed they could see it was violent. Lilie's stomach twisted as she saw how frightened the woman was and she had to look away. 

"Do we have to watch this?" she asked and he closed the video. He started the next to last video instead and Lilie swallowed hard as she suspected what was on it. After some fast forwarding she saw that she was right, it was Brittany in this video, the 15 year old trafficking victim. Lilie immediately looked away from the screen. 

"Uh-oh.." she heard the Joker say and he stopped fast forwarding. The sound came back and even though Lilie looked away she could see what was happening in her head as she heard Brittany scream for her life. 

"He's pretty twisted, huh?" The Joker said and she could sense that he was looking at her. 

"Please turn it off." she pleaded in a shaky voice and he paused the video. 

"Do you know her? Violence hasn't bothered you before." he asked and she felt her eyes tear up. He grabbed her chin and turned her head to face him. "Hmm?" 

"I've.. met her." 

"Did she survive?" 

"She survived the torture but she died later because of it." She said and he nodded. He turned off the video and started the latest one. Once again he fast forwarded until he saw two people enter the screen. 

"There you are!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Look at ya, all dolled up for this guy. You never make this much effort for _me_." he said jokingly and pouted.

"Just turn it on, I _really_ want to see this right now." she growled quietly and looked at the screen with narrowed eyes. He made a surprised face and turned the video on again. They watched as Mark showed her around, bragging about all of his expensive things. 

"Hmm.. Where, uhm, do you keep that dress?" 

"Do you like it?" 

" _Very_ much. Purple suits ya. You couldn't find a tighter one?" he asked and smirked, she scoffed. "Mark likes it as well I see, he's acting like an i-di-ot." He said and Lilie agreed. Mark kept yapping away and Lilie in the video smiled and did her best to look impressed. 

"Disgusting piece of shit." Lilie hissed to herself and the Joker giggled. They reached the point in the video when Mark got them some champagne and Lilie knew this was when the fun was about to start. 

"Uh-oh!" he exclaimed excitedly and watched with big eyes as Lilie smashed the glass to pieces against the table and confronted Mark about Brittany. "Oh he does not like that.." he mumbled and his jaw dropped as he saw her punch Mark in the stomach. When they got to the moment in the video when she played with her knife between her fingers, enjoying Mark's fear, he paused the video and turned to look at her with big eyes. 

"You are.. _sinister_!" he said breathlessly and looked at her in awe. She smiled, revealing her pearly teeth, he grabbed her jaw and pulled her face close to his.

"I don't know what I want to do more right now, kiss you or keep watching." he mumbled in a husky voice. His grip hardened and he planted a kiss on her lips before he let her go and eagerly turned back to the screen. He grabbed her thigh and watched the rest of the video, he barely blinked. He furrowed his brows when he saw her fall off of Mark and started screaming hysterically. 

"What is happening to you?" he asked her, she swallowed and didn't answer him. They watched her state of panic in silence and the Joker leaned forward to the screen when the Chechen and Dwayne entered the frame. Lilie had never seen or heard herself in this state and it looked as horrible as it felt. Once they got to the end of the video, the Joker closed the laptop and looked at her. 

"So.. You're a killer?" 

"Yeah."

"How many?" 

"I don't know, at least 20." she said absentmindedly and he raised his eyebrows. 

"..Whatever I thought I was going to see in that video, that wasn't it." 

"What did you expect? Sex?" 

"I was afraid of that." 

"Oh? It doesn't interest you?" 

"I can definitely live without the image of _you_ and the.. Uh, what did you call him? Nasty little swine?" he said with distaste and she smiled smugly at him. 

"Why? Would you get jealous?" she asked teasingly and wiggled her eyebrows, he scoffed. 

"Don't flatter yourself. What happened to you at the end of the video?" he asked and she thoughtfully bit her chapped bottom lip. 

"It's complicated." 

"We have time, _sweetcheeks_." 

"..To put it simply, I have been exposed to a panic inducing toxin. It was an unfinished product and I got a concentrated dose, I should have died. I survived but my brain has been.. Kind of fucked up since then." 

"A panic inducing toxin? When were you exposed to it?" 

"About three years ago."

"What happened to your brain? You got cuckoo?" 

"Sometimes I enter a state of paralyzing fear." 

"It comes from nowhere? Or is there a trigger?" 

"I haven't found a trigger."

"How long does it last?" 

"Every time is different, sometimes it lasts for a minute, sometimes it lasts for days." 

"Strange.. Are you hallucinating? It looked like it." 

"Yeah. It's extremely real." she said and swallowed hard. 

"Who gave you this drug, and why?" 

"I'm not telling you." 

"And why is that?" he asked annoyedly.

"I don't trust you." she said, he responded with a sour look. 

"What would I do with that information?" 

"I don't know. Evil clown-stuff. Why do you want to know?" 

"This evil clown wants to know _everything_." he said with a smirk, she shrugged and kept quiet.

"So.. You're a killer, and you've killed customers to Dwayne and the Chechen. And Gambol?" 

"Yes."

"Why? To avenge the women they have hurt?"

"Yes."

"Why?" 

"What do you mean why? What they have been put through is so goddamn horrible." she exclaimed angrily and he shrugged. 

"There are many horrible things going on in the world, but you are focusing on _this_. There is something deeper behind it." 

"As if I would tell you." 

"I have seen the scars on your back. A man hurt you, right?" he asked her and gave her a mock look of concern, she stared at him with a grim look on her face and didn't say a word. "Come on. A man hurt you very badly. Later you got drugs and it made you cuckoo, and you could finally live out your fantasy of getting revenge on every man who reminds you of the one who hurt you." he said and she couldn't help but smile. 

"You're not that far from the truth."

"Ah, the big mystery Lilie Maddison is finally starting to unravel. But now I have more questions than before." he said and sighed, although he looked fairly pleased. She didn't say anything, the last hour had been tough and so was this conversation. She had a heavy stomach and it kept getting heavier by the second. She was thirsty and weak, and her head just wouldn't stop pounding. "I knew you were a wounded little bird, I just didn't know by which weapon." he said and smirked. She lowered her gaze and looked at the mattress with sorrowful eyes. He leaned in to her and lifted her head up by pressing his index finger under her chin. 

"Hey.. I'm not judging you." he said with a soft voice and she met his gaze with teary eyes. "I for one know that it doesn't take more than one truly horrible day to make you lose your mind and never be able to get back to who you used to be. It's not your fault that you have become a monster." he said with a comforting voice and she gave a short and empty laughter, a couple of tears fell. 

"Is that what I am? A monster?" she whispered, he brushed away the tears from her face and let his hand linger on her cheek. 

"Not to me, I wouldn't change a thing about you." he said with his soft voice. She understood how twisted it was to hear that from this psycho, but his words eased the heavy feeling in her stomach. She leaned into his hand and wept. 

"Hey.. Come here." he said in a low voice and she felt him grab her hand and tug at it. She moved forward and leaned into his arms, she rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. He chuckled and put his arms around her, smiling triumphantly. 

"Don't think for a second that I don't understand that you are manipulating me." she mumbled into his chest, he laughed. 

"Is that what you think, hmm? Yet here you are, in my arms." 

"I don't have the energy to care right now." 

"Why would I want to manipulate you?" he asked innocently and she laughed. 

"I think you have realised that the usual stuff doesn't work on me. Now you're trying a different strategy, trying to make me fall for you." 

".. I wouldn't even dream that you could fall for me." 

"I'm not one of your goons, don't talk to me like I'm an idiot." she snapped and he giggled. 

"Ain't that the truth.." he said in a low voice and started stroking her hair. 

"You are a little too cuddly, for an evil clown." she said and shivered in delight. 

"And you are enjoying it too much, for a man hater." 

".. A certain _type_ of man triggers me, you're not one of them." 

"Interesting, so you admit that you're enjoying my touch?" 

"Very much, it's very frustrating." she said and snuggled into his chest. "You've showered." 

"Someone told me that I should." 

"It's a good thing to do." she said and he laughed, he was about to answer but was cut off by his phone. 

"This is important." he said and she immediately jumped off of him, she looked curiously at him but he just grabbed the laptop and hurried out of the room without looking at her. She sighed disappointedly as she looked at the closed door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far :) Kudos/comment if you want to support!


	16. Exposed

  
"Hello."

_"Password, please."_

"* _Sigh_ * Sycophantic cats, rebellious mice."

_"Good. Now, it wasn't easy, but I have found the woman."_

"Oh boy."

_"Yeah, like I said it wasn't easy. Lilie isn't her real name."_

"..Really? She lied to me."

_"It is her name now, so technically she didn't lie. But it wasn't that long ago that she changed it, so I couldn't find much on her with that name."_

"Interesting. What is her real name?"

_"Freya Verin, 28 years old, born on the 8th of may in gotham general."_

"Freya.."

_"Yeah. I have to say, this is the hardest I've worked in a long time."_

"How so?"

_"First of all you were right, she is crazy gorgeous. I'll admit I got a bit distracted. And she has been a real challenge to find. I couldn't find much on the web, I had to go into the government's files and I had to call my connections in the police, social services, the medical department and a few banks.. I'm tired now."_

"Tell me everything. What I need to know most is where I can find her family or friends, anyone she cares about." 

_"Yeah.. that might be tricky, I couldn't find anyone."_

"..what?" 

_"She grew up with her mother, Alyssa Verin, and she seems to be the only family she had. Her father left and moved to England when she was a baby and he died about 10 years ago. No siblings. She might have an uncle somewhere in England but I'm not sure they have even met. I couldn't find any friends or boyfriends, unfortunately she doesn't seem to ever have used any kind of social media. She grew up very poor in the Bowery, you know of that neighborhood?"_

"Yes, of course."

_"It's a real shit hole."_

"Mhm."

_"She and her mother lived there. Despite getting very good grades I found that the school's she went to all made notifications of concern to the social services. In the reports I read that her mother was a drug addict and words like neglect came up a lot. She was in and out of foster homes quite a few times, especially after she turned 9, because her mother got involved with a very abusive man named John Bailey."_

"Aah.. tell me all about that, and him." 

_"Well.. He abused the mother a lot and Freya as well. When she was 14 he gave her those scars you talked about, I found some pretty nasty pictures of that in some police files. The scars aside, she was also beaten beyond recognition. They put him in jail for two years, can you believe that? 24 months was all he got. Before he got out again she went to study at Brentwood academy as she got a scholarship. She did well but a year before she was about to graduate she dropped out as her mother died, she was brutally murdered by the abusive boyfriend who disappeared right after."_

"Mhm.. and she had nobody else?" 

_"Not that I have found, she went on to live alone. I don't really know much about what she did after that, she went to therapy for some time and took a lot of meds, I found some journals. I also found that she was in debt and seemed to live on the street for a while, until she started doing some modeling. Not very surprisingly she did well and got quite sought after in that industry."_

"No not very surprising."

_"No.. But about three years ago, she just disappeared. I called the last boss that she had, and she said Freya was very frustrating to work with. She did an excellent job when she showed up but she often didn't, and she didn't take care of herself the way models need to do. She often came in exhausted and bruised, finally she stopped coming in all together."_

"Mhm.." 

_"Are these the kind of details that you want J? You said everything."_

"Yes, everything." 

_"Alright, alright. Around the time she disappeared, her debts were paid off completely in one sweep. And all of her accounts were closed. The only one who reported her missing was one of the other models she was working with, which is why I think she didn't have any friends or a boyfriend at this time. The police looked for her but not for long, which isn't very surprising."_

"No.. A poor girl with no influential connections isn't worth much in this city." 

_"Right. But something that is very interesting here, is that about a year after the police stopped looking for her, a new wave of missing reports came in. From known mobsters. Isn't that strange? A couple of policemen started investigating, corrupted ones."_ The hacker said and the Joker smiled to himself. 

"Mhm." 

_"I have tried and tried to find out why the mob wanted help from the police to find her, but I can't find anything! It's very annoying!"_

"Now you know how I feel. What about the man who killed her mother? Do you know where he is now?" 

_"Dead. Murdered, actually, about two years ago. Also very strange, he was killed in his own home but whoever did it didn't take anything. He was obviously abusive to women but I haven't found any enemies to him. No debts or anything."_

"How was he killed?"

_"By knife, many cuts."_

"Certainly sounds kind of.. Vengeful." 

_"You think it was Freya? She has no record of violence or anything like that. Maybe she hired the mob.. And never paid them back? Maybe that's why they were looking for her?"_

"Could be." The Joker said but shook his head to himself. "What kind of meds did she take?" 

_"Uh.. I don't remember exactly, but nothing unusual for someone with her background. Antidepressants and sedatives. The antidepressants were the kind that people suffering from PTSD take."_

"Hmm. Okay." 

_"So.. I'm guessing she is alive since you're asking for information about her. Have you met her?"_

"I'm not telling you anything." 

_"Right.. What if I reduce the price?"_

"No." 

_"Can you confirm that she is alive?"_

"No." 

_"Come on J, if you give me some information I might be able to find out some more about her."_

"Oooor.. You've realised some rich mobster guys might pay handsomely for information about her." The Joker said meaningly and licked his lips. 

_"...I seriously just want to help you. You're a good client."_ The hacker said and the Joker couldn't help but snicker. 

"Aah.. I think we are done now, you and I."

_"J.."_

"Name your price." 

_"We can discuss it, just give me some info.."_

"Name your price." 

_"... *Sigh*. I'll give you a good price, 50 k is enough."_

"For everything?" 

_"Yeah, just think about giving me something alright? Give me a call, I can give you some help for free."_

"Mhm. You'll have the money in a couple of days." the Joker said and hung up. He scratched his cheek as it was getting itchy from the makeup and thought about the information he had just gotten. He opened up the laptop and started the video of Freya and Mark. The beginning of the video was boring and he fast forwarded through it until he got to the part when she started to abuse Mark. Some scenes he thought were so much fun to watch that he rewinded over and over to watch them again. She was in control, she was clever and she was sinister, and he couldn't get enough of it. The moment when she was crouched down and brought her dress up to pull a big knife out from a sheath she kept high up on her thigh was especially.. fun to watch. He watched it over 10 times with a wide grin and felt his jeans get tighter and tighter. Finally he turned the video off and took a deep breath. He got up from the bed and walked out of the room. Evan looked curiously at him as he sat down. 

"We only need to pay him 50k." the Joker said and thoughtfully stared straight ahead at nothing. 

"That's great! Why?" 

"He didn't find her." The Joker lied. 

"That's strange." 

"How long until you're done with this?" 

"I'm pretty much done. I value this to be worth about 300k. So we will have plenty of money left once we have paid the hacker."

"Terrific." 

"Should I contact my guy? Where do we dare to meet him?" 

"Hmm.. I will have to think about it." he said and got up to leave. 

"Boss.. Is it okay if I sleep for a bit?" Evan asked and yawned. 

"Sure thing, nighty-night, Evan." 

"Thanks." Evan said and looked relieved. The Joker walked over to the couch where Antonio laid and rested, he smirked as he saw Antonio's disfigured face. He looked up at the Joker with fear in his eyes and was relieved when he walked away. The Joker once again opened the door to the bedroom where Freya was. She was laying on her side in the middle of the bed with her knees tucked up towards her stomach and her eyes closed. He cracked his neck and licked his lips as he saw her and she stirred when he closed the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short chapter but the next one is fairly long. Kudos/comment if you enjoy this story <3


	17. Ecstasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Mature and violent content!

_(How gorgeous is he?)_

He sauntered over to the bed and removed his jacket with slow movements, his gaze not straying from her even for a second. He laid down on the bed on his side, facing her. 

"Nobody has ever been so.. Uh, _relaxed_ around me before."

"I'm not afraid of you." she mumbled without opening her eyes.

"No, I know that, _Freya_." he emphasized her name, unable to conceal the smugness he felt as he unveiled her secret.

Her jaw dropped as she heard her old name. 

"How did you..?" 

"I told you I can find out what I want to know." 

"Huh.."

"I couldn't wait, you have been tangling my mind into a useless.. uh, ball of yarn." 

"..Antonio says you're obsessed with me." she mocked and wiggled her eyebrows. He narrowed his eyes and sucked the inside of his right scar, his eyes looking darker than usual. 

"Mmm.." he mumbled with a deep voice and brought himself closer to her. She thought she detected a lustful shadow over his face and she swallowed hard. 

"What else have you found out about me?" she asked in an attempt to distract him. 

"That you may be even more broken than I am." he whispered in his deep voice and she felt a dark cloud growing in her chest, threatening to release a storm she hadn't felt in years. 

"How so?" she asked and his scarred mouth formed a crooked smile.

"You haven't had a very easy life, have you?" 

"Can't complain." she muttered and avoided his gaze, she really didn't want to continue this conversation.

He moved his hand to her back, he slid it under her hoodie and touched her scars while fixing his gaze into her eyes. His gentle but intrusive touch sent shivers down her spine.

"Was John Bailey the first man you killed?" he honeyed and smirked, enjoying the power he got from knowing more than she wanted him to. The dark cloud rumbled in her chest as she heard that name, and she stared at the Joker with distaste. 

" _No_." she answered with a finality to her voice, she turned around and laid with her back to him. "Just sleep." 

He was quiet and she couldn't feel him move, she forgot to breathe as she awaited his response. At last her back and neck was showered with the warmth from his body as he snuggled up to her in a tight spoon, he slid an arm under her head so his bicep acted like a pillow. She could feel the scar against the sensitive skin on her neck and the hot breath coming from his nose tickled her ear. His breathing was much heavier than she wanted it to be. His free hand found its way under her hoodie and caressed her waist, a couple of butterflies entered her stomach and they fluttered as he gave her a soft kiss on her neck. He took a deep breath to smell her hair, and moved his hand from her waist up to her breasts. 

"No.." she pleaded as she felt him tugging at her bra. She tried to inch away from him but he immediately locked her in place by removing his arm from under her head to over her throat, like a headlock. She couldn't do anything as he pulled her bra down and touched her breasts, slowly and thoroughly. A low, rumbling sound left his throat, he squeezed one of her breasts painfully hard and sighed lustfully against her neck. 

"How did it feel?" he whispered darkly. "The moment your soul was ripped into shreds, into a million pieces, forever beyond repair. How did it feel, _Freya_?" he fanned her sensitive neck with his warm breath and she swallowed excessively as something painful formed in her throat when she heard those words. He let go of her breast and pulled her close to him into a rib-cracking embrace.

"I know, I know.. It's hard to put something like that into words, love.. But I know, I have experienced it myself. I understand, _trus-t_ me. I understand." he spoke softly right into her ear, and she felt her eyes fill up with tears. The salty liquid heavily poured out of her eyes, she didn't know where it came from and she couldn't stop it. He had found a dead, blackened piece of her heart she had tried to forget and picked it up into his hands. He had caressed it, breathed life into it, and as it had resurrected she felt the pain all over again. The pain that had killed a big part of her a long time ago. 

She sobbed uncontrollably and he quietly held her tight, greedily soaking up every emotion as she came undone in his arms. He planted a soft kiss behind her ear and sighed into her hair.   
"You knooow.. Antonio is right about _one_ thing, I _can't_ get ya outta my sys- _tem_ , and I need to do something about it." he mumbled, his deep voice vibrating with lust and she felt the clouds grow dark in her chest again as she felt him reaching for the buttons on her jeans. 

"Please don't.." she pleaded with a broken voice but he pulled her pants down to her thighs. 

"Ah-ah.. that will _no-t_ help you, I fantasize of hearing you beg all day." he rasped and raised himself up a bit. He grabbed her arm and turned her around on her back before he pulled her hoodie up to her chin. Her breasts were partly covered by the bra, he snarled at this and cut it up with his knife along with her panties. He removed them with hasty movements and threw them down on the floor. He stood on his knees and studied her, his piercing eyes looking darker than she had ever seen them before.

She couldn't get a word out, not even a sound. He was looking down on her like a predator looking down on a prey, and he was hungry. _Starving_. As she saw him she knew there was no stopping him, but to be honest.. Not every part of her wanted him to. 

"Oh.." he mumbled as he saw her, his voice shaking from the adrenaline rushing through his body. He leaned down and slowly slid his hands over her stomach, her hips and her thighs. As usual her body unashamedly welcomed his warm touch as if she was born to be touched by him.

"You are a work of _ar-t_ , Freya. So, so perfect." he mumbled. He grabbed her bound hands and forced them up to rest above her head, he didn't want anything obstructing his sight. She felt her heartbeat quicken as she felt very exposed under the clown's dark stare. She wanted to lower her hands down, but knew it wasn't worth it to even try. He would fight her, and she was way too weak to fight back right now.

Even if his stare sent shivers down her spine and caused her breath to get stuck in her throat, it did something else as well. Tension built up in her body and it slowly turned to heat that painfully burned inside of her. The heat was fueled by the clowns sinful glare and the anticipation of what was to come, the unknown.

He leaned all the way down to her and rested his face between her breasts. She arched her back a little and moaned softly as he started working his way down over her stomach, licking and kissing every inch of skin his mouth could find. One of his hands greedily touched her breasts, and she gasped as he let his nails mercilessly dig into her flesh. The feeling of his wet mouth, his warm breath, the pain from his nails and the tickling feeling of his cold, wet locks on her skin made it very hard to breathe. He dragged his nails over her skin and growled from the pit of his stomach, she felt an electric shock of lust surge through her body. He got up to his knees and started to unbutton his jeans. She hastily sat up and tried to make him look at her. 

"Please, listen to me." she begged and he looked at her with a sinister smirk. 

"You knew this would happen sooner or later." 

"Yeah, but not this way." 

"And what other way is there, _toots_?" 

"I don't want to be a victim, let me be a part of it." she pleaded and he studied her, clearly surprised by her request. 

"..What do you want, exactly?" 

"Remove my ropes." she said. He quietly thought about it and finally he picked up his knife and cut them. He grabbed her jaw painfully hard and stared at her.

"No funny business." he warned her and she nodded. In no way, shape or form was she in control right now, but this felt better. There was no denying her body wanted him, why not explore it when she felt this way for once in her life. He pulled her hoodie over her head and hungrily kissed her. He found her tongue with his and fondled her breasts with one hand while holding a hard grip of her hair with the other, she gently touched his scarred face and ran her fingers through his hair. He made a guttural, lustful sound and she put her hands on his chest to feel that amazing vibration from his voice.

She tugged at his sweater, desperately wanting to come closer to the warmth of his body. He hesitated but finally let her pull it over his head, along with the t-shirt. She gawked at the fit body in front of her, she knew he was strong but not that he was this beautiful. He smirked as he saw the look of sheer admiration in her face. He had a couple of scars, but nothing too bad. He was slim but strong and his shoulders were broad.

She reached forward and he chuckled as she started to unbutton his jeans, clearly amused by the fact that she wanted to see more of him. She pulled them down a bit and then eagerly touched his fit stomach. His skin was so warm, it was burning under her fingers. He inhaled sharply as he felt her hands on his bare skin. She slowly slid one of her hands down and kept going all the way until she found the rock hard erection in his jeans. He froze as she grabbed him and closed his eyes when she slowly moved her hand up and down. 

"Oh.. _fu-ck_.." he mumbled huskily and leaned his face down on her shoulder, grunting and breathing very heavily. His cock was warm and hard and she thoroughly enjoyed the strong reaction she got from every stroke, as if he had waited for her touch his entire life. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of reaction she would get if she used her mouth instead. She scratched the back of his neck with her free hand and leaned the side of her face against his while she was working on him. 

Suddenly he raised his head up from her shoulder, he pulled her hand off of him and roughly pushed her down to the mattress. He grabbed her throat and stared down into her eyes as he touched the wet, warm area between her legs with his free hand. She gasped and he grinned.

"Ah.. do you _want_ me, beautiful?" he murmured and forced two fingers inside of her when he found her opening. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as his fingers created a painful desire for something.. bigger. The low growl escaping his scarred lips came from his groin, and the animalistic sound intensified the burn in her body. His heavy breathing was all she could hear as she was losing herself in his touch.

"Freya.. have you _ever_ been fucked? I can _barely_ get my fingers in here.." he asked curiously, his voice slightly shaky. 

"I.. I haven't had sex in like.. 8 years." she studded and he grinned, he leaned down to her face and looked as if he wanted to devour her.

".. You feel _incredible._. I'm _really_ going to enjoy this." he rasped and every word was tainted with the sinful thoughts and feelings inside of him. He removed his fingers and placed his hips between her legs. He pushed his erection against her and she accidentally moaned when her body reacted to the promise that movement gave to her. He sighed. 

"That sound drives me crazy." he rasped and pushed against her again, sending another wave of pleasure through her body. She bit her lip and felt her cheeks blush. 

"Go easy on me." she said out of breath and he burst out laughing, so hard that he had to lean his face down against the mattress. Her heart sank. When he finally stopped laughing he stared down on her with an evil smirk.

"I'm afraid no-t, all I want is to hear you _scream_." he growled and hardened the grip around her throat. She grimaced at the discomfort and tried to pull his choking hand off of her, but she had absolutely no strength. He loudly grunted from the burning pit of his stomach as he forcefully entered her. She gasped at the painful sensation of being stretched out too fast and too violently, as she had known from the moment she had touched him, he was big, and he had no plans on letting her adjust to him before taking what he wanted. 

  
\------

He clenched his jaw and grunted quietly through his teeth as he forced himself into her, over and over again. No words could explain this sensational feeling. He stared down on her with hungry eyes, choking wasn't usually his thing, but it was such a thrill too watch that beautiful face as she struggled to breathe. Especially now, as she also winced in pain every time he thrusted. _Glorious_. 

She whimpered weakly with her sweet voice every time he went deep and hard, and this moment was so perfect he didn't want it to ever end. She was so beautiful, so warm and so soft, completely at his mercy. _Such_ a good _giiirl_. She was hurting right now but she wanted him, and just the thought of that turned him on in a way he had never experienced before. He pushed himself mercilessly hard into her and the whimpering got louder and more desperate, he closed his eyes to hear it better. If he kept them closed, the sound could be mistaken for a sound of pleasure, and he wanted to hear that so badly. 

He realised he should slow down as he didn't want to come yet, but it was hard as it simply felt way to good. She twisted underneath him and he admired every movement and every sign of pain and distress in her face. Her struggle finally seemed to make her panic, she arched her back and her naked chest shook violently as she desperately needed air and he let her go as he had to focus hard on not coming too early. She sobbed and gasped for air, he leaned down to look closer at her. He caressed the side of her face and felt something close to regret, he didn't pity her, but he didn't want her to hate him, or hate _this_. He relaxed his hips as to not push himself so hard into her, and he leaned down and kissed her on her cheek. 

"Freeeyyaa.. Hey.. I couldn't resist. I won't do it again." he spoke softly to her and gave her a kiss on the other cheek. 

\------

He was still inside of her, but didn't move. Instead he planted soft kisses on the neck he had just choked the living hell out of. She felt his body shake from adrenaline and lust, the clown definitely fought hard not to keep fucking her. 

"Just get it over with." she sobbed and he pulled his lips from her neck and looked at her. 

"Don't be like that sweetheart, I'll be.. _gentle_." He whispered, the word 'gentle' sounded odd coming from his mouth. 

"I should have known that you need to almost kill me to get off." she snapped and gave him a look of distaste.

"I uh, _don't_.. But if you knew how beautiful you are when you are suffering, you would understand." he whispered to her, his nose was pressing against hers as he slowly started thrusting. He closed his eyes and clenched the sheet so hard that his knuckles turned white as he moved again.

He stuck to his word, he was gentle, and she could tell he really struggled with it. With a shaky breath and his jaw clenched he slowly and carefully fucked her, and what had been so painful before felt completely different now. He was so close, and he filled her up so damn good. It was eerie how quickly her body was reacting to his every move and it didn't take long before the painful experience seemed to be forgotten. 

His gentle thrusting built up heat in her body once more and she closed her eyes as she decided to let the disappointment go and simply enjoy it. She could teach this fucker a lesson later. He sighed of both pleasure and frustration and let his head drop down to rest against her neck, the warm breath on her skin brought another dimension of pleasure to her and she moaned loudly. He gently grabbed her face and pulled his head up to look at her. 

" _There_.. Is this better.. beautiful girl?" he mumbled out of breath and leaned down to kiss her cheek. He kept kissing his way down to her neck and his scarred lips felt so good on her skin she couldn't help but moan again. She felt him let out a shaky breath. 

"More of _that_ , please.." he begged her, almost desperately. She put an arm around his shoulders and smelled his skin, his scent was simply addictive. She reached for his hand and guided it to her breast, encouraging him to touch her. His movements quickened and hardened a little as he fondled her breast, and she tensed her thighs to encourage an orgasm as she felt the burning arousal increase between her legs. But her legs painfully cramped up as she was so dehydrated, and she realised she wouldn't be able to get one. 

As long as he was careful and she kept relaxed, it felt incredible. She looked up at the man above her and she reached her hand out to touch him. She could feel his heart beating in his chest and as she slid her hands down over his stomach she felt his abs tense up every time he moved. He kept his eyes closed and moaned quietly as he felt her touch.

She could sense the darkness in him, but not only that. He was full of frustration and anger, but also misery. Just like she was. She knew he was slowly burning alive from the inside, and she could feel his eagerness, his desperation, to feel anything else. Maybe some release could soothe his pain, if only for a moment, and she wanted to give it to him. She roughly grabbed his hair and placed her lips right by his ear. 

" _You feel so good_.." she whispered out of breath. He grunted and dug his nails into her breast, she moaned seductively into his ear and sunk her teeth into his neck. She cried out in pain as he forced himself as hard into her as he could when he came. He moaned from the deepest part of his stomach and in his face she saw nothing but pure ecstasy. He didn't relax until he had emptied himself completely, then he collapsed down on top of her and sighed of pleasure into her neck. 

He felt heavy and tired and his filthy hair tickled her chin. She scratched the back of his neck and he snuggled his face against her. He was panting and shaking violently from the orgasm, and she found herself curious about when he had last had one. 

"You even felt perfect." He mumbled and licked his lips, she scoffed and closed her eyes. The heavy body on top of her was warm and calm. 

His breathing slowly deepened and got relaxed, after a couple of minutes she wondered if he had fallen asleep. He was so still. 

After some time he got up and kissed her on the cheek. "Let's clean you up a little bit, hmm?" 

"Clean me up?" 

"Mhm, I need to take care of my girl, don't I?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright.. sorry for the dirt :l  
> Thank you for reading, kudos/comment if you want to support or have something to say <3


	18. Hygiene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Mature content.

  
Freya and The Joker stepped out into the living room, he was walking behind her with a hard grip of her neck as a friendly little reminder that just because she wasn't tied up it didn't mean she was free. She looked back at the men sitting on the sofas. The way they looked at her she had a strong feeling that they had heard every movement and every moan. They got into the bathroom and he turned on the lights. He grabbed the bottom part of her hoodie and pulled it up a little bit. 

"Hands up." he said with a mischievous smile and she sighed tiredly. 

"I don't want to do this.." 

"Ya can't shower with your clothes ooon!" he said in a sing-song voice, she stared at him as if she wanted to smack him in the head. "What's wrong? I thought you're a.. _shower advocate_?" 

"While a psycho clown is staring at me? No." 

"Now.. _that_ is very hurtful, my dear. Hands up!" he demanded but she didn't move, he grabbed her jaw and leaned in to her. "Listen, we can do this the gentle way, or the not so gentle way. It's your choice." he said and she sighed with a defeated look on her face.

"That's my _giiiirl_.. Now, hands _up_!" he commanded and this time she obeyed, he pulled the hoodie over her head and threw it on the floor. His eyes were instantly drawn to her breasts. He licked his lips and caressed one of her nipples with his thumb, he smiled as it hardened under his touch. She closed her eyes and tried not to enjoy it, lust was still surging through her body since he had been inside of her. 

"Is it.. Are you, uh.. _Really_ sensitive, ooor.. Do you specifically like _my_ touch?" he asked without looking at her. "Every time I touch you, your body reacts. Would you, ah.. React the same way if it was.. Say.. _Evan's_ hands?" he asked and now she felt his piercing gaze on her. She shook her head. 

"No..it's your hands. Only you do this to me." she whispered weakly and he chuckled. He put his hands around her face and softly kissed her lips. 

"How do I know that is true? Hmm?" 

"Why do you think I haven't had sex in 8 years?" 

"I don't know." 

"Usually all I feel is either disgust or nothing at all." she said, he furrowed his brows and shook his head. 

"But not when _I_ touch ya?" he said with disbelief, his voice was full of laughter. 

"No." she said and he laughed. 

"Oh.. The _irony_.." he mumbled and wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye. She wondered what he meant but didn't ask, she was too tired. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down, he hadn't bothered to put any panties on her so now she was completely naked. He took a step back and studied her. 

"Poor thing.. so many _bruises_." He said and walked up to her, he turned her to face the mirror so she could see herself. _Holy shit_. Half of her face was covered in a fusion of blue, purple and yellow. She also had a big bruise on and under her right ribs, on her left upper arm and around her throat. Both her face, her neck, her chest and her stomach was smeared with white and red greasepaint. 

"Jesus.." she mumbled and he nodded, he buried his face into her neck and hugged her from behind, she noticed he carefully avoided to look at himself in the mirror. 

"Work of art." he mumbled and she grimaced. 

"The bruises..? Or what?" she asked confusedly and he smirked.

"Purple suits ya." 

".. _Sick_ "

"I am a big fan of, ah.. _contrasts_ , love. You look innocent, but you're sinister. Your voice is sweet but your words are full of darkness. Your eyes are those of an angel, but they could kill. You're fearless, yet scared of nightmares. Your heart is big but full of hate. You're perfect, but so, so broken. Your face is the most beautiful one I have ever seen, but it's damaged by the _ugliest_ man on this planet." he said and she didn't know what to say. " _I just love it_." he whispered and caressed her shoulder with his thumb. 

"..So.. since you think I'm beautiful, you would enjoy the contrast of disfiguring my face by cutting it up?"

"Mmmmmmhhhh... I can't even _talk_ about it, darling." he mumbled with a deep voice and slowly rubbed his scarred cheek against hers. 

"Just do it." She whispered. 

"No."

"Why?"

"..It's complicated. But trust me, the day you die, it's going to be by _my_ hand." he growled and hugged her a little harder. 

He accidentally squeezed the bruised part on her left arm and she winced in pain. He confusedly looked at the arm and furrowed his brows. 

"I didn't give you this."

"No, Antonio did." she said and he snarled, showing his teeth.

"I knew it, that little _weasel_ touched ya." he muttered and smacked his lips. 

"J.. why did you slow down after hurting me? You clearly didn't want to." she asked, and he sucked the insides of his scars as he thought about it. 

".. It is odd, you know, hurting you is the most fun an, uh, _evil clown_ like me can have, but.. I don't like the consequences." he said and she furrowed her brows. 

"What consequences?"

"..I like the way you look at me, I don't want that to change." he mumbled and thoughtfully chewed on his bottom lip.

"It still hurts you know." she said and saw the corners of his mouth twitching as if trying hard not to smile.

"Oh.. uh, did I.. _tear_ something?" he said and couldn't stop his evil grin any longer. 

"Yeah. And I'm bruised."

"Hmmm.. that's too bad, too bad indeed.." he said, he grabbed her hips and pushed her up against him, then he yanked her head back by her hair and leaned his face all the way down to hers. "Unless you want some more of _that_ right now you should shut your pretty mouth." he growled and she swallowed.

"You're quite the sadist, aren't you?" she said quietly and he chuckled.

"Well.. yeah." he said with a grin and let her go. He turned around and opened the door to the shower. "Now, let's get you clean!" he exclaimed excitedly and she sighed.

"Since you untied my hands I can shower myself, and you can go out."

"Uh, _no_." he said and walked up to her. 

"Perv." 

"Shush." he said and dragged her into the shower, he turned her around to face him and then he reached for some of the bottles on the floor and curiously studied them. 

"How do you do this? I assume these are yours." he said, she raised a brow.

"You don't know how to shower?" 

"Not a woman." he mumbled without taking his eyes from the bottles, she laughed.

"It's not that different from a man, you know, soap for the body and shampoo for the hair." she said and he skeptically looked at her.

"That's it?" 

"Well.. I like to use a conditioner after the shampoo." 

"I knew there was something more!" he exclaimed amusedly and she scoffed. His silly manner was disarming, and it eased the discomfort of being naked in front of him. He turned on the shower and some of the water splashed up on her leg, it was ice cold. She gave him a warning stare, he grinned and aimed the water right at her. She screamed and he cackled as she tried to shield herself from the water by standing in an awkward position. 

"You fucking idiot!" she snapped and he giggled.

"Oooh, fun,fun, _fun_ -ah!" he giggled and teasingly sprayed some of the water in her face. 

"Fuck you." she muttered, her cheeks got warm from humiliation. He stepped closer to her and soaked her whole body, face and hair with the water, and now it felt nice and warm against her skin. With the help of her guidance he shampooed her hair, he was surprisingly gentle and thorough. It felt nice, and she got even more sleepy as he rinsed her hair with the warm water. 

"Good?" 

"Yeah.."

"Okay, what now?"

"Squeeze the excess water out of my hair and use the conditioner, not in the scalp. Don't rinse it out."

"Mhm!" He answered and did what she had told him. "Okay, now?" 

"Soap, rinse, _done_." She said and turned around to face him.

"Aren't you enjoying this, hmm?" he asked and reached for the bottle of soap. 

"Not exactly no. Just be done already." 

"Be nice, love." he said and poured massive amounts of soap all over her body, the soap was cold and made her shiver.

"Alright, I think that's enough." she tiredly said as he had emptied half of the bottle, he put it down on the floor and grinned at her. 

"I've been looking forward to this part." he purred and licked his lips. He stood extremely close to her and started to rub the soap over her arms and shoulders. As she looked at the hands that were touching her she noticed how beautiful they were. They were perfectly shaped, manly but not too rough. His rolled up sleeves revealed his underarms and they were tanned and toned. _Lovely_. She had always had a soft spot for nice hands, and it didn't make her like his touch any less. He searched for her eyes with his as he slowly started to massage her breasts. He took his time and was extremely thorough, as if she had very filthy tits. When he repeatedly slid his whole hand over one of them she accidentally moaned through her teeth. He put an arm around her back, nestled the other one in her hair and kissed her eagerly. She didn't kiss him back. He didn't seem to notice, soon he let her lips go and pulled her in for a hard embrace. 

"Your clothes are getting wet, you idiot.." she mumbled into his sweater but he didn't answer. The cold air gave her wet skin goosebumps and the warm hug felt nice, she leaned in and hugged him back. He took the opportunity and started rubbing soap over her back and her buttocks. 

"You're cold." he mumbled when he finally managed to drag his hands away from her ass, he kissed her on the cheek and let her go. "Nooow.. there is just one more thing." he said and reached for the soap. "I can't let you out of here, being filthy _anywhere_." he said, he smacked his lips and winked at her. She sent him a murderous glare.

" _No_." she snapped at him and he giggled. 

"Ah, and why _no-t_? You _cert_ -ain-ly seemed to enjoy me touching you there earlier." he purred and caressed her bruised cheek.

"That was before you fucked me like that." she snarled and he quietly studied her hostile eyes. He smacked his lips.

"Is that why you, ah.. didn't kiss me back just now?"

"Yeah." she said and he narrowed his eyes as he studied her face.

"But.. you enjoyed the second half, hmm?" he asked quietly and she thought she detected some insecurity in those dark eyes of his. 

"I did. But the first half has left a bitter taste in my mouth." she muttered and he chewed on the inside of his scars. 

"Sooo.. you wanna walk around dirty?" 

"I can do it myself." she said and after some thinking he gave her the bottle of soap and took a step back. Of course he wants to watch. 

"Turn around." She told him, he tilted his head and pouted, looking like a begging puppy. She sighed, exasperated. " _Please_ turn around." she pleaded, with little hope that he would listen to her. He looked her up and down a couple of times, finally he sighed and turned around. She cleaned herself quickly, fully expecting him to turn back around any second. But he didn't. When she was done she walked up close to him, he turned around and she looked up into his eyes with a smirk.

"Done. _Nice_ and _clean_.." she said in a sultry whisper. His eyes were dark as charcoal and he licked his lips excessively. 

"Why are you pushing it?" he growled through his teeth, she shrugged.

"For fun. I'm very tired J, can we wrap this up?" she asked and looked at him with big, innocent puppy-eyes. He snarled and cupped her face between his hands and kissed her. 

"You really should be more _careful_." he muttered out of breath and let her go. She giggled quietly as he turned around and searched the drawers for a towel. Once he had found one he dried her off, and she found herself barely noticing what he did. Unless he got her into bed soon she was going to pass out on the bathroom floor. Her mouth had never been so dry and she really had to constrain herself not to cry out in pain from the pounding headache that kept getting worse. He helped her get her jeans back on and wrapped the towel around her upper body.

"I'll find you a clean sweater." he mumbled and she nodded. "Now.." he said and opened the big drawer with all the beauty products in. "What do you use after a shower?" 

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you use some of this stuff, hmm?"

"It doesn't matter J." 

"Why not?" 

"Why do you care? I'm clean now, it's good, we're _done_.." she said tiredly.

"No, no, no, I want to do this right! You have _tons_ of stuff in here." he persisted and rifled through the drawer. She closed her eyes but got dizzy, she opened them again to be able to keep her balance.

"Alright just.. brush my hair and give me some of that night cream." she said, hoping it would be enough for him. He found a brush and started combing her hair with an excited look on his face. Once he was satisfied with his work he rubbed some of the cream on her face. As he insisted on doing one more thing she told him to get her some deodorant as well.

"I don't understand why you are so thorough with me when you don't give a shit about taking care of yourself?" 

"It's much more fun to take care of you. Alright, let's go." he said and they walked back into the bedroom. He found her a big and timeworn college sweater and she put it on. She looked at him and saw him studying her with a serious expression. 

"Thank you. Can I lie down?" she asked but he didn't answer. He walked up to her, cupped her face with his hands and gently caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. 

"Freya.." He said with a soft voice, she waited for him to keep talking but he chewed on his tongue and looked like he struggled to find his words. "I.. believe it or not, sweetheart, but I.. _really_ enjoyed being.. _gentle_ with you." he said and swallowed. His eyes told her he wanted something from her, but she didn't know what to say. 

"Okay.. good." she said quietly, he pulled her into a hard embrace and rested his face against her shoulder. 

"You touched me." 

"Yes.."

"Why?"

"Why..? I wanted to, I'm attracted to you." she said as if it was obvious, he giggled quietly and took a deep, shaky breath.

"You whispered to me, that I felt good." he mumbled quietly and hugged her a little harder. She nodded, feeling very confused.

"Yeah.. did you like that?" she asked, he nodded against her shoulder and swallowed hard.

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes." she said sincerely. He said nothing, and he didn't move. He hugged her so hard she could feel his heart beating. Something about him in that moment made her heart ache and she almost burst into tears, he reminded her of a helpless, awkward child. 

"J.." she wanted to say something but didn't know what. He raised his head up from her shoulder and rested his forehead against hers. 

"I want to make you feel good again." he whispered and she caressed his left scar with gentle fingers, he leaned into her hand and let her do it for a long time before he finally let her go. "Now go to bed." he mumbled without looking at her. She immediately went to lie down under the covers and snuggled her face into the fluffy pillow. Without looking she knew he was watching her, but she was just too tired to even start thinking about why.

She had a heavy, sorrowful lump in her chest and a big part of her just wanted to break down and cry until she didn't have any tears left. But she was so tired, so tired she didn't even notice when he crawled into bed. She flinched when he pulled her against him into a hug. 

"Sleep tight, beautiful." she heard him whisper, she buried her face into the pillow and tried hard not to cry. _Goodbye J_ , she thought before the dark completely consumed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comment if you want to support :)


	19. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Explicit violence.

The next morning

Bob peeked through the tiny opening of the door, curious and a bit worried about what his boss had been doing for the last 12 hours. He was very surprised but relieved to see him under the covers in the bed, sleeping next to the woman. Bob tried his hardest to close the door quietly but the Joker stirred awake from the sound. 

He blinked confusedly, for a second not knowing where he was. Freya was laying on her back next to him, he was resting his cheek against her head and he was wrapped around her like a clingy octopus. 

After a couple of seconds his brain woke up, he sat up and confusedly looked at her with his tired eyes. The sight made him smile, though it faded quickly as he realised that something was wrong. The first thing he noticed was her breathing, it was ragged, short and quick. Her skin was pale, she was sweating and her lips were chapped. He checked her pulse, her heart was beating faster than it should. And now, so was his. He aggressively shook her to wake her up but she didn't react until he pressed his knuckles into the bruise on her rib. She stirred but her blurry eyes told him she was barely conscious. 

".. Wake up. Come on." he mumbled and slapped her cheeks, she looked at him for a second but turned her head to the side to keep sleeping. "No, you've slept enough." he said, as he didn't get any response he pulled her up to a sitting position. 

"Damn it Freya, wake up!" he shouted and she sat up on her own but her head tiredly drooped down. 

"I'll be back, stay up." he mumbled to her and hurried out of the room. 

"Boss!" Bob exclaimed but the Joker ignored him. He didn't notice his goons' curious looks at him as he rifled through the drawers and cabinets in the kitchen, looking for something to eat. The idiots had eaten a lot of the food already. He grabbed an unopened bag of chili coated peanuts and a bottle of water from the counter, then he walked up to the sofas and looked at the men who sat there. 

"Has she gotten anything to drink since we found her? _Bob_?" he asked with a dangerous tension to his words and the goons shook their heads as one man. 

" _Why not?_ " he growled through his teeth and they all fidgeted.

"Boss I asked her many times but she said no, said she wasn't thirsty. She said you had already given her water." Bob explained with a whiny voice, the Joker's eyes widened in surprise. 

"I only gave her once, the first time I talked to her. She has fooled you." he said and Evan stared at his boss, looking very surprised.

"Why would she do that?" he asked and the Joker sighed. 

"She wants to die. And it's working." he said with a dead voice, he closed his eyes and clenched his fists. 

"Why does she want to die..?" Evan asked, the Joker snarled and showed his teeth.

"DAMMIT!" he bellowed and the goons jumped. He walked up to them and leaned down close to their faces, the two big men cowered under his dark, demonic stare. 

"Listen carefully, you useless pieces of shit, you're _lucky_ I need ya. I need one of you to drive to the nearest pharmacy, ask them how to help someone who is severely dehydrated. Buy everything that can help." 

"I'll go!" Bob squealed immediately, eager to get on the Boss's good side again. 

"Bring me the first aid kit from the garage." The Joker snarled at Evan before he hurried back into the bedroom. Freya had collapsed down on the bed and he tried to pull her up to a sitting position again. It was impossible, her unconscious body didn't cooperate. 

"Come on.." he muttered. He pinched her nose and held a hand over her mouth until she woke up, panicked that she couldn't breathe. He looked at her and cringed as every ragged sigh she took further dried her throat and cracked her lips, he desperately wanted to give her water. He lifted her up again, placed her in his lap and supported her with an arm behind her back. She tiredly attempted to lean her head against his shoulder but he dug his nails into her jaw as hard as he could.

"That's enough! FREYA!" he roared and she grimaced at the pain. 

"Ow.. Stop it." she mumbled weakly, his heart jumped as he heard her sweet voice. 

"Keep your head up!" he growled and she looked at him through half closed eyelids. 

"I want to sleep.." 

"You've slept enough, you need to drink. Bob told me you haven't been drinking anything for days." 

"Mhm. I'm surprised you haven't noticed until now." 

"I haven't fed you.. I thought that was why you've been so tired. Bob was supposed to give you water while guarding you." he said annoyedly and she scoffed.

"Too easy." she whispered and leaned her head against his shoulder, he sighed and hugged her.

"Why, Freya?" he mumbled into her newly washed hair, she smelled so good. 

"You refuse to kill me."

"..And you're so eager to get away from me." 

"You're not the reason I want out, J." she whispered and snuggled into his shoulder. 

"Whatever it is, I'll help ya. I can kill Gambol for you." he said and she was quiet for so long that he thought she had passed out again. 

"No, with my luck, that would end with you dying and Gambol getting his hands on me." she muttered bitterly, the joker shook his head.

"You underestimate me."

"You underestimate my bad luck."

"Just drink, we'll figure it out.. hmm?" 

"No." she said and met his eyes with a look of determined steel. 

"It's just going to be uncomfortable for you, choose the easy way, love." 

"You can't force me to drink."

"I'll do whatever it takes." 

"You know..I actually had an idea, involving you."

"Really? Do tell." 

"I wanted to work for you. Before I even met you, actually." 

" _You_ would work for _me_?" he asked in disbelief. 

"I would be your best henchman.. hench _woman_." she said and he smiled.

"I'm sure you would." he said and then he slapped her hard in the face as she almost passed out again. She flinched.

" _Drink_!" he growled and brought the bottle of water to her mouth. She turned away from it, he grabbed her jaw and tried to pry her mouth open but she managed to squirm out of his grip. Just as he was about to scold her Evan showed up at the door. 

"Here, boss!" he said out of breath, he put the first aid kit on the bed and looked at them both.

"I'm going to pry her mouth open, and you are going to pour water into it." the Joker explained and Evan hesitantly nodded. 

"Okay.." he said, the Joker laid Freya on her back, then he started the struggle of trying to open her mouth by force. She fought him, but she didn't have enough energy. Once her mouth was forced open Evan poured some water into it. She refused to swallow, soon she started to cough violently and as most of the water came out, the Joker let her go. She kept coughing as if her lungs wanted to come out through her mouth. Once she stopped she closed her eyes and breathed heavily with a pained grimace in her face. 

"Let's try again." the Joker said to Evan who was looking at Freya with great discomfort. 

".. Really?"

"Pinch her nose so she can't breathe, that way she has to swallow." the Joker muttered and Freya shot him a hateful glare. Once her mouth was forced open again Evan pinched her nose and poured the water into her mouth. The Joker snarled as she still refused to swallow. Soon enough she choked on some of the water and completely panicked, she shook and twisted and Evan watched her with a very heavy stomach. 

"Boss I think maybe she swallowed some of it.." he mumbled as he saw her horrible struggle and the Joker finally let her go. She threw herself over the edge of the bed and spit out the water in her mouth, then she threw up the small amount of water she had accidentally swallowed. 

"Jesus.." Evan mumbled and took a step back. She panted and tiredly leaned over the edge of the bed. 

"..do you want to try again, boss?" 

"No, this takes too much energy from her." 

"What are you going to do?" 

"Give me the knife in that jacket." he growled and Evan gave the knife to him once he found it. He moved close to Freya and pulled her sweater up. 

"Oh man, how did she get all those scars?" Evan asked.

"She'll get a couple more in a minute." the Joker muttered and held her down to the mattress with his left hand. Like a focused painter approaching his work of art with his brush he leaned down to her back with his knife. He put the knife between her shoulder blades, right on the spine, and slowly dragged it over her skin. He kept the knife upright, using only the tip of it. Her skin wasn't cut, it was scraped off. He made sure to press hard enough to make the blade painfully dig into the bone. She shook but not a sound escaped her lips. 

"You're so _tough_." he mumbled with a smirk and continued, pressing even harder. She finally whimpered for him, and _god_ how he _loved_ that sound. As she shook vigorously he licked his lips and leaned down to her ear. 

"Tell me you'll obey and I'll stop it." he whispered and when he didn't get a reaction he returned the knife to her back. This time she wasn't quiet, she started screaming in a mad panic and did everything she could to get away from him. He removed the knife but she kept screaming hysterically, Evan put his hands over his ears and stared at her in horror. 

The Joker turned her around on her back and she didn't see him, she stared up at the ceiling with fearful eyes. It took a lot of effort to hold her still, the Joker had to straddle her hips and grab both of her wrists but still struggled to keep her down. Evan climbed onto the bed and held her legs, it slowed her down a bit but her fearful cries kept echoing through the whole cabin. 

He knew what this was, she was in the same state as she had been in the video when she was caught by the Chechen and Dwayne. He had seen enough fear in peoples faces to know she definitely wasn't faking. Another thing he knew, was that this was a really shitty timing for her to be panicked, and unfortunately, one thing he didn't know was how to get her out of it. His instincts told him he had to get contact with her somehow. He leaned down to her and tried to find her eyes with his, now more than ever he wished he didn't have the face of a monster. 

"Hey.. Everything is going to be okay." he mumbled with a soft voice. 

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise.." She twisted and her heart seemed to jump out of her chest, but miraculously enough she seemed to hear him, she stopped screaming as she listened to his voice and he saw her eyes desperately search after his. 

"Come back to me." he begged her and gently caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. She flinched fearfully from his touch and grabbed his wrists, but didn't let his eyes go.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he promised, and she took a deep and shaky but controlled breath. Neither of them broke eye contact, he kept caressing her face and her breathing slowly calmed more and more. 

"There.. Come back to me, beautiful." he spoke softly and she took a sigh of relief as the fear let her go. Tears silently streamed down into the mattress, but he knew she was back as he looked into her grateful eyes. Unfortunately, tiredness grabbed a hold of her instead. 

"Try to stay awake princess, don't pass out on me now." he begged her but she left him and disappeared into the darkness."Dammit!" 

"What happened?" Evan asked and the Joker sighed, not bothering to answer him. He reached for the first aid kit and searched through it until he found what he was looking for.

"What's that, boss?" 

"Ammonia." The Joker mumbled and broke the capsule in his hand before holding it under her nose. She gasped and her eyes got wide open, he immediately lifted her up into his lap. She looked around, seemingly disoriented, and he held the ammonia under her nose again to make sure she would stay awake this time. She coughed and drew several deep and hasty breaths. He removed the hair from her face with hasty, agitated movements and lightly slapped the side of her face to get her to focus on him.

"Freya,Freya,Freya,Freya! Are you with me?" he asked and she looked confusedly at him. 

"Let's bargain, hmm? If you drink and eat, I'll do something for you." 

"No." she said and he smacked his lips. 

"Anything you want, let's make a deal." he said and held his breath as she didn't answer him for a long time. 

"I want three things." she finally said, and he knew from looking at her that there was no point in even trying to discuss it.

"Name them." 

"I don't want to be bound anymore." 

"You're no-t, haven't you noticed?" 

"Don't tie me up again."

"I promise. Number two?" 

"Apologize for yesterday." she hissed like a snake ready to charge, he raised a brow.

"For _what_ exactly?"

"For using my body for your entertainment." 

"Aaah.. So let me just get this straight. You're not asking me to apologize for holding you captive, for punching you, for starving you? You want me to apologize for not being gentle enough in bed?" 

"Yes. And for giving me a humiliating shower." 

"..What is _wrong_ with that pretty little head of yours?" 

"Are you going to apologize or not?" 

"I.. Uh.." he mumbled and sucked on the insides of his scars. She smirked at him.

"Is that your final answer?" she asked teasingly and he shook his head, looking very annoyed.

"I.. _apologize_." he quietly growled through his teeth and she snickered at his defeat.

"Wow, that apology _sucked_. But I'll take it. Now, tell me that you think I am nothing." she said and he furrowed his brows.

"I don't think that." he said sincerely and she made an angry grimace, she roughly grabbed his jaw the way he often did on her and leaned in close to his face.

"You have already _shown_ me that you do, now I want to hear it." she growled and he blinked confusedly. 

"I can say it, but it would be a lie." 

"Say it."

"I think you are nothing." he said and she grinned mockingly at him, she dug her nails into his skin as she squeezed his jaw before letting him go.

"Good. Just so we make things clear." she said, looking very pleased with herself. He quietly studied her. 

"Hey.." 

"The third thing I want is.. a promise." she said and all of the anger disappeared from her face, suddenly he held a fragile girl in his arms.

"Okay?"

"I want you to promise me, that Mark, Dwayne and Gambol will die. If I die before I get to them, promise me that you will take care of them. Especially Gambol." she said and swallowed hard, he studied every detail of her face and he couldn't have stopped the smile forming on his face even if he tried. 

"I will. But I can't do it right now, it's not the time for it." 

"I prefer to do it myself, but if I can't.. just promise me they won't get away." she whispered with a somewhat broken voice and he felt a strong urge to kiss her in that moment.

"I promise." 

"How can I trust your promise?" 

"I'm a man of my word, love. Look.. come here." he said and reached for her hand, he hooked his pinky finger with hers and looked at her with a serious expression. She scoffed.

"Pinky swear?"

"Yes."

"This is what children do." 

"Mhm.. I promise you that if you can't, I will finish your work." he said, completely serious and she nodded with a big smile. 

"Thank you."

"Now, will you drink?"

"That was the deal." she said, and he gratefully planted a loud kiss on her cheek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comment if you want to support this story :)


	20. Job Interview

10 hours later

"I can't drink any more.. my stomach is full." Freya groaned and held a hand over her stomach. She and the Joker sat next to each other on a sofa, Evan and Bob sat on the other. Antonio was banished to the kitchen table.

"You need _much_ more." the Joker muttered and Freya rolled her eyes.

"Yes but obviously I can't drink it all in one go." she said and watched as Bob poured fluid replacement powder into a glass of water. The poor guy wore a black eye, the Joker wasn't happy with him.

"The lady in the pharmacy said that it takes 36 hours to get rehydrated." Bob said with a slightly wobbly voice and put the glass on the table in front of her. She made a disgusted grimace as she saw it.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I should drink for 36 hours straight, Bob. And don't give me more of that shit, it tastes like vomit." Freya said and the Joker gave her a stern look.

"You need that."

"Fine, I'll drink it, but not now." she sighed, he grabbed the bag of peanuts and put it in front of her face.

"Eat, then."

"Again, my stomach is _full_." she said and he quietly stared at her for so long it got awkward. Finally he turned to his goons.

"Leave, I need to talk to her alone." he said to them and they immediately got up on their feet.

"Wait, can't we go out instead? I could really use some fresh air."

"..I can open the window."

"Please? I'm nauseous." she said and grimaced, he smacked his lips.

"Get up." he said and she stood up with an excited look on her face, he grinned at her and pushed on her shoulder. Normally when she was healthy, you could say she had cat-like reflexes, but she felt very little like a cat as she ungracefully tumbled down on the sofa as he pushed her. He snickered.

" _Yeeaahh_.. I guess ya won't be able to outrun me." He said and motioned for her to follow him to the front door. She put on the comfortable slip-on sneakers she kept in the cabin and they got out on the wooden porch. The first thing she noticed was that it was very cold out, her sweater and jeans wouldn't keep her warm for long.

She didn't mind the cold though, she found that the air in Gotham was much easier to breathe in the winter than in the summer. Maybe it had nothing to do with Gotham, maybe she just liked the dark and the cold.

Her heavy depression was always heavier in the summer. As she couldn't relate to the sunshine, the darkness in her got so glaringly obvious and it almost felt like the sun was mocking her.

She wondered if it was cold enough to snow and she let out a warm breath, she smiled as the warm clashed with the cold, creating a misty cloud. She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, she thoroughly enjoyed the smell coming from the small forest surrounding the cabin. Earthy, sweet and piney. The sun was on its way down and the sky was pink and golden.

She felt a wave of gratitude towards the clown who had brought her out here and as she looked at him she saw that he was studying her with a serious expression. As she tried to understand the look on his face she saw that a lot of his makeup was gone, revealing the tanned skin underneath. She thought he looked better this way, and felt very curious about what he looked like without it. She gave him a big smile, he raised a brow and smacked his lips.

"What?"

"You're staring at me."

"..It's hard not to." He mumbled and she scoffed. She walked up to him and took a closer look at his face.

"You're not too bad yourself." she said with a sultry voice, his eyelids instantly got heavier. He shook his head and sighed, he reached his hand out and brushed some of her hair back behind her ear.

"Your hair is pretty, I did a good job." He said and she nodded. She wanted to ask him why he wore the paint when he was just around her and the goons, but she had a feeling nothing good could come from that question. Without a doubt he had very nice features and she desperately wanted to see them without greasepaint obstructing the view.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked and sat down on one of the two wooden chairs.

"Something you said before."

"What?"

"You want to work for me?"

"Yeah, I do."

"What would you be able to do for me?"

"Can you sit down? It's stressing me out when you're standing like that."

"No." He said, she rolled her eyes and stood up herself.

"For fuck sake, I'm not going to run away. Where would I even go? Run and hide in the forest in my jeans and sweater?" she asked and he shrugged. She grabbed his waist and pushed him towards the chair behind him.

"Stop that." he said but did nothing to remove her hands from his waist.

"Just sit down." she muttered and pushed on his chest, he didn't budge.

" _You_ can sit down, darling, but I won't."

"Let's both sit."

"No."

"Oh come on, look.." she snapped and grabbed his hand, she placed it on her wrist and made him grab it. 

"There, now I can't run. _Sit_!" she commanded him and he curiously studied her with a smile, then he slowly sat down on the chair behind him. He didn't let her eyes go for a second and he held a hard grip around her wrist.

"Good!" she said happily and took a step closer to him, she sat down on his lap and put an arm around his shoulders. 

"There, now you have _control_. Do you feel better?" she asked and he looked up at her with a thrilled smile, his eyes dangerously sparkling.

"Don't patronize me, _darling_." he said and licked his lips, he put one arm around her waist and grabbed her thigh.

"Do you?"

"Mmmm. Much better.." he purred and squeezed her thigh.

"Good." she mumbled, she hugged his shoulders and leaned her cheek against the top of his head, he caressed her thigh and leaned into her neck.

They quietly sat like that for minutes and she lost herself in the intimacy, how could this man create the feeling that her skin was burning, that her heart was about to explode, that the air didn't contain enough oxygen? She wanted to sneak her hand in under his sweater and t-shirt, to feel his stomach, his chest or his strong arms. It didn't really matter what part of him she got to touch, all she wanted was to feel his warm skin. 

She resisted the urge, knowing it could lead to something she couldn't handle right now. Instead she put her free arm around his neck and hugged him hard, burying her face into his shoulder. He quietly hugged her back and she felt a wave of affection rushing through her, making her dying heart stir. He sighed, his warm breath on her neck making her moan quietly. 

One of his hands found its way under her sweater and gently caressed her scars. Those beautiful hands of his lovingly stroking her permanently damaged skin as if he wanted to heal it for her. She raised her head from his shoulder and softly kissed the scar on his left cheek with all the love she could muster, as if she wanted to rid him of all of the pain he must have gone through.

Suddenly he froze and the atmosphere shifted as he broke the silence with a low snarl.

"Don't pull any _shit_ like that on me _ever again_." he whispered, his voice emerging solely from the darkness within him. She looked at him and saw that his black orbs were burning with rage.

"If I don't want to drink, I won't drink." she said and met his glare with steely eyes, he clenched his jaw, looking extremely agitated. He put a hand behind her neck and forced her head down closer to his.

"God, you're so _annoying_." he rasped through clenched teeth, his lips were so close to hers that she could almost taste them. He licked his lips, she teasingly copied him and her tongue accidentally brushed against his bottom lip as she did.

" _Don't_!" he grumbled, her body trembled as she heard the deep vibration in his voice. Every now and then when his voice got low, the clownish qualities almost disappeared completely. It was fascinating how one and the same voice could sound so different, from extremely high to extremely deep and everything in between, often in the same sentence.

"I could listen to you speak all day." she said and caressed his scarred cheek, he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"Freya.." he sighed, she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"What is it?" she mumbled with a soft voice, her lips brushing his skin as she spoke.

"Stop!" he snapped and pulled her hand off of him.

"Why?"

"I can't think!"

"Doesn't it feel good not to think sometimes?"

"It's not an option for me."

"Why?"

"I have to stay alert, do you know how dangerous it was that I fell asleep for 12 hours? The door wasn't even locked!"

"Don't worry about your idiot goons, I'll protect you." she said jokingly and smiled at him.

"It's not a joke."

"You should let me work for you, I promise your life would get easier." she said and winked at him, he scoffed.

" _Riiiight_.. you didn't answer me before, _toots_ , what would you be able to do for me?" he asked and she sat up straight in an attempt to take the conversation more seriously.

"..you know more than anyone that in this city the mob controls everything, you won't be able to get anywhere without them on your side. This is the way of Gotham city, and everybody knows it. You, however, are a rogue elephant. Not only are you doing your own thing, you are also consistently ripping them off. But.. you are stuck right now, I know you are. You need some help, I can fight and I would actually understand what you are talking about unlike the monkeys you have in there." she said and he raised his eyebrows.

"In-te-res- _ting_. But if you are so smart, you would have figured out that the only henchmen I am interested in are the ones who I can _control_ -ah."

"You have control of the idiots in there?"

"In the sense that I can predict their every move, I do."

"You know that if the mob starts waving their endless supply of money in front of their faces, they will turn on you in a second."

" _Yeeaahh_.. and you mean I wouldn't have that problem with you?"

"I don't give a shit about money."

"So what are you after, hmm?"

"Revenge."

"How would that work?"

"You scratch my back, I scratch yours. I help you do what you do, and you help me take down a couple of assholes."

"Tempting. And what if you find someone else who can help you?"

"Who would that be? Most of the guys I want to kill are mobsters, or benefiting from the mob in one way or another. I need someone who has the balls and the capacity to go against them." Freya said and the Joker quietly studied her for a long time before answering.

"You know.. I can't even control you as a tied up victim. How could I work with you?"

"Maybe you shouldn't rely on control."

"What, then?"

"Trust." she said and he immediately burst out laughing.

"This is the real world sweetheart, not a fairytale."

"Trust would get you further."

"Ah, I beg to differ. Trust is fragile, promises can be broken, easily. _Fear_ , on the other hand, is _very_ effective."

"Then how about trusting my need for revenge?"

"That's more like it, but it's not enough. Sorry, love." He said and pouted, she stared at him, heavy with disappointment.

"Alright then, keep struggling with your useless bunch of idiots." she muttered sourly and made an attempt to get up from his lap. He immediately grabbed her arm and gave her a warning glare.

"Hey! We're no-t done." He snapped and pulled her back down.

"Have fun relying on the looney tunes coming straight out of Arkham, or the morons the mob wouldn't even think to hire. Good luck J." she muttered and he smiled, he reached a hand up and stroked the side of her face.

"Did someone get a little offended, hmm?"

"Just.. disappointed."

"You talk about trust, but sweetheart.. What makes _you_ think that you can trust _me_?"

"I'm confident that you would find me useful enough to keep me around, at least for a while." she said and he started chewing on his tongue as he thought about what she said.

"Maybe. But there is another thing. Your.. Little, panic- _condition_. Could become quite, uh.. _problematic_ in some situations." He said and she felt her stomach get heavy.

"Well.. Most of the time I can feel it when it's on the way."

"You didn't when you went after Mark."

"Yes I did, I felt it days before but I ignored the signs. I finally got an opportunity to take him out, I should have waited but I couldn't, I was too eager."

"Interesting. And what about this morning?"

"No.. this is one of the few times I didn't feel it coming."

"I triggered it."

"Yeah.. By the way, how did you stop it?"

"I.. talked you out of it."

"Huh.. Thank you, I guess.."

"You guess?"

"I would have finally died if you hadn't." she said and he smacked her really hard in the face. Her jaw dropped in surprise and she touched her warm, hurting cheek.

"Don't!" he snapped, she punched him hard in the face and he grunted as his head was knocked to the side. He turned back to look at her, his eyes wide in shock. He grabbed her hair, forcing her lips down to his and he kissed her hard. The kiss was sloppy, frenzied and rough, she couldn't keep up. He moaned darkly and grabbed her arms, hard enough to give her bruises, and pushed her off of him. He stood up and dragged her with him to the other side of the cabin, away from the windows.

"Ow, what the fuck are you d-"

"SHUT UP!" he snarled as darkly as only he could and yanked at her arm, for a second she thought it was about to pop out of its socket. She felt the cold dew on the grass sip through the thin fabric on her sneakers and her teeth began to chatter. He pushed her into the wall with a lot of force and as her back slammed into it the air was knocked out of her lungs. He grabbed her jaw and turned her face up to look at him, squeezing so hard she feared that he might crush the bone under his fingers.

"I thought I told you to be careful? Why do you keep provoking me, Freya?"

"I didn't, you started it!"

"I'm talking about your death wish, I DON'T want to HEAR IT!" He screamed at her, she flinched from surprise by the sudden loudness. She could see it in his eyes that he saw red, and she knew he was out of control.

"You're not in charge, sweetcheeks, allow me to demonstrate that for ya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comment if you like it <3


	21. Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Violent and mature content

Joker’s POV

She cowered slightly as he screamed at her, her face showing a few signs of fear as she looked up at him. 

If you didn’t count the little episode she had had this morning, this was the first time he saw fear in her eyes and it only fueled the roaring anger that painfully surged through his body. 

She had no right. She had absolutely _no_ right to be fragile in this moment, when he needed to aim and release all of his anger at her. He needed her to stand tall and take it like a good girl. 

If she for one second thought he enjoyed the rollercoaster of emotions he had experienced since she came into his life, she was dead wrong. The ride to hell and back she had put him through this morning still haunted him, making him want to cut his heart out from his body and get rid of it once and for all. 

And now here she was, on the same day as he had almost lost her for all eternity, talking about _trust_. She was touching him as if she cared, kissing his scars as if she didn’t mind them, telling him she could listen to him speak all day as if she enjoyed his company. There was just no way any of it was real, he knew that now. 

He hated her for being so eager to leave him, for being so eager to die, now that he wasn’t. For once. He punched the ribs on her right side, the side that was bruised already. She grunted and bent forward, holding a shaky hand over them. 

He pulled her up by her hair and started to inflict pain on every sensitive spot he could think of. 

He hated, hated, _hated_ that it didn't give him the satisfaction he was looking for. Something was holding him back, he couldn’t enjoy it the way he usually did when he tried to crush another person's spirit by crushing their bones. He _didn’t_ want to crush her bones, and definitely not her spirit. But that was just too hard to accept. 

With every punch he worried that something was damaged in an irreversible way, or worse, that she would turn to hate him. Worry definitely didn’t have any place in this moment, no wonder he wasn’t enjoying it. Abusing her made him feel cold and he missed the warmth from earlier, when she had hugged him as if she never wanted to let him go. 

But she _did_ want to let him go, and it made him absolutely livid. He felt a new wave of blinding rage flow through him and as she cried out from his next punch he actually enjoyed it. _Finally_. 

Too bad he would have to stop soon, considering the state she was in right now. Her stomach suffered one last jab and she dropped down to her knees, her head leaned down and forward and she held both of her arms over her stomach. 

He quietly looked down on the crying, suffering girl, not understanding what was going on inside of him. He hated how she made him feel like he had no control, and he hated that he couldn’t figure her out. Hated that he didn’t know if she was fooling him like she had with Mark, and hated himself for hoping that any of it was real. 

He crouched down, grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it back to make her face him. God, even now she was _stunning_. He leaned forward and dragged his tongue over her left cheek, licking up the trail of tears on it. 

He smacked his lips and closed his eyes to be able to hear her better. The whimpering.. _that voice_ , that damn voice alone could drive him crazy.. when it was weak like this, ah.. he could listen to it all day every day for the rest of his life. _Freya my sweetheart.. your beautiful mouth is singing this melody just for me._

Irresistible. He got closer to her face, wanting to devour her mouth with his. But a kiss felt far away at this moment. It was hard to admit it, but the only kisses he wanted from her were the ones she returned. Nothing else would do now. 

He felt her heavy breathing shower his face with warmth and he sighed, aching to feel the inside of her mouth. He stroked the side of her face and she flinched at the touch, her eyes were closed. _It’s okay, my darling, you don't have to look at me right now._

He touched her lips, those ruby red, full lips. So soft and so tasty, sweeter than honey. He pulled down on her bottom lip and her chin, her mouth opened a little. He placed two of his fingers inside of her mouth, and a raging inferno warmed his belly as he felt her tongue against them. He pulled on her hair a little harder, and she whined sweetly.

“Suck on them.” he mumbled with a throaty voice. She opened her teary eyes and stared at him, ah.. how was it even _possible_ to be so beautiful? 

“Come on.” he demanded and she slowly closed her lips around his fingers, he felt a slight pull at the skin as she sucked on them. He slowly moved his fingers back and forth and didn’t notice the low moan that escaped his lips. He felt a certain part of him twitch of anticipation as he imagined what it would feel like if her mouth finished him off. _Wet and warm, and the soft tongue..fuck._

It didn't feel particularly good down there at the moment, he had been hard ever since she sat down on his lap earlier and it started to get painful. 

He reached for the buttons on his jeans as he was dying to give her mouth something bigger to work with, but his fingers stopped before opening them. That wouldn’t go over well. 

Funny enough, he worried less about the beating than about forcing himself on her. She definitely preferred being beaten to a pulp over getting his cock forced down her throat, he was sure of it. He decided to let his body ache. The thought was unbearable, and when he stared down on her he felt hate as the familiar feelings of frustration hit him with full force. He couldn't beat her any more now, but there were other ways to hurt her. 

"Don't you think I know how to frighten ya, hmm? Do you think you have control, beautiful?" he whispered sinisterly, she tiredly opened her eyes and looked at him. 

“What would you think if I let my boys share you? I could have them fuck you every night. Would ya like that?” he asked with a honeyed voice, while thinking that he would rather pull his own fingernails out with a plier before letting any of them even put their fingers on her. The look on her face made him falter. There it was, the contempt he had been waiting for. He leaned down closer to her face until there were no more than an inch between them.

“What do you think this is? A _love story_ , hmm? Such a naive, _silly little girl._ ” he growled hatefully and felt his throat sting in a way he hadn’t felt in a very long time, he struggled to swallow. 

“You know, when I found you in that truck, Antonio had a request; he wanted to have an hour alone with you before you die.” he said and he realised she held her breath. More tears, but no begging. 

He had never met anyone so impossible to deal with, she simply refused to beg. She wouldn’t even do it to humour him, to make her life a bit easier. He had to admit he admired her for it, he was honestly truly impressed by how tough she was. 

“Unless you get more tractable, sweet girl, I may grow tired of this little game and let him have it, I might even let him kill ya. Or maybe send you to Gambol. You see, I could have you die in the way you fear most.” he told her, his voice and expression was cold and cruel. 

He knew it from the look in her eyes and the heavy feeling in his stomach, that in this moment, he had destroyed everything between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay to be honest, this one hurt a little bit to write. But, this is the Joker, I just can't have him too soft. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, if you like it please kudos/comment. Much love! <3


	22. The List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know, a fence is someone who buys stolen goods in order to resell them for profit.

Evan’s POV

Evan fidgeted as he looked at the front door, again. He was getting really sick of this. The freak had simply decided to stop communicating. Sure, it was normal that he disappeared for days, but he always gave them instructions and at least a rough idea of what his plan was. Evan would rarely worry, in some weird way the freak always had everything under control. But apparently he was human after all, getting all weak and unfocused over some sweet pussy like any common man. Never would he have thought he would hear his psycho boss making sex noises, but he had, and it could never be unheard. 

Pretty selfish of him to be honest, they never had any women around and when they finally did he hogged her all to himself. Antonio had a theory that they would all get a piece of her once the boss was done, but Evan did not believe in that. The freak was not the sharing type. Antonio must have mistaken the freak’s generosity with money for being generous, but he definitely wasn’t. He just didn’t give a shit about money, and this girl he treated like some kind of trophy or something close to that. He would probably tire of her at some point, the freak bored easily, but he definitely wouldn’t share his property. 

The hit at the rich cunt's apartment had been successful, but now the loot was gathering dust in the empty bedroom. Evan itched all over as he thought about it, his fence was waiting for him to give him a time and place to make the trade. He was probably the best fence in Gotham, a true no-fuzz kind of guy who only accepted hassle-free customers. 

Evan sighed as he realised he had no choice but to ask the freak again. He hated to initiate that kind of conversation with that lunatic, he was so damn unpredictable. He was funny sometimes, even kind of friendly on the rarest of occasions, though Evan knew it was all an act. There was no true kindness in that monster. 

The scariest part of him was that he at any time could transform into the crazy and cruel creature that he really was, and the transformation always appeared seamless. Almost as if there wasn’t any transformation at all.

All three goons turned their faces towards the wall on the other side of the kitchen and the front door, they heard a loud thump on the outside of the wall and the Joker roared. After listening for a little while, Evan came to the conclusion that the freak was beating the woman. 

He clenched his fists. Evan was raised by criminals, and most people would call him a no-good dirty low-life, but his mother had made sure to teach him one thing; you _never_ hit a woman. 

He didn’t know much about her, but he knew she deserved better than this. He thought about this morning when he had seen her scars, she must have been through some hard times. And now she was stuck with that psychopath, what a horror it must be to have his undivided attention. 

Evan couldn't blame the clown though, she was something else. She certainly had a lot of attitude, but there was still something very sweet about her. Like, Evan just knew she could never hurt a child and she would take care of an abandoned puppy without blinking, she was _that_ kind of sweet girl. He didn’t know how he knew that, he just did. The day after she had borrowed his jacket it had smelled like her, and he would rather get naked and hug a big cactus than admit to the clown how much time he had spent smelling it. The scent was gone now, unfortunately. Maybe she would borrow it again one day. If she was still alive, he thought, as he didn’t hear her cries any longer. 

They all jumped as the door flew open and the Joker walked into the room, carrying the woman in his arms. His shoulders were hunched and he moved quickly, exuding a manic and enraged energy. He walked over to the empty couch and carelessly dropped the woman down on it, then he paced around the room without looking at any of them. 

Evan swallowed and glanced at her. She was alive but clearly in a lot of pain. She turned over to her side and pulled her knees up to her stomach, she held both of her arms over it and buried her face down into the cushion, breathing heavily. For a while, the only sounds in the cabin was the woman's groaning and the Joker's restless pacing, Evan and Antonio barely dared to breathe. Bob, however, was a man who was completely incapable of reading a room.

“Everything good, boss?” he asked and Evan looked at the Joker. He froze in the middle of his pacing, gnawing and sucking on his scars in a frenzied manner. He repeatedly fixed his hair and walked up to them, he reminded Evan of a drug addict experiencing withdrawal. 

“Just.. ah, pea- _chy_ , Bobby boy!” he exclaimed and manically licked his lips. Evan feared he would bring a knife out from a pocket and go crazy on one of them, but he just fixed his hair a couple of times before he spoke. 

“Any news, boys? We need to keep going.” he said and snapped his fingers repeatedly. _Here is my chance_ , thought Evan and cleared his throat.

“Uhm.. the fence is waiting for me to give him a time and location.” he said, his voice sounding steadier than he thought it would. 

“Right, right, right.. right. Ask him if he can meet up now. St. Romero's street, behind the closed diner.” The Joker said and then quickly walked over to the front door and went outside. Evan took up his phone and immediately called the fence, relieved to finally have some news for him. 

As Evan had expected he was annoyed, but he still agreed to the trade if they promised to make it quick and not fuck around. Evan hung up and took a deep sigh of relief. The Joker came back inside with ropes in his hands and walked up to them. 

“He accepted, we can go right now.” 

“Nah, me and Bob are going, you’re watching her.” The Joker said and nodded towards the woman. _What the fuck?_

“Oh.. why?”

“You’ve worked with that fence for a long time, I don’t want any tricks from you two.” 

“I wouldn’t..”

“Is this going to be a problem?” the Joker asked, his voice dangerously vibrating. 

“Shouldn’t be. I’ll let him know you two are coming.” 

“ _Goodie_. Bob, we’re going.” The Joker said and Bob happily bounced up from the sofa. The Joker brought the ropes with him and walked up to Freya, he crouched down and studied her. She kept her face down into the cushion and didn’t seem to notice him. The Joker licked his lips and playfully poked her cheek, she opened her eyes and as she saw him she sat up and slapped his hand away.

“Disgusting piece of _shit_.” she snapped emphatically and stared at him. Evan had to give it to her, she could really give a deadly glare. For someone who had just been beaten up she sure was cocky, why did she talk to him like that? The Joker studied her quietly for a long time. Finally he grabbed her wrists but she managed to twist out of his grip.

“Bob, hold her.” the Joker growled and Bob grabbed her from behind under her arms and locked her in place, the Joker bound her hands and feet and she repeatedly tried to kick him in the process. 

“You _promised_!” she screamed, and something broken in her voice made Evan’s stomach twist. The Joker ignored her and once he was done binding her he stood up and turned to Evan. 

“Make sure she drinks the rest of this, and she needs to eat some.” he said and looked at Freya. 

“Don’t ya, my darling?” he asked her innocently, she showed her teeth in an angry grimace. 

“I’d rather have _him_ fuck me than be _your_ darling.” she growled through her teeth and Evan almost jumped up from the sofa. _What_? Evan glanced nervously at the Joker and saw him clench his fists. _God damn it woman be quiet, he’s going to kill you.. and me!_ The Joker leaned down to her and squeezed her jaw, she stared at him as if she wanted to pluck his eyes out from his skull. 

“Is that so?” he asked, and Evan recognized that voice, it could be mistaken for amused but if you listened carefully you could hear a vibration that indicated that he could explode at any second. 

“Move away from me or I will spit you in the face.” she snarled and he smacked his lips, she cleared her throat and he backed away a few inches. _Boy_ , were those eyes of hers full of hate. After grimly studying her for some time the freak’s lips curled into a constraint smile.

“You’re upset right now.. that’s fine.” he said and nodded, as if trying to reassure himself. 

“You promised.” she whispered weakly and the sudden change in her face had Evan surprised, the girl was heartbroken. _Oh man, someone needs a hug. I wouldn’t mind._

“See how _easily_ a promise is broken, _toots_? That’s _trust_ for ya.” the clown said with a grin, looking extremely derisive. The woman swallowed hard and tears started pouring out of her eyes like blood from an open wound. She looked absolutely shattered, it physically hurt to look at her. The clown smiled. 

“This is a good lesson for you, you should thank me.” he honeyed and the woman’s eyes narrowed dangerously. He moved his hand up to her face, seemingly wanting to brush a strand of hair back behind her ear but she quickly moved away from his touch. She looked as if the thought of his touch made her want to vomit. The clown froze and studied her face for a long time while chewing on his tongue. 

“Silly girl.” he muttered and got up to his feet. “Bob, get your fat ass over here, we need to go.” he said angrily, he opened the door and looked back at Evan.

“If you touch her, you’re in _big_ trouble. If you fail to get her to drink, you’re in _big_ trouble. Sound good? Oh and _Antonio_ , you’ll stay right where you are, or I’ll make sure the rest of you, uh, match that mouth of yours.” he said and with that, he left. Evan flinched as the woman roared.

“He better never remove these ropes, because I’m going to kill him!”

“Hey, you should be more careful about what you say..” Evan mumbled and she stared at him, her cheeks beautifully rosy from anger.

“Whatever, that asshole just made my list.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support! <3


	23. Alexandrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Mature language

Bob's POV

Bob was excited.

He was about to get some alone time with the boss, something that had been sorely missed. 

A few years ago he had been the Joker's only helper, and Bob often missed those days. For the most part the boss' goons didn't stay, or _survive_ , for very long. Bob was the only one who had been working with the Joker for years, and he took great pride in that. 

He didn't understand why people kept calling his boss a freak. The scars made him look super cool, kind of like a scary creature from some old tale you used to scare kids with. He was a real life boogeyman. 

Bob was alive thanks to him and his bank account was full of money thanks to him. Boss was funny, and the smartest man in the world. He was mean and scary at times, but Bob knew he had to be. 

Bob failed to follow his orders, and his stomach twisted and twisted as he thought about it. He deserved that black eye, no doubt about that. Boss almost lost his woman. 

Bob was angry at her for fooling him like that, she had used her innocent smile and big, pretty eyes to make him believe her. _Treacherous little whore._

The black eye hurt Bob, but it hurt much more that the boss barely spoke to him any more. It didn't bother him much that boss spent most of his time with the woman, she has tits, Bob understands. But when boss picked _Evan_ for a job instead of himself.. It made Bob want to crawl into his old bed at his mama's house and cry for days. 

Bob glanced at the Joker as he drove away from the cabin and into the woods. Bob was a completely straight man, who loved tits more than food and air, but for his boss.. he would do anything. _Anything_ you could think of. There was no end to how much admiration he felt when he looked at that man. 

As much as Bob feared Boss at times, like when he walked that scary walk he did before doing the crazy stuff, or when he talked that talk that made Bob's neck hair stand, he still wanted to reach out and touch him sometimes. Touch him anywhere, _everywhere_ , in whatever way the boss would prefer. Just to let him know how grateful he was that he got to be in his presence. 

But Bob would never, he knew the boss wouldn't like it. 

Bob was pulled out of his thoughts as the boss abruptly stopped the car, he punched the steering wheel repeatedly and roared like an angry animal. _Uh-oh._

"DAMMIT!" the Joker screamed and Bob scratched his head and looked at him. "Switch with me, I can't drive. I can't even _think_!" the Joker snapped hatefully and got out of the car with very agitated movements. 

Bob kept driving and the boss was quiet now, all deep in thought, but it didn't bother Bob. Boss was either _on_ or _off_ and it had always been like that.

"Have you ever had a girl, _Bob_?" Joker's tight voice suddenly broke the silence. 

"Yes."

"Boy, that is a suuuur- _priiise_.. When?"

"Back when I was working at the warehouse. She worked there too."

"What kind of gal was she?"

"She.. Was blonde. And strong for a woman. She always had a ponytail and colorful nails. She was kind, like a baker, and she called me Bobby just like you do." 

" _Sheesh_.. I won't be calling you _that_ anymore." 

"I don't mind, boss." he said and the Joker looked at him with confusion and distaste. 

"You're _such_ a weirdo. So, uh.. Did you ever do something bad? To her?" 

"Yes.. But it wasn't my fault boss. She kept talking to those other boys, and they kept looking at her with their eyes, I had to do something." 

"What did you do?" 

"I pushed her down the stairs. Boss.. she cried and cried and cried." 

"Tsk tsk tsk, _bad boy Bob_. Did she hate you after that?" 

"She left me. Moved back to Jersey to be with her family." 

"Is that so.. " boss mumbled.

"Have you ever had a girl, boss?" Bob asked, and at first he thought the boss wouldn't answer him as he was quiet for so long, but at last he annoyedly clicked his tongue before speaking.

"I have always been the _freak_ -ah.. Even before the scars." the Joker said but Bob didn't answer, his mind had simply wandered off elsewhere. 

"What am I going to do about Freya? Hmm? Got any ideas _Bob_?" the Joker said after a couple of minutes and chewed on his scars.

"What do you mean?" 

"Sweetpea wants to work for me." he mumbled and Bob furrowed his brows.

"..She is a girl.."

"I can't control her, and she's driving me crazy."

"Maybe she could cook for us and such, boss."

"Are you even listening?"

"Well if she doesn't obey, she won't get no money right? And you can punish her."

"She doesn't want money. And punishing her wont help, you saw how she talked to me? I had just _beaten her up_ Bob, and _threatened_ her with the one thing I know she fears. GOD she is annoying the _hell_ out of me!" the Joker roared the last part and punched the window on his side. 

"Yes I saw it, how dare she?"

"What am I going to do with this girl, hmm?" 

"Why don't you just sell her to Gambol? Then she's his problem." 

"Never." 

"Why?" 

"I won't do it." 

"..Do you like her?" 

"Right now I hate her."

"I saw you sleeping next to her boss."

"..Mm. She's, ah.. so warm to hold. So, so warm.."

"Yeah, my Abby was too. And she would scratch my back and I slept like a baby."

"Freya called me a _disgusting piece of shit_. She used those exact words to describe Mark." 

"Have you seen her naked?"

" _Dammit_ Bob, could you at least try to hear what I am saying?"

"I'm just curious.."

" _Yes_ I have seen her naked, what is it to you?"

"Oh man.. Give me some details, boss."

"Idiot."

"Please, just the tits, they look so perfect.."

"Watch it!" the Joker snarled. 

"..Why?"

"She's _mine_." The Joker said and Bob swallowed as he heard that dangerous vibration in his voice. 

"Yes boss." he mumbled and kept quiet the rest of the way. 

Once he stopped the car in the parking lot behind the closed up diner the Joker immediately got out of the car and started pacing around. It was getting really dark now, but the lights from the streets helped a little. As Bob looked at the lights he saw millions of tiny, dust-like drops of water in the air and he shivered, no wonder the air felt so cold against his skin.

"Boss why are you walking around?"

"Shut up."

"Sorry." Bob answered and watched quietly as the Joker kept pacing. After about 15 minutes, a humble volvo station wagon pulled in and parked next to them in the parking lot. The car came with two men, one of them had the same role as Bob, in other words standing quietly in the background, letting the adults do the talking. The other one was the fence and Bob didn't know his name. He must be a rich man, but his clothing was as humble as his car and demeanor. His voice was low as he greeted them and he politely shook boss' hand. 

"Good to meet you, sir."

" _Sir_ , hmm? I kinda like that."

"I do apologize, but I need to make this quick. I have somewhere to be."

"Yeeaah.. Evan told me."

"Speaking of Evan, he told me that you understand the value of a good relationship between two businessmen." he said and the Joker rolled his eyes.

"I'll be a good boy, I promise." he said and turned to walk towards his car, waving his hand to get the fence to follow him. He opened the trunk and revealed the black travel suitcase in there.

"Help me carry it to my car, please, I'll examine it there." the fence asked in his polite manner and the two carried it to the volvo. The trunk was big and in the ceiling they had installed very strong lights that allowed the fence to really see the quality of the stolen goods. 

"Evan valued this to 300k."

"Actually.. These watches have really gone up in price right now. And you have 11 of them. I'd say it is closer to 400k."

"Now, what is this? An _honest_ man in Gotham, hmm?" the Joker said joyously.

"I treat my customers fairly, and I hope to get the same treatment back. Are you okay with 380?"

"Mhm. But first, I have a question.."

"Yes?"

"Do any of your clients need my services?"

"By services, you mean.."

"I kill for money. And I, ah.. I need it, badly."

"Right.. Well, I usually want to know as little as possible about what my clients are up to.. But I heard that Leone Falcone is offering a lot of money to take someone out. He has been for a while, but the guy is hiding well, and I heard Leone recently upped the price."

"My my my! A _Falcone_?"

"Yeah, but Leone is something of a black sheep in that family as far as I know."

"E-ven better.. I like you already, Mr.Fence. If you give me some contact information I'll reduce the price for ya." the Joker said and Bob felt himself tune them out as they kept discussing and negotiating. Bob's toes were freezing and he wished to get back inside the car. After a couple more minutes he went up to them as he was curious about what the fence had in the back of the trunk. He was disappointed as he didn't see much, everything he had in there was stored in beautiful cases and boxes. He looked at a big box with many identical, black, velvet-draped cases in it. They were stacked neatly on top of each other and all of them had a different female name beautifully written on them. One of the cases caught his eye, and he turned to his boss and tugged at his jacket to get his attention.

"Boss!"

"What?" the Joker snapped at him and gave him a warning stare, Bob knew that he shouldn't interrupt their discussion. 

"Look!" He said and pointed at the black case that had caught his interest. The Joker's sullen expression changed to a surprised one as he saw it, he pointed at the name that was displayed on top of it and looked at the fence.

"Freya?" 

"It's jewelry sir. Care to have a look?"

"I do, I do.." the Joker responded immediately and the fence took the case and gave it to him. The Joker studied the sleek, beautiful case before opening it carefully. Inside were three dazzling necklaces. One necklace in particular seemed to catch the boss' eye as he picked it up and studied it under the light. 

"Beautifuuul.." he mumbled in awe and the fence smiled. 

"Isn't it? That's an 18k white gold necklace, and in the pendant you find a collection of diamonds, total weight 1.98 carat. The stone in the middle is an alexandrite, under the light you can see it sort of gives the effect of an aurora borealis. The Freya line has become extremely popular this last year." 

" _Stunning_.."

"You have good taste sir."

"How much?"

"60k sir." 

"I'll take it." 

"Excellent! May I ask who this is for?"

"The most annoying girl on the face of the earth." 

\---------------------------

Bob felt confused as they drove back home. He didn't understand why the boss spent 60 000 dollars on a necklace for this girl who made him so angry now that they finally had some money. On the other hand, the boss was in a good mood now, and if he was happy, Bob was happy. 

"Listen to this Bob;" the Joker said joyously and held up a note he had found in a pocket on the inside of the jewelry case. He started reading with a dramatic voice;   
" _When we hear the word 'goddess', we think of luscious, curvy and breathtaking women. But Freya has another side, a fierce and dangerous one. While always attractive and alluring, behind that beauty is a spirit that can stand up against anything, fight to the bitter end and prevail over all evil. Her armor causes the eerily beautiful flickering light that we know as the Aurora Borealis. Freya awakens in us an aching hunger for more._ " the Joker giggled and carefully put the note back. 

"Aaah.. that's my Freya." he said with a dreamy voice.

"I'm hungry." Bob answered and the Joker stared at him with narrowed eyes, then he reached over to him and repeatedly slapped him in the face.

"Ow, stop it boss, I'm.. I'm driving!" 

"Just keep quiet, you fat fucking _retard_." the Joker said with his voice full of derision. Bob felt warm tears sting behind his eyelids and decided to keep quiet for the rest of the ride, after a couple of minutes the Joker picked up his phone, dialed a number and let it ring. 

" _Hello_."

"Why hello there, how is the princess doing?"

 _"Uhm.. She, uh, she's doing alright J._ "

"What does that mean, Evan?"

 _"She has been drinking, actually, but I can't get her to eat. And she's not in a.. very good mood. Let's just say that."_ Evan said and the Joker scoffed.

"I figured. We're buying something to eat, ask her what she wants."

 _"..Uuuhm.. alright, Freya? J and Bob are buying something to eat, J is asking what you want?_ " Evan said, the Joker closed his eyes and clenched his fists as he heard Freya in the background. 

_"Come on Freya.. Okay, fine.. J, she said; 'tell the ugly fucker to drop dea-_ " Evan said but was cut off as the Joker hung up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this was a weird chapter, I dunno, but this was Bob's POV and he's a weird guy so.. Hey. In the next one we get to follow Freya :) 
> 
> Don't forget to kudos if you like this story, and comment if you have something to say <3


	24. The Milkshake that started it all

“ _Dwayne, Mark, The Chechen, Gambol, Crane, Carmine, Faden, Loeb, Wuertz, Antonio, Wright, Collins.. Joker._.” Freya quietly mumbled to herself, she sat on the sofa and repeated the list again. The newest addition to the list didn’t roll as easily off of her tongue as the others. But he deserved to be there. _Or did he?_

Since he broke the promise to not bind her she knew that the other promise he had given was no more valuable than a bucket full of shit. And if he followed through on the threat of letting his men rape her every night he would definitely write his name on her list in ink. 

Her body hurt but not as much as it could have, he had been strangely careful. He had aimed for the areas that didn’t need much force to hurt like hell and he hadn't punched her with as much strength as she knew he could have. She didn't understand much at this moment. _Why does everybody want to control me?_

She had truly meant it when she had told him she wanted to work for him, she wouldn’t ask for a penny and she would never screw him over. Unless he did something to deserve it of course.. _What the fuck does he want with me anyway? Does he even know?_

In a way she was grateful for the reality check he had just given her. For a while she had imagined something ridiculous, namely having someone help her finish what she had started. 

Sure, she would have had to perform vile tasks in return, no doubt, but her sense of right and wrong was fairly twisted these days anyways. There are no simple answers, she had learned that the hard way. 

The Joker had asked her what it had felt like in that moment when her soul had been ripped to shreds, and she had thought about that many times since then. 

She knew exactly what moment that was, and she wondered how he knew that she had had a moment like that. But then again, from the first time they talked she had gotten the feeling that he could see right into her soul, that he knew her intimately. And she knew him, his eyes showed her so many things she recognized all too well. 

It is impossible to act and behave like a whole human being when the core that drives you is completely destroyed. He knows what that is like, he is living in that same reality, and somehow that monster has made her feel a little less lonely. 

Nobody has ever been able to ease her misery before, not even a little, and she had thought that he could feel the same thing. If he had, he never would have doubted her intentions the way he did. She must truly be alone in this after all.

“Hey.. Freya? ..Can I help you?” she heard Evan's trembling voice ask somewhere to her left and she turned her head to look at him.

“What?”

“You’re crying.” he said and as she looked down on her wet jeans she realised he was right, she was crying heavy tears. 

“Oh..”

“Want me to give you a tissue?” 

“Sure, why not.” She mumbled with a thick voice and Evan went to the kitchen to get one. He came back and placed it in her bound hands, then he crouched down and studied her as she dried the tears on her cheeks. 

“He shouldn’t have done that to you. Why did he?” Evan asked and she scoffed.

“It’s not as if I expected anything else from him to begin with.” she said but Evan shook his head.

“A man should never hit a woman.” he said and she looked up at him and studied his face for the first time. His blue eyes were kind and concerned.

“Maybe not, but they do.”

“I don’t.”

“That makes you a better man than most I have dealt with in my life.” she said and chuckled, he furrowed his brows.

"You haven't been very lucky then."

"Listen, I'm not just a woman and he is not just a man. This is something else. I'm not defending him, but you don't have to think of me as a victim." 

“I’m not sure what you mean, but I hope he doesn’t hurt you like that anymore.”

“Thank you for your concern, Evan, but I think there is little hope for that.”

“Maybe you should.. you know, be a bit more careful. You tease him and such. He really is crazy, you know that right?” he said and she gave him a tired smile.

"I can't let someone control me just because they're crazy, Evan. But thank you.” she said and gave him another smile.

“It is strange though, he kinda seems to like you. You know he almost panicked this morning right? When you kept passing out.”

“He did?”

“Yeah, I’ve never seen him like that. He was scared.” he said and she nodded absentmindedly as she thought about it. 

“That is what he was so angry about, he lost it when I reminded him of my death wish.” she said and looked down on her bound hands, deep in thought while Evan studied her quietly. 

“You’re so pretty.” he said, his voice failed him slightly and the word ‘pretty’ came out in a whisper. 

“Oh.. thank you.” 

“Don’t tell the boss I said that. Or.. any of it.” he said nervously and she chuckled.

“I won’t.” she assured him and he slowly got up on his feet and went back to sit on the other couch. Freya and Evan sat quietly for no more than five minutes before they heard a car outside of the cabin. Freya felt her mouth get dry, and she noticed how both Evan and Antonio fidgeted in their seats. 

Antonio.. That man's mouth would never be the same again. Most of his front teeth on the upper row were knocked out and his lips could only be described as a mess. They would probably heal, but something was up with his jaw. It was dislocated or broken or both, and it looked like he couldn’t close his mouth. She didn't feel even the slightest amount of pity for him. She knew what happened to girls who didn't bring Dwayne enough money, and now she knew Antonio used to be a part of that shit. 

The front door opened and Bob walked in with his heavy steps, carrying many boxes of pizza in his arms. The smell of them filled the cabin in a matter of seconds and Freya felt her mouth salivating. The Joker walked in and closed the door, and just like that, the atmosphere completely changed. 

It was funny how his presence alone always created tension in a room. If they all were blind and deaf they would still somehow be able to tell if he was in the room or not. You could simply feel him in the air, as if he was some kind of supernatural entity. 

He walked up to her and she stared at him, he carried a pizza and looked down on her with a dangerous twinkle in his eyes. 

“Hiya, _toots_.” he said with an annoying grin on his lips as he tossed the pizza down on the table. 

“Pepperoni pizza for the princess. You _better_ eat it.” he said and winked at her before walking back to the kitchen area. For a second she thought about refusing to eat just to see what he would do, but the smell from the pizza was out of this world and her primal instincts took over. There was no way she wouldn’t shove that whole thing right into her face. Except for the few slices of pizza that he had given her at the other hideout, she had lost count of how many days she had gone without food now. 

She reached for a slice with shaky hands and started eating greedily, she was so engulfed with the pizza she didn't even notice that the Joker sat down on the same sofa as her, followed by Bob and Evan who came to sit down with their pizzas on the other sofa.

" _No_." she heard the Joker growl and as she looked at him she saw him staring at Evan and Bob with distaste. 

"No what, boss?" Bob asked. 

"Eat somewhere else. I don't want you two here." the Joker said and Evan obeyed immediately without question, Bob however looked at the Joker, clearly very hurt. 

"Why?" he asked with a trembling voice. 

"I don't want company, just go away." he said with a cold voice. Bob glanced at Freya and looked as if he had something to say but he remained quiet, instead he got up from the sofa and stomped his way over to the kitchen table. 

"Oh! I forgot!" the Joker exclaimed happily and got up to his feet. He walked over to the kitchen and took the brown paper bag from the counter. 

"I didn't forget about _you_ Antonio, I got this for ya." he said joyously and put a big, plastic cup in front of him. "I thought you could drink this since you can't, you know, _chew_. You haven’t eaten since I kicked your face in, have you?" he said and grinned. It was a chocolate milkshake with a heavy amount of whipped cream on top and tons of chocolate shavings and chocolate drizzle all over it. In other words, a divine calorie-bomb for someone who is starving and Antonio looked up at the Joker with an expression full of shock and gratitude.

“Go ahead, drink it.” The Joker said with a derisive smile and Antonio started gesturing with his hands. It was easy to see that he was asking for a spoon, but the Joker squinted his eyes in confusion. 

"What?.. Sorry?" he said and Antonio pointed at the straw and shook his head but the Joker furrowed his brows as if Antonio was being very unclear. Bob decided that he wanted to help his boss understand. 

“Boss he needs a spoon, he can’t use the straw.”

“..really, _Bob_?”

“Yes."

"Too bad we don't have any spoons then, hmm? Of course, you could try to pour this thick milkshake down your throat, but that would make a big mess now wouldn't it?" the Joker said and Antonio looked at him, seemingly insecure, and shrugged as if to say that was no problem. 

"You can't close your mouth, _Antonio_ , and the image of you making a slobbering mess as you try to get this down is not something I want to witness. I have seen you try to drink water, it's a sickening display." the Joker said with a disgusted grimace and picked up the milkshake. 

"Maybe you could have _Bob the retard_ here chew some pizza for ya and feed you like a mama bird? Hmm? Have fun.” he said and smirked as he looked at Antonio who furiously shook his head with a pleading look in his face. The Joker put his hand under Antonios chin and forcefully closed his mouth, Antonio threw himself back in the chair to get away from him and cried out in pain. The Joker retracted his hand and studied Antonio’s teary face with a satisfaction that he didn’t even try to hide.

“Well then.. I uh, think I’m just going to keep this." the Joker said and teasingly jiggled the milkshake in front of Antonio’s face before he turned around and walked over to the sofa. Freya fought really hard not to burst out laughing. 

The Joker sat down and looked innocently at her as he slurped down big gulps of the milkshake, she felt the corners of her mouth twitching as she looked at him. He let go of the straw and took a deep, satisfied sigh.

“Aaah.. _yummy_! _Best_ milkshake I have _ever_ had!” he exclaimed loudly enough for Antonio to hear, then he looked at Freya with a smile and held the milkshake out to her. “Share?” he asked and as she looked at his boyish smile she couldn’t keep it together any longer and started laughing. 

“Something I said?” he asked with a grin and she shook her head and looked at him with a smile. 

“Antonio never touched that, right?” she asked and he shook his head.

“Nope, just me.” 

“Alright then.” she said and snatched the milkshake from him, she quickly guzzled it all down and smirked at him. 

"Aaah.. You're right, that's really good." she said and put the empty cup down on the table. 

" _Rude_." he said but looked very amused as he took a big bite of his own pizza. They ate in silence for a couple of minutes, she felt him looking at her almost the whole time but ignored it. Finally she leaned back on the sofa and groaned as her stomach hurt from being so full. 

“You need to chew your food, sweetheart.” 

“I did.”

“You ate like a pig.”

“I was starving!” she snapped and he rolled his eyes. As Freya tried to breathe through the discomfort in her stomach she glanced over at Antonio.

“J.. If you are planning on sleeping tonight you should probably either kill Antonio or tie him up or something. The way he’s staring at you is.. uhm, interesting.” she said to the Joker in a low voice and he chuckled.

"Mhm."

"I'm serious, this could be the last straw for him."

“Aren't you sweet, all worried and concerned for me.” he said and she scoffed.

“Yeah sure. Especially after today.” she muttered and he gave her an expression of mock sympathy.

“Aaww.. did I stomp on your little fairytale illusion, toots?” he said and pouted, she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“What do you want?” 

“What I want?”

“From me?”

“This! I told you to eat, and you did. _Such_ a good girl.” he said with a deep voice that made her breathing quicken a bit. He shuffled so close to her that their legs touched, and in her head she cursed as the warmth from his body ignited a fire in hers. He studied her face with a smile. 

“You look tired darling, have you had a _rough day?_ Hmm?” he said and gave her a crooked smile. 

“Asshole.” she muttered and he giggled quietly.

“You have such a _dirty_ mouth.” he said with a throaty voice and brought his fingers up to her face to touch her lips, she leaned away from his touch and scowled at him.

“You know J.. I am still willing to work for you if you would ever change your mind, but if there is anything else you want from me.. You will have to take it by force.” she said and watched with fascination as those dark orbs turned pitch black right before her eyes. He swallowed repeatedly and as he spoke his voice vibrated with rage in such a way that she could feel it under her skin. 

"Alright then.. _You asked for it_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not the most action packed chapter but I have some fun stuff coming up :) Thank you for supporting <3


	25. The Ants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Mature

Once The Joker had eaten his pizza he picked Freya up without a word and carried her with him into the bedroom. He put her down and locked the door before walking up to her, then they both quietly studied each other with grim faces until Freya broke the silence.

“I’m not going to give you _anything_.” She hissed and felt her eyes tear up, seemingly out of nowhere.

“What are you so upset about?” he muttered and annoyedly clicked his tongue.

“What do you _think_?”

“The beating? Let me tell you, _sweetpea_ , that if I would remove my makeup, we would find a nasty little bruise riiight here..” he said and poked at his right cheekbone. “Signed; Freya Verin.” he said and grinned at her.

“Not that I, ah, mind..” he said, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body close to his. He licked his lips and wiggled his eyebrows at her. As always, his body radiated so much heat that she felt her own body heat up as a response. 

“I punched you _once_ , because you slapped me in the face while I was.. holding you.” 

“You deserved the beating, Freya, you _really_ did.” he snarled and she swallowed.

“No I didn’t..” She said and was caught by surprise as her voice failed her. He dangerously narrowed his eyes.

“That’s what you get for trying to get away from me.” he rasped and she shook her head.

“I was so happy when I realised I was caught by you, I was sure you would end things for me..” she said, feeling her heart pounding painfully in her chest. He closed his eyes and showed his teeth.

“Enough!” 

“What do you mean, ‘enough’? I won’t stop feeling like that just because I stop talking about it..” he put a hand over her mouth and took a deep breath. 

"Not another word, or I will make you regret it." He warned and she kept quiet, her bottom lip quivered and finally the tears came. He cocked his head to the side and studied her with a thoughtful expression. 

"Why the tears?" 

"Are you really going to let Antonio have me? And Gambol?" 

"Mhm.. If you keep being so difficult." He said and gave her a crooked smile. 

"Is it really what you want?" 

".. You're not giving me a choice." 

"What do you want from me? I don't get it. What do you want?" she asked and he brought up a hand to her face and gently caressed her cheek. 

"Do you remember when I first saw your scars? The kiss you gave me? _That_ is what I want." He said and she furrowed her brows. 

"So you threaten me to get it?"

"Don't get so hung up on details, darling. Kiss me and everything is going to be just pea-chy." he said and leaned in to her for a kiss. She turned her head away from him and he clearly didn’t have any patience for it because he immediately lifted her up and threw her down on the bed. 

"Then I guess I will have to take it." He fumed and stared down on her, she felt her intestines twist as he hovered over her with eyes full of malice. 

"If only you knew, Freya, what you're doing to me.." He said with a husky voice and pulled her sweater up to reveal her stomach. He gawked at it with an expression full of longing and admiration and slowly dragged his warm hand over it. 

"If only you knew.." he mumbled and leaned down to rest his face against her naked skin. She saw him close his eyes and felt a strong but unwanted reaction from her body when he showered her stomach with his warm breath. 

He lifted his head slightly and brushed his lips over her skin, then he groaned as he dragged his tongue over her left hip bone. 

"Your beautiful hips.. They're begging for me to grab them as I fuck you senseless." He murmured, his every word smothered with lust. Freya swallowed hard, her whole body was begging for him to do exactly that, fuck her senseless and take whatever he wanted. He inched himself up closer towards her face but stopped by her chest, he pulled her sweater up a little more and licked his lips as he saw her breasts. 

"Mmmh.." He hummed and lowered his face down to use his tongue,lips and teeth to explore them. She felt her chest rise and fall quickly and she couldn’t do anything about the heavy breathing or the intense arousal, nor could she stop the wetness he created. In this moment her body wasn’t her own, it was all his. She held back a sound of pleasure in her throat as he bit down on her nipple, but with the next breath she couldn’t help but let it out. _Shit_. 

He looked up at her face and studied her with a curious expression, then he leaned down to her ear and spoke softly.

“Why are you resisting? I know you want it, your body is _burning_ , I can feel it.” his whisper vibrated in her ear and she whimpered quietly as the deep quality of his voice made every inch of her body beg for him to fuck her hard. 

She heard him growl quietly as his free hand slid down over her stomach and kept going all the way down to her jeans. He pushed them down slightly and his fingers gently caressed the skin right above the waist band. The fire his fingers started was almost painful. Her irregular breathing finally forced her to take a deep breath and she let out a sound that was something between a gasp and a moan. 

“ _Just like that_.. I can’t get _enough_ of that sound..” he groaned and with a strong grip of her jaw he leaned down and kissed her. She fought it as much as she could. 

“Freya..” he snarled and squeezed her jaw. “Kiss.me. _back_!”

“Fuck you.” she said and he raised himself up a bit, she didn’t know if he was going to hit her or not and she never got to find that out. As he left some space between them she used all of the strength she had to headbutt him, her forehead hit the bridge of his nose, just like planned, and the sudden and hard hit had him distracted long enough for her to be able to snatch the knife from his jacket. It was the automatic, serrated knife she had seen him use before. She opened it and didn’t hesitate for a second as she grabbed the handle hard with both hands and pushed the blade against her throat. She only just started the movement of cutting it open as he caught her hands.

“NO!” he screamed at the top of his lungs as he realised what she was doing and used all of his strength to pull her hands away from her neck. 

“Just let me do it!” she screamed at him but he wrestled her down as he was much too strong for her, he forced her hands open and pulled the knife from her. He threw it to the other side of the room and examined her neck, the knife hadn’t cut through anything other than the skin. When he was done he pulled her up to a sitting position with her back against the headboard. 

“WHY?” he bellowed hatefully and she kept her eyes closed, she didn’t want to see him. 

“I can’t stand it anymore!” 

“ _What_ , exactly?”

“Don’t tell me I want it when I don’t! Just let me go!” she cried loudly, she could feel him staring at her but she refused to open her eyes. 

At first he was quiet, then she heard him roar frustratedly and move away from her. She brought her knees up to her face and felt them get wet from tears as she rested her forehead against them. 

“You’re going to let them have me, aren’t you?” she broke the silence with a tremulous whisper.

“Is that what is bothering you? It’s not the beating you’re upset about, is it?” she heard him answer and was surprised by his subdued voice, she had never heard it like this. She nodded and heard him sigh heavily.

“Why do you believe those threats? Haven’t you figured out yet that I want you all to myself?”

“No you don’t.”

“ _Believe me_ , I do.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“You should.”

“Why?” she asked him and heard him take another deep sigh, but then he was quiet. At last she got curious and opened her eyes to look at him. He sat on the edge of the bed with his head buried in his hands and her stomach dropped as she saw him. He looked so heavy and tired, and she could see on the lonely strands of hair hanging down in front of his face that he was slightly shaking. Just like magic, all of her anger and resentment melted away when she saw him like that. 

“Why?” she asked him again and after some time he let his hands drop down to his lap and took another deep breath. He turned to look at her with a serious expression, much too serious for being him, as he started talking. 

"Do you know, darling..” he said with his oddly subdued voice. 

“..That I’m aaaalways.. _itchy_? Hmm? Constantly. My _scalp_.. my _skin_.. my eyes and especially my _scars-ah_.. It's _itching itching itching_ , everyday, all day.” he said, he scratched his cheeks and pulled his shoulders up a bit. He looked as if he wanted to crawl out of his skin, he licked his lips excessively and his eyes were full of anxiety.

“ _That_ I can handle. I can. But.. It's the neverending itchiness _inside_ of me that is killing me, Freya.. You see..” he said and his voice continuously got louder and more agitated with every word. “..It's like having _millions_ of ants _craaaawl-ing_ under my skin, they’re _teeeear-ing_ my intestines apart, and they're eating **_eating_** **EATING** away at my brain..” he forced the last words out through his teeth and looked at her, she felt her stomach twist as she saw the desperation in his eyes.

“When everything is calm around me, I can barely breathe.. I can feel them moving behind my eyes, and when it’s quiet I can hear them _eating_ me..I hear them _gnawing gnawing gnawing_ at my brain with their sharp little teeth. It never stops. I can't make it go away, no matter what I do. All I can do.. is distract myself, with anything that is able to draw my attention, with anything that is _fun_ , anything that is _painful_ , anything that gets my blood pumping. Every now and then I get to see and feel emotions so intense in others that I can feel something else for a moment. But that is _all I can_ _do_ to ease the torture.” he said and looked at her, she had never seen someone look so miserable before and when he chuckled quietly she saw something that shocked her. Tears were quietly running down the sides of his face. He didn’t snivel, his voice didn’t break, unless you saw the tears you would never know he was crying. 

Maybe she was supposed to hate him, but at this moment she couldn’t. She didn’t have to think twice if he was telling the truth or not, his pain was so glaringly obvious and all she wanted was to take all of it away. He got up on the bed, he placed himself in front of her and studied her face.

“Sooo.. when I find something.. that _calms_ the pain, nothing or _no one_ is going to take that away from me. I am talking about _you_. Since I found you I have felt many things that haven’t all been pleasant, and you _cert_ -ain-ly haven’t been good for my focus, but not once have I wanted to crawl out of my own skin or stick a knife into my skull just to get the ants out. Maybe it’s true that I am obsessed with you, and now you know why. Even when you’re not close, just thinking about you calms them down.” he said and she felt the warm tears again as she looked at the destroyed man in front of her, he reached for her hips and pulled her in close to him. 

“Do you know.. that when I’m close to you, I can barely feel them?” he said and reached out to grab her hands. “..and that when you touch me, I can’t feel them at all?” he whispered and placed her hands on his cheeks. He closed his eyes and leaned into them, he held them in place but it wouldn't have been necessary, right now she desperately wanted to touch him. He drew a heavy, shuddering breath and swallowed hard, she felt her heart ache for him and feared that he would break into a million pieces in front of her. 

“Come to me..” he mumbled and grabbed her around her waist with both hands, she didn’t fight him as he lifted her onto his lap. He held his arms around her and buried his face into her neck, he took deep breaths and kept hugging her close. “And just like that.. they’re gone.. it’s quiet. Now I can breathe, my sweet girl.” he mumbled into her neck. 

“If I wasn’t bound right now I would’ve hugged you back.” she whispered to him and he chuckled. 

“Considering what you just tried to do, I don’t see how I could remove them. Why do you even bother to ask me if you can work for me when all you want to do is die?” he said bitterly.

“Because.. I don’t want to all the time.”

“Explain.”

“Well.. When I think of the possibility that I might be able to finish what I have started, I don’t feel the need to go. But when I’m bound and the threat of spending my last moments in the control of men like _them_ is hovering over me.. I can’t stand it, I panic, I just want out.” she explained and felt him nodding against her neck.

“Would it comfort you to know that if it was up to me, no other man in the universe would ever touch you?” he said quietly and she chuckled.

“Yeah.” 

“Do you believe me?”

“Now I do.”

“So stay with me..” he whispered and looked up at her. He reached a hand up to touch her face, she leaned in to his touch and nodded.

“Yes.” she whispered back to him and in the next moment they were glued to each other's lips, so hungry for each other that everything around them disappeared. She hated the ropes more than ever, she wanted to touch him so badly, but in this position they wouldn’t allow it. But _his_ hands were everywhere, and his touch was desperate. The scars on his lips made her heart skip a beat and as she felt his soft and warm tongue she moaned into his mouth, he sunk his teeth into her bottom lip as he heard it and pulled away from the kiss. He smirked against her lips as she tried to kiss him again and looked up into her eyes.

“Will you stay with me?” he asked and she nodded.

“Yes.” she answered out of breath and to her surprise she saw him untie and remove the ropes from her ankles, he threw them down to the floor and gave her another deep kiss. She switched position so that she straddled him instead and finally she could touch him. She touched his face and leaned in to the kiss, she pushed herself down on his lap as hard as she could and smiled as she realised that he was hard and ready for her. _Very_ ready. She rolled her hips to grind herself against his erection and a deep moan straight from his groin escaped his lips. He pulled away again and she immediately missed the warmth from his mouth. He gently touched her face and leaned his forehead against hers.

“Do you swear it?” he murmured out of breath and she nodded. 

“I swear it.” she whispered and he removed the ropes from her hands, she immediately used them to touch him. She was about to resume their kiss but he grabbed her face between both of his hands and stared at her.

“If you run away from me Freya.. I will burn this city down to the ground just to find you.” he whispered darkly and his black eyes were burning, she placed her hands on top of his and met his gaze.

“I won’t run.” she promised, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath as if relieved and the kiss that followed consumed them both completely. She could finally give in to the way her body ached for him. She had never wanted anything so intensely as she wanted him right now, in this moment, and she knew from feeling the way his heart pounded in his chest that he wanted her just as much. His hands found their way in under her sweater and he groaned lustfully as he felt her naked skin. Like so many times before he caressed her scars and she returned the favor by kissing his. They had a moment when they almost felt whole, but it didn't last for long. 

The air shifted, 

their eyes opened.

The warmth disappeared,

ice consumed them.

Glass shattered, 

she gasped and cried.

Sorry Mr J,

but this will be a night of terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you like it please kudos/comment :) <3


	26. Scum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Violence and explicit language.

Antonio's POV 

Antonio didn’t realise he was nervous until Bob started snoring and his hands suddenly got really sweaty. It was time. 

Evan was sleeping, or trying to sleep, in the bedroom to the right and the freak and the girl was in the other bedroom doing.. something. It was actually a miracle that Bob had fallen asleep, considering that they had heard the girl scream and the freak roar more than once. But Bob was special, and the sandman was always ready for him. 

Antonio swallowed. He could still feel his right temple pounding and there was something warm in his guts, two sure signs that he was full of rage. As he wasn’t a very brave man, he knew he had to do something now that the anger gave him some courage. As carefully and quietly as he could with those stubby little legs of his he snuck out of the cabin and into the garage. 

He never should have left Dwayne. When you worked for Dwayne you got to eat and sleep like a normal person, you got to know what was expected of you and you got to spend every night with a whore wrapped around your cock. Sure, the pay was bad, and the whores were used and ugly, but he knew now how lucky he had been to be a part of that crew. Besides, he had never seen Dwayne kick a man's face in for no reason.

He walked up to the toolbox on the counter and took out a screwdriver. It was hard to see and he had to use his hands to find what he was looking for. He walked up to the car and crouched down by the left front tire, he removed the cap on the valve and pressed the tip of the screwdriver on the metal pin to let the air out quickly. After a few minutes he got up and went to remove the cap on the other tires as well. 

After that milkshake incident he knew he couldn't stick around here any longer. By the way the freak looked at him these days he knew he was dead meat if he stayed, all because he wanted a little something from that precious little whore of his. Did the freak honestly believe his men would accept living in celibacy? When he himself spent day and night with that gorgeous fuck doll? No way.

He opened the rear door on the right side of the car and fumbled in the dark under the front seat until his hand clutched around the cold metal of a gun. 

Usually, the freak knew exactly how many guns they had in the crew and exactly where they were, he didn’t let them have any unless they needed it for something special. But ever since he had found that slut he had been extremely sloppy and right now Antonio felt very grateful for that. Unfortunately though, this gun only had two bullets. 

He got out of the garage and kept low as he snuck past the car outside of the cabin. This car was old and for an ex car-thief like Antonio it was a godsend, because this was a car you could start without a key if you had the right skills. 

He carefully moved closer to the window outside of the freak’s and the woman's bedroom. Fear almost made him falter as he wanted to peek inside the window. He had truly been quiet, and he didn’t notice anything that indicated that they had discovered that he was gone, but you never knew with that clown. More often than not he just seemed to know about everything that was going on, as if he had a sixth sense. 

But there was no way around it, he had to look. He swallowed hard and peeked through the bottom left corner of the window for just a second or two before leaning back again. _What the fuck_. The girl was straddling the freak and they were kissing, like, _passionately_. Despite the intense feelings of fear he felt in this moment he still felt his blood begin to boil as he thought about the way she looked at himself as if he was some disgusting, slimy insect, while gladly sticking her tongue down that monster's throat. _What a fucking whore_.

The new surge of rage in his body encouraged him to finally do what he had to do, he turned around, backed up a few steps, aimed the gun and pulled the trigger twice. The first bullet didn’t go where he intended it to as the glass changed its direction, but as it shattered the second bullet reached them. _Shit_! 

The girl screamed and he could hear commotion in the cabin as he ran to the car. After some struggling the engine roared, and Antonio screamed as he felt an intense wave of relief. But all was not good.

He had shot the whore, and missed the freak. That was very bad news, killing him was necessary for his own survival. Now he would have to spend his days hiding. Not that he didn’t want _her_ to die, he had just hoped to be able to one day do it during a bit more, let’s say, _intimate_ circumstances. Take his time, kill her slowly and get off at that moment the light left her eyes and all that good stuff, you know. 

Nothing to do about that now, he thought, as he drove away from the cabin into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh.. sorry to make you read from this scumbag's PoV :l 
> 
> Thanks for reading though, I appreciate it <3


	27. Funny Observations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Explicit violence

Joker's PoV

He thought it was funny sometimes. _Life_. 

It was funny how time could stand still and rush by at the same time, and that it could be impossible to breathe in a room full of air. 

It was kinda funny that everything had turned dark for him when the girl got shot, as if he cared whether she lived or died. 

She whimpered in his ear and her voice was weak and sweet just the way he liked it, but he didn't enjoy hearing it. The sound only made him sick. 

As he heard the car drive away, he knew it was Antonio. It was funny how Antonio was sitting in that car, most likely thinking to himself that he had accomplished something when really all he had done was to get himself into a sticky situation. 

Getting on the Joker's bad side was simply never a good idea. Now Antonio had two alternatives; living his life like a rat hidden in the sewers or die from having his head slowly removed. _Really_ slowly. After some torture, obviously. 

The Joker suddenly remembered that a guy once had asked him why he kept blunt knives around when he owned several high-quality ones. The answer to that was simple, it had to do with whether you wanted to kill efficiently or painfully. Antonio had certainly earned a meeting with a blunt and serrated one, congratulations big guy. 

As the Joker looked at Freya's pained face he wondered if this was real or another nightmare of his. He still held his arms around her and as she collapsed against his chest he felt her shaking violently. Her hair tickled his chin and he tilted his head forward so he could smell it. He thought it was kinda funny how her hair smelled just the same as always, as if nothing had happened, and when he looked down at his bloodsoaked hand an inappropriate laugh threatened to burst out of his mouth. 

"Shit! What happened? I saw Antonio drive away a-, wait, is she bleeding?" Evan rambled quickly as he entered the room.

"Get the other car ready, we have to get out of here. NOW!" The Joker angrily shouted and Evan obeyed without any questions. 

Freya groaned against his chest, he hugged her harder and closed his eyes. He couldn't help but chuckle quietly as he wondered how long he had been sitting here for, completely paralyzed, when the girl was dying in his arms. _What a joke._

He laid her down on her side on the bed, she groaned and grimaced as he examined the wound. The bullet was still there, in the upper part of her left buttock, but he didn't dare to remove it. You never knew with bullets, it was often worse to remove them than leave them in. As he saw how the blood kept pouring out he cursed and went over to the closet, he grabbed a couple of t-shirts and hoped they were clean enough. Freya cried out in pain when he pushed the scrunched up t-shirt against the wound with a lot of force. 

It was hard to keep focused, anger threatened to take over him as he thought about how Antonio had managed to shoot her and get away.

It didn't get much better when Evan came back to let him know that the tires had no air in them, he felt his head pounding and Freya screamed as he pushed down on her wound much too hard. As he looked down he saw that the t-shirt he used to stop the bleeding with was completely soaked through. 

A demonic roar escaped his lips before he even knew it was coming, and his hands were shaking from adrenaline as he reached for another one to stop the bleeding with. 

"W-what do we do, boss..?" Evan asked warily and the Joker forced himself to think. 

"Call a cab. We will have to go through the woods to meet it by the road." The Joker said curtly and Evan immediately went to get his phone. 

The Joker carried Freya with him out of the bedroom and despite holding her in his arms he managed to kick Bob in the face multiple times when he saw him sleeping on the sofa.

"B-boss, please.." Bob stuttered and held his hands up over his face.

" _How_ can you sleep through all this?!" the Joker screamed furiously at him as he kicked him one last time, making blood pour out of his nose in a steady stream. 

\----------

Bob wouldn't stop sobbing, but the girl didn't make a sound as they were hurrying to the road, and as much as the Joker wanted to stop and make sure she was still alive he knew it would make no difference. All they could do was to hurry and hope.

Once they were standing by the road waiting for the cab he checked on her, and he let out a hard breath he hadn't known he was holding when she opened her big eyes and looked at him.

"How are ya, sweetheart?" he asked her with a low voice and she gave him a small smile, though it looked like it cost her a great deal of energy. 

Thankfully, they saw the cab coming further down the road within a minute. Evan fidgeted.

"What do we do about the driver? He is going to ask questions.." Evan mumbled, the Joker clicked his tongue. They were an odd looking group and it was dark out, if the driver thought something funny was going on he would instantly drive away. Everyone was wary in Gotham, everyone but the rich and powerful. 

"Leave it to me." he said and then turned to Bob. 

"Ask him what it costs to get us into West Harlow." he said quietly as the cab stopped right next to them. 

The Joker had pulled the hoodie far down over his head to not attract any attention to the scars or the smudged greasepaint on his face. The driver opened the window as Bob approached it, and as his focus was on Bob The Joker quickly walked up to him. He reached his arms through the open window, grabbed the driver's hair hard and pulled his head back before quickly cutting his throat. 

"Toss him into the ditch." the Joker muttered to Bob and gave Evan the address to their destination. 

\------

Freya was sitting in the Joker's lap in the back seat, she leaned her face into his neck and he held her tightly. 

It was funny how she still felt warm to hold when she was slowly getting colder and colder, and that she leaned on him for support when she was dying because of him. 

Wasn't it kinda stupid now, that he was losing her just as she had given him her word to stay with him.

He wondered why some people got everything they wanted in life without even asking, while others didn't get to have anything at all except for their nightmares. He giggled quietly at the thought, considering he had never even asked for very much.

He flinched slightly as he felt her hand on his cheek and looked down on her face, she was pale and her eyes were tired, but she was smiling at him. For someone like him who had watched many people die, it was easy to tell she wasn't that far away. He grabbed her hand and pushed it back down again.

"Save your energy, be still." he spoke softly to her and caressed her cheek with his free hand. Something about the look in her eyes knocked the air out of him, and he gazed into them as he spoke.

"I know you want to go. But I need you to fight. Promise me, sweetheart, that you won't let go without a fight. That is all I ask. Fight until the last breath." he begged her with his soft voice and he saw her eyes tear up, but she nodded slightly. He leaned forward and kissed her, even though he knew she couldn't kiss him back right now. He just needed to savour those lips while they were still warm. 

Isn't it just so funny how some people's life is nothing but a big fat _joke_ , he thought, and chuckled into her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another weird chapter? I dunno, my brain is all over the place atm.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	28. Clown Nightmares

Ben's PoV

Ben had been sleeping next to his wife when he had had a nightmare. 

Every night was the same. The clown came back and cut his wife's throat as he had threatened to do every time he had visited. He'd see her bleeding to death on the floor while her eyes were begging for him to help her. Of course he couldn't, and everytime she died the clown would laugh that bone-chilling laughter that made Ben crumble in fear. He always woke up in that moment, in the middle of the clown's laughter. 

Ever since the clown had paid him a visit in his own home he had woken up with a scream in a puddle of his own sweat every night. See, Ben wasn't used to him or his loved ones being threatened to life. He was a very ordinary man, he was in his late fifties and he had a wife and two grown children. None of them had ever had any trouble with the law, not even as much as a parking ticket. Ben worked as an emergency doctor in Gotham, and he was very good at his job. Unfortunately for him that was exactly what made the clown visit him in the first place. 

One night he had showed up at their house and threatened to kill them both unless Ben stitched up a nasty wound on his back since he couldn't reach it himself. The worst part of it was that the clown had promised to come back when he needed help again, and he had, many times. He had forced Ben to steal supplies from his own workplace so that he would be ready for any kind of messy injuries. 

Since then Ben and his wife had lived every day in fear. They got through the days with the help of large doses of sedatives, but the nights.. They would never be the same. 

As Ben laid there in the dark he heard his nightmare come to life when the doorbell rang. He immediately sat up in the bed and clenched the sheets as he tried to get control of his breathing.

As the doorbell kept ringing non stop his wife woke up, and they quietly looked at each other with horror in their faces. 

"Go." She whispered to him and he immediately threw himself out of bed, he ran down the stairs and hurried to the front door. 

There he was, the monster from his nightmares. He looked as he remembered him, but he was carrying an unconscious woman in his arms and a distressed expression in his face. The sight was odd. 

The clown muttered that Ben had taken too long to open and rushed past him into the kitchen. 

"Remove it." He growled like an animal and Ben rushed to remove the bowl with fruit and the newspapers from the dining table. The clown carefully laid the woman down on her right side on the table and Ben hurried over to them. 

"Right here." The clown said with a subdued voice and Ben immediately began to examine her.

"How long ago?" 

"About an hour." the clown said, Ben nodded and continued to check the woman's vital signs. 

"Her skin is cold, her heart rate is fast but her blood pressure is low, she's sweaty, she breathes fast and shallow.. She has lost a _lot_ of blood." Ben said after checking on her and shook his head. 

"I know. _Fix it._ " The clown rasped through his teeth. 

"You know, I-I will do my best but.." Ben stuttered and the clown leaned forward until his face was an inch away from Bens, his sinister aura made Bob tremble inside of his striped flannel pyjamas. 

"But what?" he asked him with a smooth, dangerous voice.

"She.. she's very weak." 

"Then why are you STANDING HERE?!" he roared loud enough to wake the dead.

"I'm sorry." Ben squeaked like a mouse and ran off to the closet where he hid all the supplies he had stolen from the hospital. _This is it. The clown is going to kill us._

He returned to the table to set up a blood transfusion and thanked his lucky stars that he had recently decided to keep some blood, type O, at home just in case. The clown had talked about messy injuries after all. 

He started working on the wound in silence while the clown paced around the room like a restless animal, muttering things Ben was glad he couldn't hear. After some time Ben worked up the courage to say what he had been thinking since he first saw her. 

"Look, I'm just going to say this." He said, the clown stopped pacing and walked up to him. 

"The wound I can fix, the bullet didn't hit anything important and should heal well, but she has lost so much blood." Ben said and feared this would be his last moment alive when he saw the look on the clown's face, but apart from clenching his fists, he didn't do anything.

Ben decided to stop thinking about what the clown would or wouldn't do and just get to work, no matter how stressed or scared Ben was he was always good at his job. It didn't take long until the wound was clean, patched up and bullet free. 

"What's the verdict, doc?" The clown asked and Ben shook his head. 

"I'm sorry, but it's really hard to say. Even if she survives she might not be herself, she could have damaged organs and brain damage." Ben said and saw the clown staring at him as if he wanted to break every bone in his body. 

"If she dies.. you and that, uh, _little wife_ of yours are going to join her." He snarled and Ben felt as if his stomach was turned inside out. He heard a dry sob and turned around to see Anne, he hadn't realised she had come down the stairs. She slowly walked towards him, and she was shaking and crying. 

"Your hubby better have some tricks up his sleeve, _Anne_ , or you might not live through the night." The clown said with a dark voice and smirked at her. 

"But we're helping you!" Ben exclaimed and looked pleadingly at the clown. 

"If I lose my gal, you lose _yooours_ -ah." He answered and Ben wanted to scream at the clown about how unfair that was, but he kept quiet and hugged his wife as if it was the last time he would be able to. 

As Ben finally got up and checked on the girl again, the clown stared at him, eager for information. 

"She does actually seem to respond to the transfusion and the crystalloid solution.. That is a good sign, but the danger is _very_ far from over." 

\------

They spent a long time in silence and finally Ben noticed that the clown started sighing and fidgeting in his chair, it made Ben think of a bomb ready to explode so he decided to try and distract him as he feared what ideas this creature could come up with when he was restless.

"Uhm.. Mister?" He said as he didn't know what to call him, the clown didn't say anything but looked at Ben and waited for him to speak. 

"Who is she?" he asked and the clown looked at the woman with a thoughtful expression. 

"I've just decided she is my hench..uh, _woman_. And also.. she is my girl." He said with a small smile and nodded to himself.

" _She_ works for _you_?" Ben asked in disbelief.

"Aaah, so _that_ is what surprises you of those two things? _Interesting_." the clown said joyously and looked at the woman with a wide grin.

"We are a good fit, aren't we?" he mumbled to her and licked his lips. 

"Are.. a-are you two married?" Anne asked the clown with a brittle voice and he started giggling uncontrollably. Ben felt his heart ache for his sweet Anne, it really was difficult to have a conversation with this man. Finally the clown stopped giggling.

"..no. But she's _mine-ah_." 

"Is she also a criminal?" Ben asked before he could stop himself.

"Mhm."

"Like you?"

"She's a killer, if that's what you're asking."

".. really? She doesn't look like one.." Ben mumbled and studied the woman, he didn't see the clown's eyes as they narrowed.

"Like what you see, _Ben_?" The clown snapped, his voice was like that of a whip cracking through the air and Ben immediately looked away from her.

"N-no, I didn't mean.. I'm just saying she looks.. I-I'm so sorry."

" _Yooouuu_ , uh.. only look at her when you _have_ to, are we clear on that?" 

"Yes, I'm so sorry. But, uhm, can I just ask you.." 

"Yes?" 

"IF she survives the blood loss, she is still going to need a doctor's help for several weeks.. Where is she going to get that help?" he asked nervously and avoided looking at the clown. 

"Where do you _think_?" 

"..the hospital would be good." Ben mumbled and the clown immediately burst out laughing.

"Nononono.. she would be dead _mea **t**_." he said with a dangerous tone and Ben swallowed.

"..Are you going to stay here too then?" Ben asked timidly and the clown rolled his eyes. 

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I have a _rat_ to chase. I'll leave in the morning. Don't worry though, I'll pop in every now and then." The clown said with a smile and winked at Ben, who sighed with relief. It was comforting to know that the clown would leave in the morning, hopefully they were all still alive by then. 

\-------

A couple of hours later Anne went to lay down on the couch but Ben had to stay and supervise the woman. He thought she actually seemed to respond to the medication and as if the clown could read Ben's thoughts he suddenly broke the silence. 

"How is she doing?" he asked and scratched his cheek. 

"She's.. doing better, I have to say." he said and the clown stared at him with big eyes.

"You're saying there's hope?"

"Yes, but she's still in a bad condition.." Ben said but the clown jumped up from the chair, grabbed the woman's face between his hands and looked down on her with a loving and joyful expression. Another odd sight.

"My little fighter.." he mumbled and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Like I said, the danger is far from over.." Ben mumbled.

"Can we wake her up, doc?" 

"I think we could, but it is better if we don't."

"Bummer, I'm bored." 

"I don't think she would be that much fun right now.." Ben said and the clown smiled.

"She always is."

"How so?" Ben asked and the clown looked at the woman for a long time before answering.

"She's not scared of me." He finally said and Ben thought he heard some warmth in the clown's voice.

"I thought that is what you want people to be?" Ben asked, confused, and the clown glanced at him with a look full of derision.

"Everyone has always been scared of me, whether I try or not. Why shouldn't I give the people what they want, hmm?" he asked and chewed on his tongue.

"What they want..?"

"Mm."

"I don't understand." Ben said and the clown sighed.

"When you're standing next to a monster like me, you feel pretty good about yourself, don't ya?" he said and stared at Ben without blinking.

"I.."

"Don't you feel like a saint next to me? Like a picture of sanity? Don't a _freak_ like me make you feel.. _normal_? After all, that is what you all want more than anything, isn't it? To be just like eeeverybody _else_?" The clown spoke with a lot of tension to his voice, Ben couldn't tell if he was about to burst out into one of his crazy laughters or if he was about to explode. 

"I don't know.."

"Nobody realises it, but you "normal" people need freaks like me to feel good about yourselves. You should all thank me, for giving you the feeling of superiority. After all, none of you could live without it, could ya?" he said and stared intensely at Ben as if he really wanted to hear his thoughts about the subject, but Ben didn't know what he should or dared to say. The clown sighed annoyedly.

"You're all soooo boring, you're either too scared or too dumb to even have a conversation with me. Pa-the- _tic_." he muttered and Ben fidgeted.

"..you threaten to kill people, and their families. Of course people are scared of you." he mumbled and the clown rolled his eyes.

"Mm? Why don't you fight back?" He asked and raised his eyebrows.

"Why? Most people aren't capable of doing even half of the things that you do." Ben said and the clown got a dangerous twinkle in his eyes.

" _Yes you are!_ But you have the privilege of not having to find that out.. Most of you can go through your whole lives with that side of you buried deep _down_ , and you can play pretend that you're sweet, innocent little angels so different from _monsters_ like me. If you would be forced to take off your little mask of pretence you would be just as ugly as me." The clown said with some disgust to his voice and licked his lips excessively, then he pointed at the woman. 

" _She_ does not pretend to be anything she isn't. She is herself, all of it. The _good_ , and the _bad_.." he said and looked longingly at her. Ben furrowed his brows as he watched the clown grab the woman's hand and place it on his cheek, once it was there he sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"Just keep fighting sweetheart." He mumbled and leaned into the touch. 

\---------

When the clock turned to 5 in the morning Ben started to feel really tired but the clown didn't seem bothered, Ben figured he was used to being sleep deprived. Ben had come to the conclusion that the girl was doing much better and he felt a bit more relaxed now that the clown appeared to be in a fairly good mood.

"I'm going to take a shower." the clown suddenly said and stood up, Ben nodded and tried to hide how uneasy it made him feel to share his and Anne's shower with him. When he heard him walk up the stairs he took a deep sigh and looked at the woman. 

So far, her presence was much more welcome. He couldn't help but look at her closer now that the clown was upstairs, and he fidgeted in the chair as he imagined what she had under those clothes. He allowed himself to fantasize a little and decided he definitely shouldn't tell the clown about it. 

Ben couldn't relax for long, soon he heard the clown walk down the stairs again but when he entered the kitchen he didn't look like the clown at all. He had washed off all of his makeup and had stuffed his hair under a black cap that Ben now noticed was one of his own. The clown had also taken the liberty to take one of Ben's jeans, a black t-shirt and a grey sweatshirt. 

Disturbingly enough, this outfit looked much better on the clown than it did on himself. As he walked closer to the table the lights hit him harder and Ben recognized the scars but not the rest of the face. To his surprise he realised this might have been a good looking man once, but all he could see when he looked at him was the scars. They truly looked horrible, as if someone had done a protracted and messy job of cutting his cheeks up with a slow knife. Ben saw that the stitching was very badly executed and couldn't have been done in a hospital. 

A disturbing image of the clown as a young teenager appeared to Ben, he was standing in the bathroom and cried as he tried to stitch himself up. As he cried he involuntarily moved his jaws and the few stitches he had managed to complete teared the flesh up all over again. There was blood everywhere and his hands were violently shaking. 

The image had such a heavy stench of anguish that it made Ben shiver and he tried his best to get rid of it, Instead he turned his gaze to the clown. He stood by the kitchen table and looked down at the woman as if he wanted nothing more than for her to wake up. Ben thought he didn't look that different from anybody else who visited a loved one at the hospital. He looked like he was around 30, and somehow felt too young to be as crazy and dangerous as he was. Ben was pulled out of his thoughts as the clown looked up at him. 

"I have to go, but I want to know of any changes here." He said and nodded towards the woman. 

"Give me a report every thirty minutes, or if something changes." He said and then he leaned down towards her and caressed her cheek with a wide grin on his face. 

"You and I have a lot of catching up to do when you wake up, don't we?" he purred and licked his lips, Ben shivered for the woman's sake as there was no mistaking what the clown meant by that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.. I'm neither a doctor nor a nurse, if you find major medical (?) flaws in this please let me know and I'll try to fix it :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	29. The Fire

****

**Two weeks later**

Joker's PoV

The amount of stress he had gone through since she almost died, _again_ , still took a toll on him. Sleep was nothing more than a taunting illusion these days, swiftly inching out of his grasp every time he came close to it. 

He would pass out from exhaustion sometimes, only to stir awake 30 minutes later feeling even more tired than before. 

There was nothing to do about it though, just the thought of lying down in a quiet room with his eyes closed had him heavy with anxiety.

His knuckles turned white as he clenched the steering wheel. He couldn't find Antonio, and he didn't want anything more than to watch that _rat_ twitch and struggle in a deep puddle of his own thick, crimson liquid. 

Another heavy desire of his was to drive to the doc's house and see Freya as Ben had informed him that she was back to her old self again. 

The problem was that he honestly feared seeing her, he feared that he wouldn't be able to resist aiming all of his burning rage right at her. Because when it came down to it, most of his current torment could be blamed on _her_. 

He had always thought that losing control of yourself was far beneath him, but if anyone could bring him over the edge it was definitely her and it bothered him how much he longed for it.

 _Freya_.. His grip of the steering wheel softened as he closed his eyes and thought about her, he allowed himself a few minutes of fantasizing while absentmindedly tugging at the fabric of his jeans. Finally he let out an exasperated sigh as he started the car and made a u-turn, visiting the doc's house was long overdue.

\------------------------------------------------------------

He ittied over to the white front door and rang the doorbell repeatedly until someone opened it. 

"Je- _sus_ , _Anne_ , you know how many times I rang the bell? 18!" the Joker grouched as he stepped into the hallway. 

"I-I'm sorry.." she stuttered, looking as fragile as always, as if it would take no more than a hard breeze to have her disintegrating into the air. 

"I'm an im- _pa_ -tient man." He rasped and walked past her fragile figure into the kitchen. 

"She's upstairs." Anne's frail voice informed him, he immediately turned on his heels and went for the stairs in the hallway. The wooden steps creaked under his feet, he wet his lips and ran a hand through his locks while trying to ignore the fire that was burning under his skin already.

She slept laying on her side in the luxurious king size bed, the bottom half of her body hidden under the white covers but the other half had his breath momentarily caught in his throat at the sight of it. 

She wore a white, thin tank top that was seemingly a size or two too small for her, showing off a great deal of cleavage and several inches of her waist and belly. Her shiny hair was sprawled out all over the pillow, looking as soft as ever and her beautiful features rested peacefully in her face. 

He stopped a few feet away from the bed and took a full minute just to admire the beauty, having a lot of difficulty resisting the impulse to reach a hand inside of his jeans as he instantly got hard.

He closed his eyes and tilted his face up towards the ceiling, drawing a frustrated, heavy sigh. Perhaps it would be better to leave, he thought, but no part of him was willing to listen to any such words of reason. 

Instead he walked over to her and crouched down to study her closely, he brushed a few strands of hair away from her face with gentle fingers and let his thumb fall to her lips as he admired the fullness of them. 

She stirred as he touched them and he smiled faintly as he witnessed her confused first seconds of waking up. She tried to rid her eyes of the sleepglue by blinking repeatedly and once she took his face in she rushed to sit up. 

"J!" she exclaimed, eyes now widened as she looked at him, her long hair wildly flowing all over her exposed cleavage and shoulders. No more than a second after sitting up, she winced in pain and reached a hand back towards her wound.

" _Shitfuck_.. ouch." she grunted and scrunched her face, he snorted with amusement and shook his head. 

"Still painful I see."

"Mhm.. Ben won't give me painkillers." she muttered bitterly as he got up and sat down on the bed next to her. 

"As he _shouldn't_.. You can't handle them." He scolded and clicked his tongue, feeling a surge of annoyance as Freya rolled her eyes. 

"I hear Ben has been snitching on me.." 

"I saw _i- **t**_ myself.. You couldn't form a sentence and you didn't recognize me. I have visited you know? _Twice_." He muttered sourly and she scoffed. 

"Must have been entertaining." she stated simply. 

"Aaah yes.. _Ve_ -ry funny, I thought you had some permanent brain damage.. Really, _really funny_.." He drawled unamused, his voice dangerously vibrating. He reached his arms around her waist and lifted her up into his lap as if she was light as a feather, she grimaced at the pain in her wound. 

"OW! You can't just.." She snapped but he interrupted her by placing a finger over her lips. 

"Shshsh.. No _whining_." He rasped and removed his finger, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he studied her grumpy expression. 

"Isn't this _nice_.. Hmmmm..?" he purred and caressed her thigh. She relaxed her grumpy features and smiled at him. 

"Yes.." she mumbled and leaned into his chest for an embrace. He hugged her tightly, allowing his senses to drown in her warmth. 

"I'm actually surprised by how much I have missed you.." she mumbled into his neck and he chuckled. 

"I'm uh.. _flattered_." he said and looked down on the grey sweatpants she was wearing. He scrunched his nose at the way the ugly and worn out fabric was shamelessly covering her gorgeous legs. He annoyedly tugged at them and smacked his lips. 

"..Uhm.. so, you haven't found Antonio?" she asked and he clenched the fabric of her pants hard between his fingers.

" _No_." he grumbled without looking at her.

"He will have to come out sooner or later, he is going to try to fix that jaw of his.." Freya mused, he grabbed her jaw and gave her a warning stare. 

"Be quie- _t_." he snarled and she gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong? I have about a million questions, J.." 

" _Don't_ , talk." 

"Hey, I need to know stuff if I'm going to work for you, Ben told me yo-"

"Shut, the, fuck, **_up_**." he muttered venomously, her jaw dropped and she stared at him with a hurt expression. He felt his heart beating harder and harder.

"Do you _know_ what I have learned through my recent, uh.. _interrogations_ , hmm? Do you know that you and I are the mobs most wanted people? Do you know that the reward for finding _you_ is almost as fat as it is for finding _me_?" He asked, his voice constraint from holding back infinite amounts of rage. She quietly stared at him with a grim expression, her cheeks blushing beautifully as she was annoyed with him. He took such a hard grip of her hair that her head was jerked back, causing her to grimace in pain.

"What am I _missing_ , Freya? Did you two _loooove_ each other, huh? Is that why little Gambol wants you _so badly_? And, uh, why do you hate him so? Must be some _strong_ feelings behind the hate, am I _riiight_? Did you love him?" he growled viciously and hardened his grip, wanting to pull the hair out from her scalp. 

"Ow, _fuck_! NO I didn't love him, believe me I have reasons to hate his guts! For fucks sake let go of my hair!"

"Ya _better_ help me understand _i- **t** ,_ Freya. I am, uh, looosing my little _mind-ah._." 

"Trust me, I have always hated the man.. Oh god, let go.." she pleaded and reached up towards his hand to make him release his grip. 

"I _hope_ so.." he snarled and let go, she touched the hurting area on her scalp with a pained grimace.

" _Shit_! What's gotten into you?" 

" _Yeeeaaah_.. why don't _you_ tell _me_? I am ah, _not_ enjoying myself, not at _all_.." 

"You seem a little jealous?" she snapped at him and gave him a derogatory look. 

"I'm _no-t_ in the mood, keep your mouth shut unless I ask you a question." he grumbled and detected both hurt and anger in her pretty, pretty face, she chewed on her tongue and he smirked as he knew how much she wanted to lash out at him. 

"Now, I need to take a look at that wound of yours. _Get up_." he sternly commanded and motioned for her to jump down from his lap. 

"It's covered with bandages, you won't see anything.."

"Need to make sure Ben is doing his _job-ah_." he drawled and Freya got down to show him. 

She was gracious enough to stand riiight in front of him so he could get a good look at it. _How thoughtful._

She pulled her sweatpants down just enough to let him see the patched up wound, but it was far down enough to grant him the glorious sight of the upper part of her ass and a couple of black, lace panties. Feminine and _very_ becoming.. He smacked his lips and wondered where she had gotten those, they couldn't _possibly_ belong to Anne. 

She was about to turn back around again but he grabbed her hips firmly to show her she wasn't allowed to, she snapped at him but he ignored it and swiftly pulled her pants down all the way. 

He felt his erection harden even more as he gawked at the sheer perfection in front of him. 

Before she had any time to react he took a firm grip of her right cheek and squeezed the soft flesh, he chuckled as she flinched and gasped.

" _No- **t**_ bad.." he rasped and smacked it hard, she snarled and slapped his hand away, she turned around and quickly pulled her pants back up while giving him that cute little death stare of hers. 

Her slap hadn't been especially painful, but it sent an electric vibration through him that ignited that fire he always felt burning under the surface these days. 

He slowly dragged his tongue along his bottom lip as he studied her closely, taking in the fire in her eyes, the softness of those ruby lips, the way her breasts moved up and down as she breathed and the slim, hourglass figure her tight tank top showed off. As beautiful as it all was, nothing turned him on more than the fact that he could feel her body burn just as much as his own. For _him_. 

Right now she pretended that she didn't feel a thing, even pulled away from him, and he cracked his neck as the blood slowly but surely began to boil in his veins again. 

He got up from the bed and walked up to her, when her waist was within his reach he grabbed it and pulled her up close to him. 

"You're playing with ah, _fire_ right now.. Be _ve_ -ry carefuuul.." he purred dangerously and grunted as he felt the warmth from her body. 

He took a deep breath and savoured the burn, the pure and delicious _torture_. All he wanted was to let it consume him completely, let it blend together with every other torturous feeling in his body and then feel the release of it all. 

He needed her for both of those things. 

She mumbled something about the wound and tried to remove his hands, _again_. The burn surged, making him tighten his grip and he heard himself chuckle as the blood in his veins was about to boil over. 

"I can touch you as _much_ as I want, _darling_. And I am getting _reeeally_ sick of this little game of _yours-ah_." he whispered and detected some worry in those pretty big eyes of hers. 

"You _want_ it." he fumed an inch away from her face and he couldn't stop the sudden laughter bursting out of his mouth when she snapped that it wasn't for him to decide. 

He grabbed her hair and pulled her with him to the bed, ignoring the crying and the profanities spitting out of her dirty, dirty mouth. He pushed her down on it with more force than necessary and straddled her hips. 

Her face was beyond beautiful when she closed her eyes and gasped as if in excruciating pain, apparently his weight pushed her wound deep down into the mattress. _Oh what a shame.._

He felt his groin aching as she cried out and squirmed under him, he grabbed her wrists and leaned his face down closer to hers.

"What's wrong, _honey_?" he mocked, hungrily studying her pained features.

"Get off of me!" she screamed at him while trying to push him away, the fiery look in her eyes making his chest purr.

" _Make_ me! Show me your _claws_ , kitty cat!" he growled demonically back at her and she wasted no time. She raised herself up and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulled him down towards her, hooked her arm over his shoulder and spun them both around, reversing their positions. All of it was done in the blink of an eye and he chuckled in surprise. 

"Oooh, ya have some _moves_ there, _love_." he hoarsely thundered and giddily admired the beauty sitting on top of him. She winced and reached for the wound on her back with teary eyes.

"Awh, not really _fit for figh_ t, are ya?" he mocked and took the opportunity to grab her arms and wrestle her back down on her back again, she cried out in pain and the teary but furious look she aimed at him gave him the strong urge to kiss her deeply. He wanted to shove his tongue as far down her throat as he could and enjoy the warmth of her mouth, though he knew there was no use in even trying. 

But he needed _something_.

He leaned forward and grabbed her jaw to hold her still and slowly dragged his tongue all over the side of her face, then he let his mouth hover an inch over hers as he wanted to further torture himself with her warm breath on his lips. 

The little fighter didn't waste the opportunity, she found his bottom lip with her teeth and refused to let go until he grabbed her throat and choked her hard. 

When she finally let go he did the same and he could feel the familiar taste of iron in his mouth. 

He sat up and slowly wiped the blood away, he closed his eyes and moaned quietly as the fire threatened to consume him. Excruciating, and oh, so, so _exhilarating_. 

He leaned down and gave her a bloodstained grin. 

" _There_ she is!" he thundered darkly and slapped her cheek, not hard enough to make her bruise but the sound from it told him it was hard enough to hurt. 

Her eyes instantly teared up and he felt his body tingling as he saw the anger and humiliation in her face. 

He gave her another, and another, and _another_ and watched with increasing arousal how her eyes got more and more desperate and full of hate. 

Unfortunately for her, the worry he felt about hurting her was heavily overshadowed by his desperate need to fuel and release the raging inferno inside of him.

She caught his hands and he felt her nails clawing at his skin but he got out of the grip and gave her one last smack right across her face, it was the hardest one yet and he could feel his hand hurting from the impact. He knew from the look in her eyes that she wanted to return the favor, badly. _Go for it, my lovely, lovely girl. Don't be shy.._

As if she could hear his thoughts she punched his left cheek and the force threw his head to the side. 

He touched the punched area with dreamy eyes and a thrilled smirk on his face, she took the opportunity to crawl out of the bed. 

When he finally turned his gaze to her he saw steely eyes and rosy cheeks, she was fuming, and it was absolutely _delicious_. 

"Show me what ya got, _honey_!" he roared darkly and went after her. Anyone else would have cowered at the sight of his manic, bloodstained grin but she faced him and managed to give him another impressive punch on the left side of his face before he caught her wrists and pushed her up against the wall, making both her back and head hit the hard surface with a lot of force.

She got dizzy, he took the opportunity and turned her around, grabbed her hips and forcefully rotated them forward to make her arch her back a little. He pulled her pants and underwear down and immediately groped at the soft flesh. She tried to squirm out of his grip but he reached his hand up to her throat and squeezed hard enough to make her wince of discomfort, then he leaned in all the way to her ear.

" _Be a good girl and **take it**._" he growled quietly and buried his nose into her hair, taking a deep breath to savour the scent. Once he felt a slight nod from her he released his grip and smirked as she gasped for air. He caressed her back with long, comforting strokes as she leaned her forehead against the wall and breathed heavily, seemingly defeated for now.

The smell of her hair still lingered on his senses and he wanted more, he grabbed a handful of her soft locks and pulled her head back towards him. He leaned over her shoulder towards her neck to take all of her perfumes in, letting his lips brush the soft skin as he smelled her.

She moaned quietly and he couldn't have stopped the rumbling groan escaping the back of his throat even if he had tried. He kissed and sucked on the sensitive skin of her neck as he slid his hand to her back and kept going down until he found the wet opening he was looking for.

He sighed lustfully into her neck as he repeatedly moved his fingers in and out of the soft, slick warmth. She gasped quietly and he noticed she was holding her breath, but she didn't fight him.

He reached for the buttons on his jeans and pulled them halfway down his thighs. Once he had positioned himself he grabbed her hips hard to make sure he could force himself all the way into her with one, slow, _glorious_ thrust.

"Ohhhh.." he purred as he firmly pushed himself into her, his eyes rolling back into his head as pleasure became the primary feeling in his body.

He let his nails dig into her hips as he started thrusting, low grunts passing his lips with every movement. He felt his intense desire to claim her as his property be fulfilled when he finally got to feel the inside of her, and the added satisfaction almost had him salivating.

Her shiny, soft locks danced on her back with his every thrust and he grabbed a handful of it, pulled her head back and placed his lips by her ear.

"I _own_ you.. You're _mine,_ daaarling." he purred darkly and roughly forced himself all the way into her with the next couple of thrusts, he closed his eyes when she started to whimper.

Wanting to fully savour the sound, he reached a hand around her towards her mouth. He forced two fingers in between her lips and she opened her mouth like a _really_ good girl, allowing him to push his fingers into her mouth.

"You know what to do.." he growled through his teeth and moaned loudly as she started sucking on his fingers, quite eagerly this time. He could now _feel_ her whimpering and when she started to play with her tongue against the tip of his fingers his mouth fell open as it almost sent him over the edge.

He calmed his thrusting and dropped his head down onto her shoulder as he focused hard on holding his orgasm back.

" _Fuck_ , Freya..." he sighed against her skin as she kept sucking on his fingers, it almost seemed like she kinda liked it..

Once he had regained control he started moving again, slowly increasing the intensity of his thrusting.

He lost his breath as he heard her moan, it wasn't the usual quiet one that accidentally escaped her lips every now and then, no, this sound came in a steady, continuous stream with his every thrust. Loud and clear, sweet and desperate. As he focused on the glorious sound coming from her as he fucked her he didn't hear his own loud, throaty grunts. 

He grabbed her hair and turned her head to the side, her eyes were closed and she bit down on his fingers as she greedily sucked on them, looking as if she was fully savouring his every thrust. The sight had him once more struggling hard not to come. 

The thought of this moment ending was unbearable, this was exactly everything he had wanted since the first time he spoke to her in that filthy office.

She made it impossible for him when her moaning got louder and more desperate, and he felt the silky, warm walls around his cock repeatedly tighten and release as she came for him. 

He felt his own release consume him before he could do anything to stop it, and for a moment the feeling of ecstasy was the only thing that existed. 

As he emptied himself inside of her the raging inferno finally surrendered its hold of him, leaving him completely empty once the feelings of bliss slowly faded away. He kept his eyes closed and didn't move apart from his heavy breathing, savouring the wonderful and silent aftermath of his orgasm. 

She was shaking and he put his arms around her and hugged her, then he gave her a kiss on her neck and mumbled a quiet "thank you" out of gratitude for the temporary peace and silence she had given to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long ass chapter, sorry about that, but I didn't want to remove any of it. Thank you for your support, love you guys xxx


	30. The Gift

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

He was gracious enough to pull her underwear and pants up after his own. She was grateful for that, it got less awkward to quietly stare into the wall that way, and right now that was all she wanted to do. Or at least, the only thing she could bring herself to do.

The intense waves of breathtaking bliss were all gone, now serving as nothing more than a taunting contrast to the emptiness inside and the pain in her body. 

The back of her head was pounding so hard she could feel her stomach turning and blood was dripping out of her wound in a steady stream.

" _Uh-oh_ , what did I do.." he mumbled and her eyes flew open as the clowny voice reminded her of his presence. 

She jumped like a scared rabbit as she felt his warm fingers on her back, an inch above the wound. She turned around in an instant to protect it from further harm, from _him_. 

Her eyes moved quickly as she studied every inch of his face. His chin was covered in the blood from his bottom lip, but his eyes were now warm and cocoa tinted as opposed to the sinister, charcoal coloured orbs she had seen before. 

"You have.. uh, _bled_ through your bandages." he said and the tone to his voice revealed another sign of humanity. 

"I _know_.. I'll get Ben." she mumbled and made an attempt to leave the room but was stopped in her tracks as he caught her arm.

"What for? I'll do _i- **t**_." 

His grip around her arm hardened slightly and his eyes kept searching hers for something, she met his gaze and wondered what he was looking for. 

"..Why?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

She caught a slight, quick jerk of his head and saw his lips tensing into a straight line. 

"I was, uh.. use- _less_ when you got sho- _t_ , but I can do this." he muttered and nodded as to affirm himself. 

"Right.. but you know, _Ben_ is _careful_." she said with as much acidity as she could muster.

"I'll be careful." he muttered, definitely bothered by her words and tone. 

"Oh really? Why start now?" 

She jerked her arm out of his grip and felt her teeth grinding as she studied him, it pleased her to see some loss of his usual confidence. 

He leaned a bit closer with a smile, seemingly constraint, and poked her lightly on the apple of her cheek. 

"Don't be _difficult_ sweet- ** _pea_** , let me take care of ya. Wait here." he said and left the room. 

She heard the wooden steps creaking as he walked downstairs, probably to fetch what he needed to fix her wound. 

She didn't know what she had done to deserve the treatment she had just received. At least she had learned something; no matter how furious she was with him, all he had to do was to put his painted, soft lips and his warm tongue on her skin to make her forgive him for anything. The way her body ached for this man was ridiculous. 

It didn't bother her, she had always longed for feeling even something close to a desire like this. His hands could set her skin on fire by the lightest touch, and it was both a thrill and a nightmare that he had such a dangerous weapon to use. 

She was so deep in thought she didn't notice him standing in the doorframe, studying her with a thoughtful look on his face. 

He walked up to her and she got curious about what his eyes were looking for when they gazed into hers this way. He slowly, almost cautiously, brought a hand up to her right cheek and gently caressed it with his thumb. 

"You might bruise a little on this side.." He mumbled and smacked his lips. His paint was a mess, the black and red was smeared out far from where it was supposed to be and almost a third of his skin was visible through it. _Just take it off already._

She nodded slightly, confused by the warm liquid suddenly pouring down her face. She could taste the salt as some of it trailed its way down to the corner of her mouth and a thick lump in her throat forced her to swallow repeatedly. 

"Why..?" was all she managed to get out as she looked up at him and the word came out of her mouth in a pathetic little whisper. He tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes as he looked at her and she turned her gaze down as she didn't want to see him.

"Silly.." he mumbled and she allowed him to wipe away the tears with the sleeve of his sweater. 

"Come here." he said softly and pulled her in for a hug, she wanted to resist it but couldn't find the energy. Instead she leaned in against his chest and cursed as the warmth from his body made her heart beat faster. _Always so damn warm._

He leaned his cheek against the top of her head and caressed her back with comforting strokes, as if he was some type of caring and gentle human being. 

"You know.. I ah, remember hurting you _really_ badly the first time we met. It didn't seem to face ya, not, one, _bi- **t**_.. you laughed and told me your name was Daffy Duck." he said and the memory made him giggle into her hair.

"Aaah.. I was _really_ struggling to keep a straight face, you were laughing in the face of pain and death.. In _my_ face. I liked ya immediately, darling." 

He hugged her a little harder, making her feel his heart beating as if he wanted to prove to her that he had one.

"My point is.. what I did today was _nothing_ in comparison. You haven't gone soft on me, have ya?" 

He pulled away a little bit and pressed a finger under her chin to make her look up at him. He studied her with furrowed brows, looking like he tried hard to understand.

"It's not about the pain, it's.. hard to explain." 

"Mmm?"

"I've missed you. And when you finally come here you just.." she said and turned her gaze down, away from him.

"You've _missed_ me.." 

She could feel his eyes on her and she knew he wanted her to meet them, but she felt close to tears again and looking at him was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." 

She pulled away from him, removed a single tear from the corner of her eye and went to lay down on the bed. She felt the weight shift in the mattress as he sat down and when she sensed his hands closing in on the wound she pushed her face down into the pillow.

" _Relaaax_ toots.. I'll be careful."

"I _am_ relaxed." she said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"You're shaking, dummy. Just breathe." 

She realised he was right, the wound felt like it had its own damn pulse and the thought of him touching it in a careless way was frightening. She flinched as he pulled her tank top up and slid one of his warm hands over her back. 

"I'm being gentle, see?" 

He spoke softly and kept caressing her back, she took a deep breath to relax her body. 

"Good girl.."

"You often touch my back." 

"Mm.. I _love_ your back." 

"What do you love about it?" 

He chuckled. 

"Want to hear me say nice things, do you?" 

"Yes please, I need some sweet talking." 

She mumbled into the pillow and couldn't help but smile a little as she heard him laughing.

"Gotcha. I uh, _really_ like this curve.." he said and moved his hand to the small of her back. 

".. The way your back arches right here. And the _scars_.." 

"I hate them." 

" _Tsk, tsk_ , you shouldn't, without them you wouldn't be you." 

"Yeah, and _that_ would be _such_ a tragedy.." she muttered sarcastically. 

"It would."

She shivered with delight as she felt him lean down and kiss one of her scars. 

"I'm flattered." 

She chuckled as she felt him proceed down until he rested his whole head on her back as if she was a pillow. 

"What's going on back there?" she asked and noticed that both his weight and breathing got quite heavy. 

"J..?" 

She reached a hand back to lightly tap him on his shoulder, he stirred with a snorting sound and once he lifted his weight off of her she turned around and laughed at the sight of him. He looked very disoriented as he licked his lips and absentmindedly scratched his cheek. 

"Did you fall asleep?" she asked with disbelief.

He tried to steady his sleepy gaze on her and finally managed to do it, somewhat. 

"A little bit." he mumbled quietly.

He reached for something to clean her wound with, she didn't even notice as she was busy laughing.

"Why are you so tired?" she pried and heard him scoff. 

"The number of hours I've slept since you got shot I can count on my fingers, _sweetcheeks_." 

"Jesus..It's been two weeks J." 

"Mmm." 

"Why?" 

"I can't. When I close my eyes and everything is quiet I get.. _Extremely_ uncomfortable." 

"The ants?" 

"Mhm, and something more.. not sure what." 

"What does it feel like?"

"..Panic. Can't breathe."

"Oh.. I'm sorry."

"Would be nice if ah.. you could stop almost _dying_ all the time."

"Not my fault this time! I even told you to watch out for him."

"..Don't remind me." 

He sounded bitter and serious yet she couldn't help but chuckle. She twisted her upper body so she could see him and reached a hand over to his hair, then she did her best to mess his hair up as much as she could. 

"It's.. kinda sweet that you don't want me to die. Such a _cute_ widdle sweetie- ** _pie_**!" 

Her voice was loud and childish and she laughed as he tried to look at her between the mess of strands now hanging down in front of his face. 

"So fucking stu- _pid_." he said with a toothy grin and shook his head at her. When she finally stopped laughing she sat up and gently fixed his hair back to normal, letting her hand affectionately brush the side of his face before moving it away from him. 

He licked his lips and looked at her with a dreamy smile.

"Mmmh.. You don't often touch me, toots." 

"Well you know.. for the most part my hands have been tied." 

She answered, giving him an innocent smile.

"Touché."

"You like it?"

" _Ve_ -ry much." he purred.

As she was taking in his words and the playful look on his face as he bit his bottom lip, the last of the lingering anger she had towards him somehow melted right away. She leaned forward a little bit and caressed his cheek, just like he often did on her. The way he instantly leaned into her touch made her smile.

"I don't want to lose you either, you know? You make me feel alive, somehow." 

"That's.. the best thing I've ever heard." he said softly and laid down to rest his head on the pillow. He reached a hand up and tugged at her arm to make her do the same, she laid down on her side just like him so that they were facing each other. 

"Aaall _done_ , by the way."

"It didn't hurt much, thank you." 

"I told ya." 

She couldn't help but smile when she looked at him now that he was so close. Every now and then he relaxed his features and it transformed his face completely, he looked handsome and young, even kind of innocent and sweet. 

"Wha- _ **t**_ , doll?" 

He raised a brow as she started laughing.

"How many pet names do I have?"

"You don't like 'em?" 

"I don't mind, they're all nice." 

"Good."

"Earlier you said you were useless when I was shot, what did you mean?"

"You don't remember?"

"No.. some fragments here and there."

"Mmm.. I should have stopped the bleeding, but I didn't." 

"..You went after Antonio?"

"Pfft.. No, I just sat there, paralyzed. Like some fucking clown."

"Oh.."

"The bullet itself wasn't a big problem, you got lucky. The danger was the bleed- _ing_.."

"I survived though." 

"Can' ** _t_** die twice, hmm? You're a _diamond_." he purred affectionately and gave her a small smile.

"You think I've died already?" 

"At _least_ once. I'd like to hear about it one day." 

Out of nowhere his eyes widened and she watched with confusion as he hurriedly got up and out of the bed.

"Wait here." he said and quickly walked out of the room, she heard him go down the stairs and out the front door but barely had time to wonder where he was going before she heard him come back in and walk up the stairs again. 

He entered the room with a strut and a toothy grin plastered all over his face, she noticed he was holding his right hand behind his back. He sat down on the edge of the bed and patted repeatedly beside him on the mattress, she chuckled and got up to sit next to him.

"What's going on?"

"I've got a little something for ya." he said and wet his lips with a flick of his pink tongue, smiling mischievously. 

"Oh?"

"Guess what it is!"

"Uhm.. I have _no_ idea, give me a clue?" 

He bit his bottom lip as he thought about it.

"Hmm.. it's, uh, something fit for a _dazz-ling_ beauty." he said joyously and she studied him intensely, feeling butterflies fluttering in her stomach out of curiosity.

"I don't know! ..a pair of panties? Since you cut my only pair into pieces?" 

He laughed and shook his head but forced her to keep guessing until she finally grabbed him by his sweater and begged for him to show her. 

He revealed a beautiful, sleek, black case about the size of his palm, as he handed it over to her she noticed it had an inscription in silver of her name. She hesitantly took it and opened it with shaky hands, she gasped as she saw the breathtaking necklace. 

"Holy SHIT!" 

The scarred faced man grinned as he studied her every reaction closely. 

"You like..?" he purred expectantly, she closed the case and handed it back to him.

"I can't take this! Are you mad? It must have cost a fortune!" 

"You're assuming I bought it? I'm flattered."

"Ah..it's stolen?"

"No, I bought it from the fence."

"Shit.. J, get your money back.. I don't deserve this."

"It's even got your name on i- ** _t_**." he muttered and she shook her head.

"I don't even dare to touch this.." 

"Just take it." 

"Are you serious? You're giving this to me?"

"I am, doll, and I'll be _very_ disappointed if you don't take it."

"Shit.." 

She swallowed hard as she picked it up and studied it. The dainty chain felt cool against her skin and the shimmer from the diamond covered pendant was almost blinding. In the middle of it sat a stone similar to a diamond with one difference, it was glimmering in many different colours. As he explained what it represented tears started pouring out of her eyes like an unstoppable waterfall.

The first gift she had ever gotten was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. A wave of affection rushed through her as she saw the excited look on his face when he helped her put it on, she thanked him over and over as she crawled up into his lap and hugged him as hard as she could. He simply wouldn't stop giggling. 

"You're like a clingy little monkey."

"Sorry." she mumbled into his neck. 

"I do **_not_** mind-ah.." his voice vibrated and she somehow managed to cling to him a little harder. 

She drowned in his scent. Aside from having the most intoxicating body odour she had ever come across, the hints of smoke coming from his hair and the odd scent from the grease paint were always present. Everything blended together into his own, unique and incredibly addictive cologne. She didn't know if he actually smelled truly divine or if she thought so just because this scent belonged to him. 

Either way, she realised she was in big trouble. Right now he could have had her do anything for him, absolutely _anything_.

Soon they switched positions to lie down, he stretched out on his back in the middle of the bed with a loud groan and she rested her head against his chest. 

Wanting to feel more of him, she found her way in under his t-shirt to touch his stomach. _Soft skin, toned.. so, so.. warm.. Shit._

He sighed pleasurably, seemingly enjoying the way she let her nails lightly scratch his skin. 

"I should have bought you jewelry a _long_ time ago.." 

She scoffed and snuggled her face into his chest.

"No, you should have removed my ropes a long time ago."

"Mmm.. maybe." 

"So this is the way it's going to be, huh? You hurt me and then buy me stuff to make up for it like a real douchebag?" she said jokingly and he chuckled. 

"Funny.. We're almost like a real couple."

"You want to be my boyfriend J?" 

She asked him teasingly, he scoffed and started running his fingers through her hair.

"I _don't_ care what you call _i_ - ** _t_** Freya, but you're _mine_." 

He said it playfully, but there was an unmistakable warning in that tone. 

She inched herself up all the way to his face and stared down on him. His messy, filthy hair, yellow teeth and smeared makeup stood out more than usual against the clean, bright white sheets in the bed. He looked so odd, so out of place. So _beautiful_.

"You know, I think I'm starting to agree with you.." 

She whispered and leaned down all the way and hovered right above his lips until he understood what she was waiting for. He parted his lips and everything around her disappeared as she kissed him, everything but his soft lips and warm breath. 

She turned her head to the side to get a better angle, really wanting to kiss him deeply. 

Her chest tightened when she found his tongue and she lost her breath altogether when he sighed lustfully against her mouth. She felt his breath on her lips and could taste it on her tongue, as sweet and addictive as always. 

He nestled a hand into her hair and forced her down a little harder, really allowing her to explore the velvety and warm inside of his mouth. She affectionately touched the side of his face and his neck, her heart pounded harder when he responded with a quiet moan.

Once they finally broke the kiss she smiled down at him, enjoying the way her lips were tingling. Something had stirred awake inside of her, an almost desperate need to satisfy his seemingly endless hunger for intimacy. He met her gaze, looking very giddy. 

"Mmmmh... you're _lucky_ I'm exhausted, _doll_.. or I'd give you another round riiight _now_.." he purred deeply and sucked on his bottom lip. 

" _Un_ lucky you mean.." 

Her voice was throaty and she playfully rubbed the tip of her nose against his, he sighed frustratedly and chewed on the inside of his scars. 

"You really do look exhausted.. why don't you close your eyes?"

"No."

"I'm not saying you have to sleep, just close them and see how it feels."

He looked slightly annoyed but took a deep breath and closed his eyes. She kissed every inch of his right scar before nuzzling her face into his neck. She used her free hand to scratch and caress his chest and stomach under his t-shirt, hoping to somehow distract him from whatever it was that was going on inside of him. 

"Do you feel okay?"

"..Mm. Don't stop."

"I won't. I think you should let yourself fall asleep if it's possible."

"In a house owned by two people whose children I've threatened to kill very painfully?"

"They won't do anything, they're too scared. And.. I'm here."

"My little bodyguard?" he said and chuckled.

"Yeah.. you're safe, I promise."

"Don't go anywhere."

"I won't." she assured him and pulled the cozy, thick covers over them both. 

The peace was disturbed by his phone vibrating somewhere in his jeans. He picked it up to read the message and sighed annoyedly before putting it back into his pocket. 

"Evan keeps digg- _ing_ his own _grave-ah_.." 

"..What?"

"He's obviously _smitt-en_ with you, one thinks he would be smart enough to _hide_ it from me."

"Was that him..?"

"Mhm. He asked for the hundredth time how you're doing." 

"Oh.."

Her mouth went dry and she couldn't think of anything to say at all.

"What do ya _thin- **k**_ of him..?" 

His voice didn't reveal anything, but she knew she had to answer this exactly right for Evan's sake.

"Dunno.. he seems alright? Seems like he's got some good connections."

"Uh, yeah.. _connections_. His whole family does. But the fence is also _my_ connection now." 

"Well that's good. But he seems to respect you, I don't think he would do anything to offend you."

"He better _no- **t**_."

Freya decided not to continue the conversation if she could help it, it resembled navigating through an area full of landmines.

It didn't take more than a few minutes in silence until his chest started to rise and fall in a deep, steady rhythm. It made her happy that he had managed to fall asleep, but the image of Evan's bloody, cut up face and lifeless body left her with a very heavy stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, SO! Too fluffy? Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also, I'm going to be a bit slower with chapters, because I'm in something of a slump.. I am not sleeping and I'm drowning in my own insecurities atm, in other words; I can't focus and I hate everything that I'm writing and pretty much everything I'm doing, hah. (I often get these slumps, I think most people do..? They always pass though.)
> 
> Writing this is still so much fun but I might be a little slower and I'm going to spend some time going through my old chapters and hopefully improve them.
> 
> Thank you for your support!! Love ya <3


	31. The Sweatpants

_In case you have been waiting, sorry I've taken so long. It's been a combination of things._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

She woke up to the sound of his heart gently beating in his chest and the sound of breaths being drawn through painted, slightly parted lips. Her ear was resting right above his heart, and she could savour every movement of his chest as it rose and fell in a steady rhythm. 

A sigh passed her lips as she drowned in his feverish warmth, the kind that warms you all the way into your bones without making you sweaty and sticky. The softness of the luxurious, thick covers was nothing compared to the skin she was caressing under his shirt. 

It was a strange thing to feel safe in the arms of such a dangerous man, but she did, and didn’t care one bit if she should or not. 

This was the third time she woke up to him still sleeping, and a quick glance at the clock on the nightstand let her know he had been sleeping for 14 hours straight. 

She felt deep satisfaction at that, hearing of his extreme insomnia had horrified her. Even evil little clowns had to sleep, they were human after all.

She snuggled into his chest and made herself dizzy as she inhaled the unique scent that she had come to enjoy so much. You’d think nothing could ruin this blissful moment, but you’d be wrong about that. A disgruntled sound slipped out of her mouth as she felt it; the intense need to pee. 

She cursed and tried hard to ignore it but was quickly forced to accept defeat. Her bladder kept pounding like an angry fist, as if it punished her for neglecting it. 

She carefully wriggled out of his firm hold and shivered as she sat up by the edge of the bed, immediately missing his warmth. Just as she was about to get up on her feet she flinched when strong fingers clasped hard around her wrist.

“ _Wha **t**_ are you doing..?” He mumbled with a hoarse, sleepdrunk voice. He propped himself up on his elbows and his eyes squinted in her direction in an attempt to focus.

“I have to pee.” She whispered softly, careful not to bring him out of his sleepy state if she could help it. His brows furrowed and his eyes flittered about as his groggy mind struggled to grasp what was going on. The grip around her wrist tightened. 

"Don' **t** go." 

"I'm not.. I just have to pee, I'll be right back." She made a gentle attempt to pry his grip open, achieving the exact opposite as he further tightened his hold. 

"Why are you leav _ing_?" 

“Leaving? The bathroom is right there..” she cocked an eyebrow and studied him, he sat up very suddenly to scan his surroundings, drawing shallow, quick breaths while gnawing on his bottom lip in a frenzied manner.

" _Stay_." He muttered and she grimaced at the pain when he roughly tugged at her arm. 

"Would you calm your paranoid ass _down_?” she snapped at him and leaned forward to ease the discomfort of his grip.

“Where are we?” 

"Ben's house.. you've been passed out for 14 hours, you’re just confused. Everything is fine." she gave him an assuring smile and watched as his anxious frown slowly relaxed, he took a deep breath and wet his bottom lip with a lazy flick of his tongue. 

“Mmh.. Right.” he muttered and yawned. 

“Now, you need to let the _fuck_ go of my arm, or I will pee all over this bed.” she slapped his hand, he flinched slightly and scrunched his nose at her threat.

“Don’ **t** be dis _gust_ -ing darling, there’s a _bath_ room right there.” he pointed at the bathroom door and watched as she scurried out of the bed, muttering profanities under her breath. 

“I never _knew_ a _tootsie **roll**_ could be so gr _ump_ y..” he drawled and relaxed himself down onto his back again, she resisted the urge to answer something snippy and opened the door to the bathroom.

 _Boy, is there a better feeling?_ She thought as she finally got to pee, and once she was done she stood to wash her hands and take a look at herself in the mirror. The sight made her laugh.

She had an abundance of smudged greasepaint clinging to her skin and hair, really giving her the look of someone who's just been fucked hard by a clown. 

She shook her head and wet a towel to scrub it off, thinking that she would love to get to do the same thing on him one day. What a thrill it would be to slowly scrub it off and reveal his handsome features little by little. She'd have to make that happen one day. 

She took one last look at herself in the round and meticulously polished mirror once she was done with removing the paint. 

Big, almond eyes looked back at her, bright and well rested. Her lashes were in no need of mascara, and the colour of her eyes were so intense that they drew enough attention just as they were, completely bare. Lip liner would be wasted on her as her lips already were as defined as you could wish for, and no blush was needed for those naturally rosy cheeks. Her skin was back to its usual flawlessness, the perfect canvas for accentuating everything that made her beautiful. 

She could recall many times of standing in front of a mirror, her fingers tightly clasping around a sharp razor, about to destroy her face beyond recognition in a desperate attempt to make her problems go away. 

But pain used to scare her, and after hours of trembling attempts she would drop the razor into the sink and dissolve into a puddle of tears on the bathroom floor. 

Even though the memories of her weakness made her cringe, now she was grateful that she had never gone through with it. She would have robbed herself of her greatest weapon, and this world would have been a darker place as her many victims would still be alive, still believing they somehow had the right to take whatever they wanted. 

_Whoever_ they wanted. 

Her chest tightened at the thought of them and in an unconscious attempt to distract herself her eyes were drawn to the gift she had gotten from the painted man; the colourful pendant that neatly rested right above the top of her breasts, glimmering like sunlight on water. 

She wasn’t much for fancy things, but it was as odd for her to receive a gift as it was for him to give one, and something about that made her heart swell. 

She shook her head at the thought of how much it must have cost, but in the end it didn’t matter. She knew that she'd die soon, and by then he could remove the necklace from her body and get his money back. 

Once she stepped out into the bedroom again she saw his features harden into a stern grimace at the sight of her, making her wonder what she had done this time.

"Chris- ** _t_**.. _Why_ are ya still wearing those disg _ust_ ing pants..?" 

"They're not irritating the wound.. They're comfy."

" _Take.them. **off**_." he muttered with such a sour tone she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Why do you hate them so much?”

"They are an abomin _ation_ on you." 

“..Okay? You know what, I’ll remove them if you tell me why you hate them.” she walked up close to the edge of the bed and winked at him while tugging at the waistband. 

He gnawed on his bottom lip as he watched the way she teased him, feeling his heart pound a little harder when he caught a glimpse of the black lace she hid underneath the grey fabric. 

Finally he sat up and shuffled over to sit on the edge of the bed right in front of her, he planted his feet on the floor, took a firm grip of her buttocks and pulled her forward to stand between his parted knees. 

His hands instantly moved over her body with caressing strokes, as if they had a will of their own. He craved more of her and pulled her tank top up, releasing a hard breath of relief as he brushed his lips over the warm, soft skin on her stomach. 

His touch made her gasp, sort of weak like, and he tilted his head back to look up at her face when he heard the beautiful sound. She met his dark gaze and touched his face, feeling soft skin and sticky greasepaint under her fingers. 

He opened his mouth to speak but smacked his lips instead as the words failed him. He thought of making up a lie as it would make things easier, but part of him longed to tell her the truth for reasons he couldn’t explain. 

He leaned his forehead to rest against her belly and held her in place with a firm grip of her hips, he turned his gaze down to the floor and made another attempt to speak.

“.. My, uh.. precious _father_.. used to wear pants jus **t** like _these_.” he muttered and she heard poison snaking its way around the word father as it was forced past his scarred lips. 

“Let me take a wild guess.. your father wasn’t a very nice man?” She asked him and he chuckled quietly.

“No- _pe_. His.. let’s say, _sadistic behaviour_ kinda escalated when he drank. Whenever he stopped shaving and started wearing _pants_ just like _these_ , I knew it would take all of my luck and cunning to stay alive over the coming months.” his voice was dead and hollow. 

She couldn’t think of anything to say, so she moved a hand to the nape of his neck and lightly scratched his skin, just to let him know that she was listening. 

“I uh, didn't know the sigh **t** of them still makes my skin _crawl_.. Most of my childhood is dark for me, but some things I’ll _never_ forge **t** , I guess..” he mumbled and she crouched down to see his face. A thoughtful frown-line sat between his brows and he stared at nothing as he chewed on the insides of his scars. 

"Why is it dark?" she gave him a curious look, he scoffed and threw his arms out in a dramatic gesture.

"Becaaauuusee.. I was mostly unconsc _ious_ , _sweetheart_. And the time I _wasn' **t**_ isn't worth re _mem_ bering." he smiled and cocked a brow, she moved a hand up to his face and traced one of his scars with her fingers.

“Did he give you these, J?” she asked in a whisper and his smile faded. After some time he nodded, barely.

“Mm.” 

“Jesus.. I can't even imagine. Home is the one place where you should always feel safe.”

“Did you?” 

“Well, no.. But my mom was kind. Unfit to be a parent, sure, but she loved me.” 

“So _wha **t**_ made you feel unsafe?”

“ _She_ did, I feared for her life everyday. And uhm, she brought men home..” Her voice faded into silence and he studied her curiously for a moment.

“..Was she a, uh.. _prostitute_?”

“Yeah.” 

“Ah..”

“Some of the men she brought home would get along well with your father.”

“I can imagine.. So John Bailey was a client of hers?”

“Yes, one of those who stayed.”

“And he hurt ya?”

“Very much. But at least he wasn’t family, I can’t imagine being tortured by someone who is supposed to love you.” she said and gazed into the scarred man's eyes, which narrowed slightly as he studied her expression.

“ _That_ is a dangerous trai **t** , Freya, the one I see in your eyes right now. You feel _sorry_ for me, but _trus **t**_ me, you shouldn’t. I am no **t** that little boy anymore, I have become _my father_. Don’t pi _ty_ me.”

“Perhaps you’re right, but I can feel sorry for the boy you once were..”

“Sure, but not for me. _Never_ allow pi _ty_ to cloud your judgement around a danger _ous_ animal just because it’s hur **t** , darling, or you’ll end up dead.”

“Good advice.”

“Besides.. my father _got_ what he deserved, and _then some_. I made sure of _tha **t**_.” he said with a wink and a grin that moved his scars further up his face.

“Good.”

“Now.. let’s remove those _pants_.” he grinned wider and wiggled his eyebrows, a playful gesture that stirred something playful inside of herself. 

She placed a hand on each of his knees and slowly slid them up his thighs, she bit her lip when she saw his eyes widen and grow a shade darker. 

“Sure thing.” she said with a voice that was intentionally throaty, and rose to her feet. “You or I?” she asked and met his gaze which now carried an unmistakable glimmer of excitement.

“Ah.. let _me_.” he murmured and pulled the fabric down her thighs in a slow, almost loving manner. Once they were down to her knees he let them fall to the floor, she stepped out of them and kicked them away out of his sight. 

Right now she wanted him to see her, but the way he sucked on his bottom lip when he unashamedly gawked at her naked skin made her blush anyways. 

“Fuuuu **ck** … how does this even _happ_ en?” He wet his lips and gestured with his hands towards her body.

“What?” 

“ _This!_ ” he exclaimed with a deep rumble and groped her thighs with both hands. “Your body, _doll_ , it’s ou **t** of this _world_. I want to eat you u **p**.” his eyes were full of admiration, she blushed harder and giggled.

“You mean eat me _out_..?” she asked, barely loud enough for him to hear, and he shot her a quizzical glare. 

“What?” he asked.

“What?” she answered.

“Oh..” he mumbled as he caught on and dissolved into a fit of giggles. She leaned down to look straight into his face, her lips so close to his that he could feel her breath on them when she spoke.

“I wouldn’t mind, not at all..” she said in a throaty, confident whisper that made it hard for him to swallow. All he could bring himself to do was to wet his lips with a quick movement of his tongue, she looked at his mouth with dreamy eyes and a smile. 

“Yeah.. That’s the thing you keep teasing me with. You could put it to better use, darling. I _promise_ I would return the favor..” she almost moaned the words out and he watched with fascination as she reached for his hand and pulled it up to her mouth. 

Bolts of electricity surged through every part of him when she put two of his fingers in her mouth to suck and nibble on, as if to demonstrate exactly how she would return the favor. A throaty whimper slipped out between his parted lips. 

“Anything you want, _doll_.” he mumbled to her, out of breath. She let go of his fingers and leaned forward, then smiled against his mouth.

“You’re the only man who doesn’t _bore_ me, J.. I’m _so_ attracted to you.” she whispered, the sweet taste of her breath and the longing in her voice made him grab her hair hard enough to make her whimper.

“I know, I can _feel_ i **t** , and it drives me _fuck_ ing _crazy_.” he growled against her lips, and the kiss that followed was as unstoppable as a force of nature. 

Without letting his lips go she climbed up into his lap and straddled him, much to his satisfaction she realised when he groaned deeply into her mouth. She pushed down harder on his groin at the same time as she forced her tongue further down his throat. 

The burn in her body intensified when she felt his erection against the sheer fabric of her underwear, and she carefully began to grind against him. She barely moved, and she moved slowly, but it was all it took to make them both exchange moans and sighs against each other's lips. 

She suddenly stopped moving and pulled away from his lips, which instantly made the painted man look at her with a threatening glare. He grabbed her hands and placed them around his neck, then forced her face closer to his by a painful grip of her hair.

“ _Touch me_. And don’t stop mov _ing_ until I _tell_ you to.” he viciously murmured, she smiled and caressed his chest with loving strokes.

“I just want to tell you about.. About a fantasy that I have.” she purred an inch from his lips and pushed down on his groin.

“Oh-h? I’m, ahh.. all _ears_..” his words and breath hitched in his throat.

“I uhm.. I have been fantasizing about _pleasing_ you..” she said with a voice so seductive he shivered with delight.

“Oh _boy_..”

“..When you have _no_ control. I want to tie your hands behind your back and have some fun.” Her smile was innocent but her eyes were full of mischief, his mouth fell open as he curiously studied her.

“Kink **y**.. _wha **t**_ would you _do_..?”

“I’d make you feel _good_.. But first I’d make you _beg_.” she leaned forward and whispered the last words directly into his ear, he grabbed her hips with a forceful, aggressive grip and dug his nails into her skin. The pain made her whine out right by his ear. 

“Hrrrmmm…” He hummed when he heard the soft, feminine sound.

“What do you think? Could you stand to allow me control for a while?” 

“I’m uh, all yours, _sweetheart_.”

“How fun.. One day then.”

“And you’re not just trying to get back at me?”

“I’m not gonna lie, I’m going to torture you a little.. but ultimately I want to make you feel good. _Trust me_.” she said and leaned in to kiss him. At first the kiss was slow and featherly light, but it didn’t take many seconds until they were devouring each other like starving, wild animals. 

Every time the kiss broke, if only for a second, he made a disgruntled sigh, and every time their lips met again he hummed with satisfaction. 

Her lips were fire, her touch electric, her scent so intoxicating that he could have made his own personal drug of it. A drug that could drive him insane, just like now, when she coursed through his veins along with adrenaline, making him forget his own name. 

He groped one of her breasts and squeezed it hard to inflict pain, wanting her to feel some of the pain he felt in the lower half of his body right now. It backfired completely, as all she did was moan and gnaw on his bottom lip, and the feeling of her soft flesh in his hand made it all worse.

His neck went limp and the overwhelming lust surging through his body made him sigh as he surrendered all the way down to the mattress. She leaned forward and pulled the neckline of his sweater down, then dragged her tongue from his collarbone all the way up to his jawline. He closed his eyes and moaned through his teeth. _This damn girl.._

She started sucking, kissing and biting on his neck, a throaty whimper tore from his mouth and he breathed as if he had been running for hours, but he didn’t move. 

He could think of a million things he wanted to do to her but the heavy surge of lust going through him was much like a high, and part of him wanted to just lay there and savour the feeling. 

She ground her hips against him and the sensation effectively pulled him out of his trance. 

“ _Enough_.” he growled and sat up. He gazed into her eyes, grabbed her throat with one hand and reached for the buttons on his jeans with the other. 

A low snarl emerged from his chest as he couldn’t get them open fast enough, she gave him an open mouthed kiss that he eagerly answered and reached her hands down to help him with his jeans. 

A loud and sudden noise startled them both, it sounded as if a clumsy rhino was tumbling about in the narrow corridor outside of their room.

“Hnnghh!” a grunt followed the loud tumbling, and when they turned around they saw Ben on the floor right outside the bedroom. Blood poured out of his nose and he feverishly tried to get up on his feet, but stressed as he was he failed miserably as he managed to slip on the puddle of his own blood. 

The Joker snarled and shoved Freya off of his lap before swiftly walking up to Ben. He grabbed his arm and pulled him up on his feet, then he smashed his back into the wall.

“Did ya ge **t** a good _look_ , hmm?” he growled in Ben’s face like a ferocious tiger, Ben shrunk several inches under his dark gaze and feverishly shook his head.

“N-no I just wanted to ask if you two are hungry.. W-we made dinner..” he stuttered with a squeaky voice, the Joker made an expression of mock sympathy.

“Oh? Ooooh? And you _thought_ that it would be a good idea to waltz in here? You just wanted to catch a _glimpse_ of my girl, didn’t ya?” 

“Absolutely not! I didn’t know you guys were.. I-I didn’t know that she..”

“J, let the poor guy go..” Freya’s voice reached them from the doorframe and they both turned their heads. She was still wearing nothing but panties and the much too small tank top, the Joker showed his teeth.

“Jesus _christ_ , pu **t** something _on_!” he snapped at her, she rolled her eyes but turned around and walked over to the wardrobe to find something. The Joker turned his gaze back to Ben and caught him staring at her as she was still visible through the open door. He reached for the knife in his pocket, flicked the blade out and brought it close to Ben’s face.

“I swear to god, _Ben_ , if I _catch_ you staring at _my_ Freya like tha **t** one more time I will sink my knife into your _eye_ balls and pull them out of your skull, _one by one_.” He threatened with a sinister sneer, Ben closed his eyes and started sobbing.

Freya walked out of the bedroom and the Joker was pleased to see her in a pair of oversized jeans and a big, black hoodie.

“Come on J, he obviously didn’t know or he wouldn’t have tripped and smashed his face when he saw us like that. Let him go.” she urged him and walked all the way up to them, she reached a hand up and tugged at his arm. “Hey.. let him go, he didn’t know.” she repeated softly and after a couple of seconds he reluctantly backed away from the terrified old man. 

“Don’t, uh.. do it again.” He muttered and Ben frantically nodded.

I won’t, I won’t..” he squeaked and turned his gaze in the opposite direction of Freya, the Joker grinned. 

“Good _boy_.”

“Be nice, J. They’re actually excellent cooks, and I’m hungry. Let’s eat.”

“Fine.” he muttered without taking his dark orbs from Ben.

“I’ll set the table.” Ben nervously mumbled and scurried over to the stairs without looking at either of them. They listened to the sound of his feet on the creaky steps in silence, once the sound had faded she gave the Joker a stern look.

“Don’t torment them, they're doing the best they can. They’re nervous wrecks as it is..” She said and he responded with a bored expression.

“Mhm.. now, where were we darling?” he murmured and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“We were just about to eat.” she responded with a joyous sing-song tone to her voice, she gave him an innocent smile and a peck on his lips before wriggling out of his grip. 

She made an attempt to leave for the stairs but barely made a step before he violently grabbed her arm and spun her around to meet his burning gaze. 

“You’re _delusional_ if you thin **k** I’m gonna let you leave me like this, _doll_. I'm _hurt_ ing. _Badly_.” he reached for her jaw and cupped it with a firm hand while chewing on the inside of his scars, fighting against the urge to slam her up against the wall and have his way whether she liked it or not.

She dared to meet his gaze and caressed his bottom lip with her thumb, her touch was light as a feather.

“This is actually perfect, let it burn.. I promise I’ll take good care of you later.” she said with a voice as soft as silk, and the thought of her suggestion alone made him groan with frustration.

“I am burning _now_ , wha **t** are we waiting _for_?” he muttered and she touched his cheek as gently as she had his lip. 

She looked at him in a way that nobody else ever had before, and in response he felt something in his gut that was just as unfamiliar. A feeling of having a bunch of butterflies in there, who were fluttering every time she moved her fingers over his skin. 

“Just trust me. Let it build.” she said with a low voice full of love.

He studied her quietly for some time, then pulled her close to hug her tightly. It was such a strange thing, he thought as he squeezed her hard against him, that being this close to her calmed him down and drove him crazy at the same time. 

Her soft hair brushed against the back of his hand and he buried his nose in it to further torture himself with the scent. His face contorted into a pained grimace and he let his head drop down to rest against the crook of her neck. 

“Wha **t** are you _doing_ to me?”

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

_If you have any thoughts you'd like to share, any at all, please don't hesitate to do so!_

  
_Thank you for reading ❤️_


End file.
